Ying And Yang?
by XxSoulNoteWriterxX
Summary: Jadedstar and Krissy are sisters and partners. Soul and Krissy were best friends, but seems alot of hurt feelings linger between the two. Will they be able to overcome their hate, or will it destroy them? Rated T for language. dreams.rewritten -myfriends
1. No Backbone?

It seemed like a normal day in Death City. Sky was clear, little amount of wind, everything seemed almost perfect as the gang hung out around the front of the academy, except for Kid.

"BLACK STAR HOW COULD YOU? THE BUILDING WAS PERFECTLY SYMMETRICAL, AND YOU BROKE IT... AGAIN!" Kid screamed as his face turned red.

"Subtle down Kid, you can fix it, you always do." Jade sighed as she placed her hand on Kid's shoulder.

"Aw man, imagine if it actually started out unsymmetrical. Hey Kid, what would you do if I cut it in uneven pieces?" Krissy said as she smirked.

Kid began walking toward Krissy, looking totally pissed when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Soul.

"Chill man, she's just kidding." Soul stated.

Kid took in a deep breath before lowering his head.

"It's fine. And Krissy, if you were to do that... I'D KILL YOU!" He screamed before sighing and lowering his head.

"I'm sorry Kid..." Black Star said as he starred at his feet.

"Forget it, I'll just fix it, again." Kid sighed walked away into the academy.

Once Kid was gone, and out of ear shot, Krissy began laughing.

"I wasn't kiddin'." She said as she pulled out a giant pair of scissors.

"Oh you two... your guys are going to drive Kid mad." Tsubaki sighed before walking away.

"Sorry..." Black Star and Krissy mumbled

"Well, I'm sure he won't mind too much" Krissy said as she raised her giant scissors.

Jadedstar watched as her partner took a step toward the building. Krissy was about to take another step forward when she suddenly found herself laying on her stomach, with her weapon hovering above her.

"Don't you even think about it Krissy, Kid is already annoyed enough by Black Star." Jade stated with a sigh.

Krissy grinned up at her partner.

"Aw, come on, it's just a joke, man. Plus, it ain't like he'll mind too much." Krissy said, though she wasn't sure the second part was very truthful.

Jadedstar shook her head and sighed, as she got off her partner, taking the scissors from her hand.

"What am I going to do with you..." Jade said as she shook her head.

"She's not an easy partner to deal with, is she?" Soul asked as he came to stand beside Jade.

Jadedstar felt the blush beginning to form on her face but she tried to hide it with a sigh.

"Nah, but I still love her, she is my sister after all." Jade said as she smiled.

Krissy smirked and shot her sister a mock glare.

"I still have a second pair." Krissy said with a smirk.

She said, reaching into her pocket and pulling out some jagged scissors.

"Oh! And Soul, shut up." Krissy added with a grin.

Soul and Jadedstar sighed as the watched her run off into the building to do who knows what.

"So ah, I was wondering... Do you want to go on a date tomorrow night?" Soul asked as he grabbed Jade's hand.

"Whaaat? Your serious? Heck yeah!" She said trying to hide the blush.

"Cool, I'll see you tomorrow, bye." Soul laughed before walking off.

"Bye!" Jade yelled back.

Jadedstar stood there for minutes before she realised she was starring out into the middle of no where, with a dumbass grin on her face.

"I better find Krissy and Black Star before they get to Kid..." Jade sighed as she headed towards the building.

Black Star and Krissy stood about twenty feet above Kid, on one of the many poles that came out of the building. The two were trying to keep quiet, but weren't doing such a good job at it.

"Look, he's almost done fixing it, we gotta hurry." Krissy whispered.

"Yeah..." The ninja agreed.

She grinned and jumped off the pole, not really considering how high it was. As she yelled and threw the scissors above her head, she kept falling towards Kid and the pole.

Kid began to look above his head.

"What the?"

"YAAAHOOOOO!"

With Black Star's strength, and Krissy's lack of intelligence, the two managed to break the pole Kid was almost done fixing, sending it crashing to the ground, along with Krissy, Kid, and Black Star.

Krissy groaned and pulled herself up off the ground, despite the fact everything was spinning. She swayed for a second before somewhat catching her balance by leaning against the wall. She grinned at the two.

"Well, that was fun, I think we outta do that again sometime, eh?" Krissy said with a laugh.

Black Star popped up out of the rubble and laughed before yelling,

"Yeah, that was awesome!"

Black Star walked up and high fived Krissy before turning to look at Kid.

"WHAT? ARE YOU GUYS CRAZY? NOW I'M GOING TO HAVE TO GO AND FIX THAT SAME POLE AGAIN!" Kid screamed.

"Calm down man, we were just having fun." Black Star said as he gave Krissy a high five.

Krissy rolled her eyes at Kid and stuck her tongue out.

"Aw suck it up, buttercup!" She said with another laugh.

She had to admit, falling that far down did sorta hurt.

Black Star and Krissy laughed as they walked away, leaving Kid totally speechless.

Jadedstar ran out of the school building to see Kid laying on the ground in tears.

"Ah, Kid are you... okay?" She said with a little hesitation.

Kid stood up and took a deep breath before speaking.

"No. I'm not okay. Your sister and Black Star did this." He said as he pointed to the crumbled pole.

"Yeah, I kinda gathered that... Look I'm sorry for my sisters behaviour... is there anything I can do?"

"No. I'll fix it myself. If you want something done, you have to do it yourself..."

"Oh Krissy..." She said as she exhaled.

Black Star and Krissy continued to laugh about their triumph over Kid, when someone ran into them, knocking all three to the ground.

"Soul! What are you doing here?" Black Star asked.

"I heard a huge crash, I was coming to see what happened," He looked upwards towards the building. "seems you two are the problem..." Soul said answering Black Star's question.

Krissy grinned up at him from her spot on the ground.

"You gotta watch where you're walkin', Soul. And we ain't the problem! We're just having a good time is all." Krissy said.

"So that's what you call it... Where's your sister?" Soul asked.

Krissy shrugged.

"I dunno, why? You gonna get in her pants?" She asked, before laughing hysterically.

Soul began to blush, but it quickly disappeared.

"No. I just need to talk to her..."

"About?" She asked, curious to what he wanted to talk to her sister about.

"Not very cool to get into other people's business Krissy."

He said as he stood up.

She stayed sitting on the cold hard ground.

"Last time I checked I could get into my best friend's business."She shot back.

Soul sighed.

"I planned a date with Jade tomorrow, but I have to cancel..."

"You were going on a date with Jadedstar?" Black Star questioned, wide-eyed.

Krissy stood up and grabbed Soul by his collar, pulling him down towards her. Angrily she asked,

"Why the hell are you cancelling?"

"No need to get all aggravated about it Krissy, it's not cool, I just can't because of Maka..."

Krissy hated Maka to begin with, and in that moment she almost considered going and attacking her.

"What about her?"

She asked, still just as angry.

"Maka hates Jadedstar, mostly because she knows I like her, and Maka, kinda found out I had a date with her and flipped, I can't have that, if she's mad at me, we can't fight together."

Krissy stood up quickly and glared at Soul before pushing past him ready to go bash in that dumb bimbo's head. Soul reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going?" Soul asked her.

"Well somebody needs to teach that stupid meister of yours to mind her own goddamn business. Clearly it ain't you so I'm gonna do it." She angrily replied, yanking her arm from his grasp.

"Wait, Krissy I gotta agree with Soul, you can't just go beat her up, I mean, it's not even your problem, it's Soul's and your sisters..." Black Star said nervously.

"Yeah, **my **sister's..." She said, pissed that he was agreeing with Soul.

Just then Jadedstar approached the three with a confused look on her face.

"What's up guys? You seem mad sis..." Jade said.

"Yeah." She said simply as she crossed her arms.

"Kay... Look, you two owe Kid an apology..." Jade said trying to change the mood.

Still angry Krissy said, "Shut up, I ain't apologizing. Why don't you just go home."

"Kay, what the fuck is going on? Why are you so mad?" Jade said as her voice began to raise.

"Why don't you ask asshole over here?" She pointed towards Soul "Excuse me while I go bimbo bashing." She said, getting ready to walk away.

"Asshole? What did you do Soul?" Jade asked looking pissed.

"Nothing..." He said looking at the ground, instead of at Jade.

Krissy roughly pushed past Soul ready to go beat Maka's head in- it was all her fault.

Jade reached out and grabbed her sister's arm, jerking it, forcing her to look into her sister's eyes.

"Since **he**, obviously wont tell me, you tell me, who are you going to beat up sis?" Jade said as she glared at her sister.

"His dumbass meister." She answered, pulling her arm out of Jade's hold.

"Maka? Why?" This time Jade looked at Soul.

"I ah, ugh this so isn't cool..." He said as he put his hands into his pockets.

Jade took a step closer to Soul.

"Tell me." she said, sounding pissed.

"So you have an anger issue too... Look Jade, I came to cancel our date because Maka found out... and now your sister is pissed because I was gonna cancel the date... still don't get why..."

All of a sudden, Krissy felt something snap inside of her, and she quickly pulled her fist back and brought it against the side of Soul's face, sending him to the ground.

"Aw fuck! What the hell Krissy!" Soul rubbed his cheek as he starred at Krissy.

"Oh shit, Soul you okay? Why did you hit him Krissy?" Black Star asked.

"Cause I hate him." She said looking away.

"Whaaat? You two are best friend's, you can't hate him." Jade said sounding totally shocked.

In Krissy's heart, she didn't hate him, but she was pissed.

"He won't date with you because Maka said no, he has no goddamn back bone. **My** friends have their own free will." She glared at him.

"Hey! I do have a back bone! If she wasn't my goddamn partner, I wouldn't give a shit! But since she is, I have to care!"

Soul stood up only feet away from Krissy, he turned his arm into a blade and glared at his, once best friend.

"Jade," She stated simply, willing her sister to turn into a weapon.

Jade was in complete shock, but she snapped out of it at the sound of her name.

"NO! This is a useless fight! I wont help you fight him, there's no use behind it!"

"Fine!"

Krissy threw a punch aimed at Soul's face, but to her surprise, she hit Black Star instead, sending him to the ground.

"Aw fuck! You got a hard hit!" Black Star said as he rubbed his cheek.

"Screw off Black Star!" She yelled, frustrated. She went to punch Soul again, this time in hopes of actually hitting him.

The four watched, almost as if time itself slowed down, as Krissy's fist hit Soul, square in the mouth, sending him to the ground once again.

After Soul regained a bit of consciousness, he rubbed his face and sighed.

"Happy now?" Soul said with a sigh.

"No!" She shrieked, ready to attack him.

Jade threw herself at her sister, sending the two crashing to the ground, with Krissy pinned on the bottom.

"Run Soul! Take Black Star with you!"

The two boys didn't hesitate to run off.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked hotly, trying to throw her sister off.

Jade managed to hang on long enough for the boys to be out of sight before her sister finally threw her aside.

"Great! Now they're gone. Nice going idiot!"

Jade had no response, she just looked away from her sister and began crying.

Still angry Krissy glared at Jade before stalking off to go to a party of some sort. "Don't expect me to be coming home tonight."

Jade watched as her sister walked off, once she was out of sight, she rolled over on her side and continued to cry silent tears.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well don't cha just love boredum? I do! XD My friend and I were bored so we made this, I was Jadedstar, and my friend was Krissy, so what'cha think? Was it good? Bad? Should we make a second chapter? Tell us!


	2. Lost Memories Bring Hate

Jadedstar woke up feeling defeated. She wished yesterday had been a dream. The boy she loved asked her out then canceled. Her sister basically hated her. Kid was probably still pissed about the building. Yeah she figured life sucked a lot.

Jade walked to the school academy alone. She entered class to see the whole gang of friends, minus her sister, sitting in the room. She took a seat beside Liz and covered her face.

"What's wrong Jade?" Liz questioned.

"Oh nothing don't worry bout me." she said, though it came out as a muffle.

"Oh, okay..." Liz said hesitantly.

The gang talked about this and that. By the middle of the class, every ones attention went to the door. Behind it was Krissy banging on it constantly. Stein walked over and opened the door.

"Your late Krissy." Stein said with a sigh.

"Your lucky I'm even here." Krissy almost hissed at the Professor.

"Take a seat, were dissecting frogs today." Stein sighed again as he pointed to a chair.

"Does it have to be just frogs we have to dissect?" Krissy said as her eyes shifted to where Soul sat.

"Yes Krissy, it does, now go take a seat before I dissect you instead." He said as his eyes changed and reminded Krissy of a cat.

"Don't threaten me." She hissed as she took a seat beside Black Star.

Not even ten minutes after Krissy sat down the class was over. Jade chased her sister down the hall until she finally stopped.

"Please stop ignoring me. Aren't you over yesterday by now?" The younger sister questioned.

"I don't know. Are you over Soul yet?" Krissy said coldly as she shoved Jade out of her way.

"Krissy!" She hollered but the older sister ignored her younger sisters screams and continued her way to class.

"Ugh why me?" Jade asked herself as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Jadedstar..."

Jade turned to see Soul. She hesitated if she should walk away or answer him, she decided she just couldn't ignore him.

"What do you want?" She asked coldly.

"Look, I'm sorry about yesterday... It was uncool of me to put my miester before you. Would you go out to dinner with me after school?"

Jade tapped her foot as she crossed her arms. Choosing her words carefully she began to speak.

"Well I-"

"You gonna ditch her again?" Krissy appeared beside the two, both briefly wondered where she came from all of a sudden.

"No I'm not."

Krissy snorted and rolled her eyes. "Of course you ain't, why would you do that?" She asked hotly, sarcasm evident.

"Krissy, Soul, please d-"

"Krissy, I'm not gonna hurt your sister again okay! I made a mistake, it wasn't cool of me, now I'm trying to fix it, is that okay with you?" Soul asked as he clenched his fists.

She grinded her teeth together and shot him a glare- if looks could kill that boy would have been dead ten times over.

"No, you made a mistake and you're gonna pay for it!" Krissy exclaimed angrily, grabbing the collar of Soul's shirt with her shaking hands.

"Krissy! Let go of him! Please stop this!" Jade shreiked trying to hide the tears that wanted to fall down her cheeks.

"Krissy. I'm not trying to cause another fight. Put me down or this will get very uncool." Soul hissed as his grip tightened till the point his knuckles where as white as his hair.

"You are far from cool, Soul," She spat, pulling him closer to her- Krissy knew that things were going to escalate, but she didn't care.

"I'm not cool? Your the one who's got a fuckin' anger issue! Put me down! I don't want to fight you Krissy!" He almost screamed.

Black Star and Tsubaki appeared in the hall. Seems they were late for class. But Black Star instantly became interested in the scene between his three friends.

"Whoa! What's goin' on guys?" Black Star questioned.

Tsubaki placed her hands over her mouth and gasped. She ran over to Jades side and tried to comfort her crying friend.

Ignoring Black Star, Krissy pulled her fist back, aiming it straight for Soul's face- he said he didn't want to fight, but for her, it was a whole other story. She was out to kill. Jade screamed as she watch Soul hit the ground with a loud 'thump'. Soul rubbed his cheek before throwing himself at Krissy. What no one else realised was this was about more than just Jadedstar. This was also about hurt feelings between the two in the past.

Krissy's head smashed off the ground and ignoring the way the world spun around her, she kneed Soul in the gut, causing him to fall off her. She scrambled onto him and started wailing at his face; Krissy was almost sure that in that moment, she may have hated her best friend. Things had gone down that the two just left alone, but now the memories returned, angering Krissy even more than she already was.

Between punches, Soul managed to gain just enough strength to throw Krissy off of him and send her flying into the wall opposite him. He stood up and charged at her once more.

"You and I know what this is really about, don't you!" He screamed as he put his hands around her neck, making the past even more fresh.

She gasped for air and struggled to escape- Soul's grip was a lot tighter than she realized, thrashing undeneath him. Krissy, in a desperate attempt to escape, brought her nails to his face and clawed at him; he let her go for a moment. Breathless, she threw another punch at him.

"How the hell could you?" She shrieked, before her fist collided with his face.

Soul fell to the ground once more. He looked to the floor and saw his blood.

"That's what this is about right? You don't even care bout' your sis, all you care about is getting back at me, even though it was an accident!" Soul screamed as he stood up charged at Krissy once more. He grabbed her legs and ran with full strength, straight into the wall, causing Krissy to cry out in pain.

She gasped for air as she felt one of her ribs crack; she was far too used to the feeling. Krissy coughed up some blood and struggled to see straight, the world swam around her as she tried to punch him again, trying to get him off her.

"It's not just that! Are you gonna have another accident, huh? How can I trust you with my sister? I trusted you with my best friend and look what happened to her!" She screamed, tears welling up in her eyes as she tried to punch him again, but missed.

"I'm sorry! You know I never meant for that to happen! But Krissy, I love your sister! I'd never hurt her!" He screamed as he kicked Krissy back at the wall he had pinned her against only minutes ago.

She crumpled the ground in pain, realizing that every time she hurt him, he hurt her far more worse. She wondered briefly why Black Star hadn't gotten involved to stop Soul; he was hurting her and Krissy thought it was pretty damn obvious.

"I don't know that!" She shrieked, trying to ignore the pain it brought in her chest when she shrieked.

"That's why you need to trust me like you once did!" He screamed as he lifted his leg, prepared to drop it on Krissy's already damaged face.

"That's enough!" The voice was almost ear piercing. Krissy and Soul looked towards the voice to see Jade, Tsubaki, Black Star and Stein.

Jade's face showed the pain and confusion she was feeling. She still had tears pouring down her face.

Soul took a quick look over himself. His left arm was facing the wrong way, he was covered in blood, and he didn't think his face looked all that cool either. He was having problems keeping his balence, and he was beginning to realise he was loosing his breath, fast.

Krissy wrapped an arm around her stomach and tried to get her ragged breathing to return to normal, but it didn't seem to be working so well. She closed her eyes and was half-tempted to allow herself to just pass out; even she knew that it was a bad idea with the way her head was bleeding.

"You think after all this I'm gonna trust you?" Krissy asked, her voice hardly a whisper, but you could still hear the anger.

"Your the one who-" Soul's world was spinning 380 degrees and before he could realise it, the world went black and he collapsed in front of his once best friend.

"Soul!" Jade shrieked as she ran to his side.

Krissy watched in disgust, spitting blood onto the ground. She forced herself into a standing position- she didn't know what to do, but she knew she couldn't deal with this. At least not then and there, maybe some other time, but not when the memories were like open wounds. With the help of the wall, Krissy walked away from the group of them; it was just like them to only be concerned about him, she thought bitterly to herself.

"Where do you think your going Krissy? With those wounds, you wont get far, your probably going to pass out any second," Stein stated. "come with me, you have to be looked after, as does he." He said as he gestured towards the unconscious Soul.

Krissy stared at him with widened eyes- there was noway she was going with him and Soul. She grew paranoid as her breathing turned rapid. She leaned heavily against the wall, hardly able to keep herself from falling over- there was noway in hell she was going to go with those two sonuvabitches.

"You have no option. Your coming with me." Stein said as he walked toward her. He prepared his wavelength, he had a feeling this one was willing to do anything to not have to go with him, though if she did try to run, she wouldn't get very far.

She slowly backed away from him, wondering how her friends could just watch all of this happen- so much for friends. She clenched her fists together, prepared to fight if she had to. She knew she wasn't in much of a state to fight, but she wouldn't just give up. Especially to that crazy doctor- Krissy wouldn't ever admit it, but he creeped her out.

A smirk played at the Professor's lips. He hadn't chased a student down for a while, he may actually enjoy himself. He walked up to Krissy, he laughed at how determinded she looked, though it was a useless effort. He stopped mere feet from her and said,

"Just come with me, it'd be much easier for you."

Her lips formed a thin line as she took in how amused he seemed by all of this. She was really starting to question if this guy was actually a doctor, but then again, who was she to judge? She didn't know the first thing about medical shit. She huffed a sigh and tried not to wince at the pain that shot through her chest.

"Yeah, right," Krissy snorted, rolling her eyes.

Stein grabbed the bolt that stuck through his head, turned it three times before they all heard a click that seemed to echo much longer then normal. His face changed and his eyes became filled with lust. He began laughing slightly, as it escalated, he began to loose more and more of himself. He looked to Krissy with his piercing eyes and charged at her with inhuman speed.

She stumbled backward and was hardly able to think straight- she managed to calculate his speed and waited for the right moment. She sprung up and used the wall to push herself a bit of a distance away from him, she had barely managed to land without falling over.

"Stay away from me," Krissy demanded, hardly able to keep her voice from shaking.

"I think it's time to dissect you now!" Stein stated as he laughed once more sending shivers up Krissy's spine. This time when Stein charged at Krissy, he didn't give her time to figure out his moves, he ran straight up to her and placed his hands around her head. She screamed before collapsing beside Stein.

"There. Was that so hard?" He said with a laugh.

"Krissy! You killed her you fuckin' jerk!" Jade screamed as she left Soul's side to run to her sisters.

"She's not dead Jade." Stein's voice had returned to normal as he clicked his bolt once again. "Black Star, help me take these two to the infirmary."

"Ah yeah." Black Star said as he remembered the pain Stein caused him on their first in counter.

Black Star, Tsubaki, Jade and Stein carried their friends to the infirmary, hoping they'd both be okay, not just physically, but emotionally too.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well second chapter is finally here :) Third chapter on it's way XD Good? Bad? Tell us ;)


	3. The Truth Hurts

Krissy slowly began to awake. She tried to move her body but felt as if she was covered in concrete. She slowly began opening her eyes, only to wish she kept them shut. The first thing she saw was Soul across from her. He looked horrible. His left leg was wrapped in a big white cast with several names plastered onto it, his face was scratched and covered in bandages, and he had several wires and tubes coming off of his body. He was unconscious and completely oblivious to the human who sat crying on his lap. That person, was Jade. She looked just as horrible, if not worse then Soul. You could tell she had been there for a while.

Krissy took a moment to look over herself, hoping her sister didn't notice the fact that she was awake. Her head was pounding, and her side hurt. She noticed several bandages on her arms and legs, and she figured her face didn't look much better. Krissy's eyes drifted back towards her 'friend' and sister. _Figure's Soul is the only person she cares about. _Krissy snorted and rolled her eyes, but it was louder then she thought it would be.

"K-krissy?" Jades voice was rough and cracky, her face was stained with fatigue and old tears as new ones continued to flood her face.

She closed her eyes in hopes that she could pass for being asleep.

"K-krissy... I-I'm not stupid..." Jade said as she moved from Soul's bed to Krissy's.

She ignored Jadedstar in hopes she could get away with it- she was mad at her and maybe even a bit hurt that she had been at Soul's bed instead of her own.

"Krissy please answer me. I was so worried about you. How do you feel?" Jade sighed as she sat down in the chair beside her sister's bed, she hated when her sister faked being asleep.

She pushed the blankets off her and sat up, despite all the pain she felt. Krissy managed to stand up, swaying. She glared over at her 'sister' and couldn't help but sneer.

"I'm leavin' if you dare try to get Stein then I'll kick your ass," Krissy threatened, completely serious. Even in the state she was in, she was more than confident that she could take Jade.

Jade stood beside her sister's bed awe, she couldn't believe how much she could move with the pain she must be in. She wanted to run after her, but knew that no matter how beat up her sister was, she'd never given into a fight.

"K-krissy! Wait!" Jade tried to yell but it came out no louder then a whisper.

Krissy heard her, so she turned around, grabbing onto the wall to keep from falling over. She was livid, she didn't think Jade had any right to say anything at all- she had no clue what had happened.

"No! I ain't stayin' here so the crazy doctor can show up and so I can deal with your stupid asshole of a boyfriend!" She shrieked.

Jade couldn't take it anymore. She had been crying for weeks. She thought she lost her sister and her love. She was done being weak, she was done being scared, today, she was going to be a new reborn Jadedstar.

Jades eyes changed, the fatigue from her face cleared and she looked completely pissed. She cleared her throut and took her sister by surprise when she grabbed her arm jerking it so her older sister would look at her.

"I'm sick of your bullshit! I don't know what the fuck happened between you and Soul in the past but I really don't care! Your going to lay back down in the fucking bed and wait for Stein to treat you, if you don't do as I say, I will cause you even more pain then you already got! Do you understand me Kristin?" Jade was huffing and puffing as she starred at her sister, waiting for her answer.

Krissy pulled her arm away and swiftly pulled her hand back, bringing it swiftly across her face- she had no right, no right in fucking hell to tell her to do anything.

"Are you kidding me?" She asked, giving a bitter laugh. "I'm stronger than you will ever be- you and I both know that I ain't lying either."

Jade felt something snap. A smirk began to spread across her face as she starred into her sisters eyes.

"I got news for you Krissy. I don't fucking care! Your in no condition to fight me anyway, right now, I'd guess that we are about the same in strength." She laughed at her sister before glancing towards Soul. He had stirred a bit, and Jade felt a tinge of hope.

Krissy broke the eye contact with her sister- she seemed to be going insane, she thought to herself. She shrugged and watched Jade intently- ready to fight if it came down to it.

"Even as the same, I could still take you," Krissy muttered angrily.

Jade sighed before laughing once again, creepily reminding herself of Stein, but she decided to shrug it off.

"When will you learn just to give in my dear sister?" Jade laughed once again before charging at her sister with her fist raised.

She pulled back her arm and hit her sister sending her flying to the ground. _Man that felt good! _Jade thought as she laughed at her sister.

Krissy went smashing through the door and was sprawled out on the floor. She dizzily looked around and noticed the confused faces of Black Star, Tsubaki, and Stein. She breathed heavily as she leaned against the wall, daring them with her eyes to try something.

"I'm taking it Soul is awake," Stein said with a sigh.

Jade burst out into the hall where everyone stood. She was laughing and panting uncontrollably.

"And you always called me weak! Who's weak now bitch?" Jade continued to laugh at her sister, not even acknowledging her friends who stood by Krissy.

Krissy leaned against the wall and did her best to not pass out- she hit her head again and she wasn't feeling too hot.

"I'm still stronger," She managed to get out.

Jade began laughing once more.

"That's what you think!" Jade began to run toward her sister when she felt someone grab her waist, it was Black Star.

"What's up with you Jade? This isn't like you..." Black Star tried hanging onto her, but she wasn't making it easy. _I-it's as if she got stronger, no not just stronger, like she completely changed, inside and out, I'd almost say shes as pretty as Tsubaki now. _He thought.

Krissy started slowly walking backwards, planning to leave forever.

"Krissy stop! You can't leave, your injuries are too great, and your sister needs you!" Tsubaki yelled to Krissy.

"Hm... I'm not sure what's happened to you, but I'm just gonna give you something to calm down." Stein said to Jade as he held out a needle with some blue liquid.

She slowly continued baking away, not knowing what to do- if any of them tried to get her, then she wouldn`t know what to do.

"Krissy please stop. I will chase you if I have to..." Tsubaki pleaded, but she was also focusing on the scene between Stein, Jade, and Black Star.

Jade scwirmed and jerked, trying everything she could to escape Black Star's grasp.

"Jade, calm down." Stein said as he shoved a needle into Jades neck.

Black Star released her as he felt her loosen up. Jade's mind was reeling. She could barely see straight as she swayed from side to side, finally she collapsed on the ground.

Stein turned from Jade to Krissy who had been slowly escaping the area.

"Krissy, just come here, I'm just going to take a look at your head, then I'll let you free." Stein said with another sigh.

Krissy froze in her spot and held onto the wall, not sure what to say.

"Krissy, just come here, oh and Black Star, can you take Jade to the spare bed beside Soul?" Stein asked before turning and walking towards Krissy.

"Yeah, sure no problem." Black Star said as he picked up Jade and carried her into the infirmary.

Krissy backed away slowly, ready to have a repeat of what had happened last time, but this time, she would know better.

"Why hello there Krissy." A voice came behind Krissy startling her, that voice belonged to Kid, along with Liz and Patty.

She jumped about a foot in the air and wheeled around, staring at them dizzily.

"Why, hello," Krissy said, trying to seem alright.

"Hmm," Kid was starring at Krissy making her feel uncomfortable. "you look like you've been through hell. What happened? I've been too busy fixing the pole you and Black Star broke."

"They can explain," She replied, cautiously tearing her eyes away from them to look at Stein, whom looked like he was plotting something- he made her uneasy.

"Basically, Soul and her almost killed each other. Kid would you help me? Grab her."

Kid looked at Krissy as a sign of panic and anger crossed her face. But he still grabbed her with the help of the twins. They dragged her over towards to Stein and he grabbed her arm, holding on till the point her arm turned white.

"Let go! You're hurting me!" She shrieked, trying to pull away from him. She was starting to feel sick from all the movement.

"I do not care. If you had just come to me willingly, we would not have to do this. Now Krissy, since you did not cooperate with me, I'm going to keep you here. Though, even if I did let you go, you wouldn't get far. Your discomfort is quite obvious. Your head wound is bleeding, you need to be treated." Stein stated as he basically threw her onto the bed. He quickly strapped her in so she couldn't go anywhere.

"Let me out!" Krissy screamed.

"I will be back in a moment." Stein said as he walked out of the room, leaving Krissy stuck with Soul and Jade, the two people she hated most at the moment.

As Krissy starred at the two, Soul began to stir. His eyes began to flutter open and he instantly cried out in pain.

"Ah. Fuck!" He screamed as his arm clinged to his leg.

Krissy ignored him and closed her eyes.

Soul looked straight ahead and saw Krissy. He felt bad for her, as much as he hated her, she was still his best friend. He felt horrible for what happend to her friend, not a day went by that he didn't regret it. Soul started closing his eyes when he heard screams from beside him.

Jade was strapped to the bed, just like Krissy, but she was jerking and screaming and laughing all at the same time.

"J-jade?" Soul barely recognised his own voice.

"Ahhhh!" Jade continued screaming, not even caring to notice that Soul was no longer asleep.

Krissy trembled in her bed- if Jade escaped she'd probably kill her.

Slowly Jade began to calm down. She stopped screaming and began to relax. Stein came into the room and looked at all three kids.

"Ah I see your all awake now." Stein said with a smile.

Krissy glared at him and spat at him.

"You fuckin' lemme go right now," She demanded.

"Hmm... I don't know if you've noticed, but see all that blood?" He gestured toward her blood soaked bed. "If you don't get some blood into you and let me treat that, you will die of blood loss, actually, I'm surprised your even conscious."

She glanced at the blood and the colour drained from her face.

"Fuck you," Krissy hardly managed to say.

A smirk stretched across his face as he laughed. "Just admit that your wrong." He laughed as he walked to Jade's bedside. "How are you feeling Jade?"

"Um.. I.." Jade's eyes shifted to Soul, and she began rocking in the bed once more. "Soul! Your okay!" She yelled as laughed like a crazy woman.

"Ah, yeah, but what your doing is really uncool..." He said as a look of disgust froze on his face.

"I'm never wrong," Krissy muttered angrily. "Let-me-go.

"Is that all you care about? What about your sister? Doesn't her condition worry you at all?" Stein asked as he let his hand rest on Jade's chest as he dragged his hand down her body getting lower and lower. The look of madness shot through him, as did it for Jade.

"Stein get your hands off of her!" Soul screamed, though no one scared to listen to him.

"I need to go," Krissy said. She didn't care she was being selfish, she would leave forever and that would be that.

"I will let you go, but are you really going to leave the only person left in your family here?" Stein questioned her as he removed his hands from Jade's body and walked to stand beside Krissy's bed.

"Yes," Krissy replied simply, her throat felt tight.

"Hmm, such a waist..." Stein said as he quickly cleaned Krissy's head wound.

"You bitch! Why are you being like that Krissy? She's your sister! You love her! Why are you being so uncool, this isn't the Krissy I remember!" Soul screamed at her as tears began falling down his cheeks.

Krissy winced, but made no sound- she had to do what she had to do.

Soul starred at Jade then at Krissy.

"Stein! Before you untie her, make her answer me one question. Krissy, why? Why are you being like this to her, I understand with me, but her, I don't understand..."

"Just because," Krissy answered.

"That's not a reason. Look, I'm sorry about Sylvia! It was an accident! You know I loved her... I know I can't take back what I did, and I'm not asking you to forgive me, just tell me why your leaving you sister!" Soul screamed.

"Because! I can't deal with her- she's more trouble than she's worth at this rate! And you, getting involved; I don't wanna be near her if she's with you! Screw the pair of you!" Krissy shrieked.

Soul sat there in silence. He just starred at her. Who would've guessed Krissy's hatred could have gotten so bad.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well that was the thrid chapter. Sorry it was so long XD Good? Bad? Review :) Update soon XD


	4. Pain Sinks In

Soul and Stein starred at Krissy in awe. The level of hatred Krissy had reached was far worse then anything Medusa could have compared with.

"K-Kriss-"

"Shut up and untie me! I answered your fucking question, now let me go!" Krissy demanded, keeping her eyes off of the group of people.

"Stein don't!" Soul yelled.

"I have no need to keep her here any longer. If she passes out from blood loss, it's not my problem." Stein said simply as he slowly untied Krissy.

Krissy stood up and glared at Soul and her sister before she took a step forward. She swayed catching herself on the wall. Looking back, all colour retreated from her face as she saw just how much of her blood soaked the once white bed. Suddenly feeling sick, Krissy began walking out of the room the quickest she could, still using the wall as balance, once she was out of sight, Stein sighed.

"That's one problem gone." He said looking back at the now unconscious Jade.

Soul too, looked over to Jade. She looked defeated and sad. Soul reached out with his uninjured arm and touched Jade's cheek, caressing it.

"Stein, what are we going to do about Jade? The last of her family just walked off to her death, what are we going to tell her when she comes to?" Soul asked tentatively.

Stein lit a cigarette. He took a deep breath in before exhaling it in a sigh.

"The only thing we can do, is tell her the truth. I'm honestly unsure what of what made Jadedstar go all crazy, but I can assure you, she probably wont remember much." Stein explain as he turned his bolt several times.

Soul only sighed as he layed back down. He grunted in pain as his body hit the bed. He looked back over to Jade before looking at Stein.

"Can you at least untie her, put a blanket over her? She looks uncool like that."

Stein gave him a disapproving look before untieing Jade and placing a blanket over her lifeless body.

"Better Soul? It is **cool **enough for you?" Stein chuckled sightly as he left the room.

Soul took one last look at Jade before closing his eyes. He didn't know what was wrong with him, he'd never lost his cool this badly before, especially to a girl, even Maka didn't make him like this.

"I-I'm so sorry Jade... I-I never meant for you to get hurt." Soul coul feel tears fall down his cheeks as sleep hit him, letting him drift in his dreams and nightmares.

"Soul? Soul! Wake up!"

Soul opened his eyes to see Tsubaki.

"T-tsubaki?" He asked sleepily.

"Wake up!"

Soul said straight up, pain throbbed his whole body but he tried to shrug it off.

"What? What is it?"

"It's Jade, look."

Soul looked over and saw Jade. She was sitting on the bed looking down. Soul followed her gaze and saw in her hand, she was holding a necklace. Taking a better look at her face, he could see the tears that streamed down her face.

"J-Jade."

Jade's head snapped around and starred at Soul. Her face was stained with fatigue and loss.

"S-soul, w-where is Krissy?" her voice was rough and cracky.

Soul starred at Jade for what felt like hours. Her eyes locked him in place, speechless.

"S-soul, please tell me, all I remember is her and I fighting, she told me not to stop her from leaving, after all that... there's no memory... Please tell me!" She shrieked.

Soul looked over and realised their whole group was there. Maka, Kid, Patty, Liz, Black Star, Chrona and Tsubaki. He could feel their eyes on him, making him uncomfortable.

"Jade, I... I'm so sorry." He lowered his head, ignoring the pain that shot through his body.

"For what? Tell me what happened!"

"She's not coming back."

"W-what?"

"She...-"

"She hates you. You and her had a fight to the death almost. See the bed? That blood is hers. You threw her into a wall, causing her stitched head to come undone. She's not coming back Jade. She refused to stay with you, no matter what Soul and I said, or did." Stein entered the room, he spoke as he moved his way to Jade, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"W-what? No! No! You can't be serious! She's all I have left no!" Jade stood up and pushed past everyone, both Black Star and Kid tried stopping her, but failed.

"Jade wait!" Soul hollered, but it was too late.

"I gotta go after - ah!" Soul attempted to stand but pain shot through him again, too much for him to handle.

"Soul stay, your in no condition to run after her, let me go after her, me and her are good friends." Kid said, giving a slight smile.

Soul hesitated, but sighed. "Okay Kid."

Kid smiled as he took off out the door Jade disappeared behind.

"Jadedstar?" Kid called into the hall.

The sun was setting, making certain parts of the academy darker then others. Kid searched high and low for Jade but had no luck. As he was about to give up, he heard a very faint cry from the roof, looking up, he found Jade. She was sitting on top of the once broken pole. Kid smiled to himself as he hopped up and stood behind Jade.

"J-jade? A-are you alright." He knew the answer, but nothing else was coming to mind.

"No. M-my sister hates me! I have nothing left! M-mother and father got killed by a witch... a-and the rest of my family, died years before that, I have nothing left!" Jade shrieked.

Looking down Kid noticed the necklace Jade had in her hand. He took a seat beside her. Looking closer he saw that the pendent was a heart, on the inside was a photo of Jade and Krissy at their 15th birthday, when they were still happy and loving to each other. He frowned as he put a arm around Jade pulling her close, she had began to lose control of her breathing as her crying became uneven.

"K-kid... what do I do!" Jade yelled as she hugged Kid tightly.

"Jadedstar, you're not alone, you have all of your friends. Me, Soul, Maka, Liz, Patty, Chrona, Black Star, Tsubaki, you're not alone. You're far from it." He smiled. She looked up to him, his smile grew as he wiped away several tears.

"We wont abandon you like you're sister did."

Giving Kid another hug, Jade stood up looking out at the setting sun. She looked down to the pendent in her hand before looking at the ground.

"Jade no."

"Yes." The look in her eyes was piercing.

Taking one last look at the pendent, she threw it off the 100 foot story building. She watched as the gold necklace shawn in the light of dawn. They could hear a small snap as it hit the ground. Taking a deep breath, Jade threw herself at Kid again.

"Lets... just go.." She said as she started back to the building.

"Alright Jade."

Krissy had just finished grabbing the rest of her belongings. She huffed a sigh as she walked out of the academy, when she heard something snap under her foot. Looking down, she saw something shining. She picked it up and, taking a closer look, she gasped.

"J-Jadedstar.."

Krissy considered dropping the pendent, but something wouldn't let her. Closing her hand around it, she walked off down and out of Death City forever, leaving her sister, best friends, and most of all, her life.

* * *

Author's notes: Sad, sad, sad. Poor Jade. Poor Soul. Poor Krissy. What a poor story this is becoming :( XD Good? Bad? Tell Me!

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


	5. I can't live without you!

The sun was overwhelming as it consumed Krissy's already weakening body. Memories of the good times she had with Jade and the others swarmed her disoriented mind, incoherent thoughts made their way through her head, confusing her even more.

It had been more than twenty-four hours since Krissy had any water, or liquids and she could feel her body dehydrating. She looked around her and all she could see was a dessert. Krissy was pretty sure she'd made it to Hell- a deathly hot place, with no water in sight.

Dizzily, she looked ahead again, trying to ignore the blood she'd lost already. She took another step, but the ground collapsed underneath her, dragging her into a deep hole. She screamed in horror, but quickly enough, she hit the ground.

She rolled onto her back, coughing up blood; she stared up at the blue sky. The hole was at least twenty feet deep, and she didn't have the strength to try and get out. When Krissy hit the ground, she felt her head smash hard against the ground. She groaned as the world swam around her. She looked down and saw that her wound had reopened and even more blood was coming out than before.

She stared hopelessly up towards the sky; she missed Jade, and all the others. Maybe even Stein and Soul, too. She coughed again, tasting blood in her mouth again. _Please save me, Jade_, were her last coherent thoughts before the darkness took over.

Several miles away was Stein with Spirt, and Kid with the twins. The five of them were searching and yelling Krissy's name. Stein knew the mistake Krissy was making, in the state she was in, she lucky to make it over two days out in the dessert.

"I'm going to go up ahead!" Kid yelled as he hopped on his skateboard and flew higher.

Kid scanned the area in search for anyone, anything that could give him a clue... he feared the worse.

The sun beat down on the reaper as he continued to scan the area, suddely he spotted something, blood and a lot of it too.

"Stein, I think I found her!" Kid yelled back.

As Kid flew closer he could only imagine the worst for Krissy, he could already imagine them dragging her lifeless body back to the DWMA. He could see the tears steam down Jade's pale cheeks.

**_NO! _**

He refused to believe any of that. As he followed the blood soaked path, he saw a figure laying lifeless in a deep hole. Kid instantly and cautiously flew down and into the hole. He hopped off the board and gasped.

"STEIN, SHE'S IN HERE!" He yelled.

"Krissy-c-can you hear me?" Kid asked trying to hold back his tears; you didn't have to be a docter to see how close she was to death.

Krissy felt someone shaking her lightly; it hurt. She groaned and coughed once again- she was shocked she still had the strength to cough. She heard a familiar voice, and forced her eyes open. She could vaguely make out Kid.

"K-Kid?" She asked, her voice hoarse. She could hardly believe it- she figured she was now hallucinating.

"SHE'S STILL ALIVE!" Kid yelled as Stein slid down into the hole.

Stein colapssed on the opposite side of Krissy and rolled her over onto her back.

"Krissy, are you ready to come back home?" Stein asked with a smirk.

"Stein! What're you doing! We need to get her back to the academy!" Kid yelled furiously.

Krissy closed her eyes; her head hurt and she couldn't understand what they were saying. The voices mixed together, not making any sense. She was sure she'd probably hit her head a bit too hard on the fall down.

**"**Hmm, she didn't even cuss at me, she's seriously bad." Stein said as he lit a smoke.

"You think? Look at her! We need to get her back... now!" Kid screamed.

"Alright, alright..." Stein sighed, Krissy was going to have to deal with Lord Death if she survied this...

Stein carefully scooped up Krissy's lifeless body and began to sprint back to the DWMA, Spirt ran after him, and Kid watched Krissy carefully as he flew beside Stein on his board.

Stein, Spirt, Kid and the twins burst into the nurses office in the academy. The run back was tiring and took way longer than they had wished.

Stein placed Krissy down on a bed and got right down to work. He hooked an IV into Krissy's arm, and in the other arm, he gave her an IV full of blood. He restitched her head and looked her over for any other injuries, she had sprianed her ankle, but that was about all.

In the excitment of it all, Soul who had been resting peacefully in the bed across from Krissy, woke up alarmed.

"W-who is that?" Soul asked outloud, Kid turned to face him, he seemed to be on the verge of tears.

"T-that's Krissy, Soul..."

Krissy's complexion had become pale, her eyes heavy with fatigue, the head, face, arms and clothes covered in blood. Her face had several cuts, clearly from gravel. Her hair was tousled; that did not look like Krissy.

"I-Is she going to be alright?" Was all Soul could say out of his shock.

Stein turned and faced Soul, he was covered in Krissy's blood and had a deep look of sorrow on his face.

"I don't know Soul."

"D-does Jade know ye-"

"No! No one can tell her until we know what outcome Krissy has!" Stein suddenly yelled cutting Soul off.

"I-is it that bad?" Soul asked still in shock.

"Look at her Soul, does she look good to you?" Kid asked.

"W-well no, s-she doesn't even look the same..." Soul hesitated.

Suddenly there was loud screaming from outside the door. Kid, Stein and Soul shared glances before Kid cautiously opened the door. Outside stood Jade, she looked eager and had Black Star gripping her waist trying to keep her away from the door.

"Kid!" She screamed.

"Jade, you can-"

"Shut the hell up and let me see my damn sister!" She shrieked.

"We can't..."

Jade glared at Kid before turning her arm into a blade; out of fear Black Star let go, Kid took a step back.

"Let. Me. IN!" She screamed again taking a step toward Kid.

Kid gave in and moved aside. Jade returned her arm and threw the door open roughly.

"Jade, stop!" Stein yelled.

"Stein don't!" Kid yelled back; Stein saw the fear in Kid's eyes and moved aside.

Jade's eyes widened before tears began streaming down her cheeks. She ran to Krissy's side and screamed. She gripped her sister's hand, then she felt something. Opening Krissy's hand, she found her pendent.

Kid had now approtched Jade again, his eyes widened, "D-didn't you throw that off the roof the other day?" Kid asked.

Jade could only nod.

Pain entered Krissy's head and she bit back a scream. She could feel the warmth of someone's hand wrapped around her icy one- it was the hand that held the pendant.

She managed to open her eyes ever so slightly. Jade was crying- she didn't like that. Her eyes closed again, but she gave Jade's hand a very light squeeze.

"Don't cry over me," Krissy managed to get out, coughing more blood up.

"K-Krissy, I- this is all my fault, I-I'm so sorry..." Jade lowered her head as, against her will, more tears poured down her cheeks.

Krissy managed to shake her head a bit. "Naw, I was stubborn; I don't deserve to live," She hardly got out, before she broke out into another coughing fit.

Jade's eyes widened. "Yes you do! I can't live without my older sister, are you nuts? P-Please, blame me, I-I'll never feel better other wise... I-I just want to absorb your pain..." Jade's grip on Krissy's hand tightened as more tears fell.

"No you don't." Krissy grinned, before darkness took over.

"Krissy? Krissy!" Jade shrieked as she shook her sister's shoulder roughly.

Black Star returned to the room and ripped Jade off of Krissy. Jade turned and threw herself at Soul an began screaming as she cried; all he could do was hold her tightly and pray.

Jade eventually fell into a deep sleep beside Soul. She was exausted from worrying, crying, and worrying all over again. She felt defeated, if Krissy died, she was going to kill herself; she already planned it, or maybe she was just going crazy. She didn't really want to die, she had all sorts of friends and a boyfriend, but the more she thought about it, the more wrong it felt, without her older sister, nothing made sence.

Jade's eyes fluttered open weakly. She was laying alone. Soul was gone, all that remained was her, Stein, and her wounded sister.

Stein was hovering over Krissy, Jade jerked up and ran over to her sister's bedside, taking a seat in the nearby chair. She gripped Krissy's hand, and when she saw the disapproving look in Stein's eyes, she glared at him. Stein sighed and walked out, Jade turned her attention to Krissy.

She clearly wasn't dead yet. Her skin tone had some colour, the hanging bags were half empty; all that seemed to give Jade hope, except Krissy's expression. Her face remained with a dry and painful guilt. Jade wanted nothing more then to wipe that look away but she couldn't. She worried that if she moved her sister in anyway she would shatter, she seemed so weak, so britle.

"Come back to me Krissy, I can't face this world alone..." Jade said, barely a whisper.

"You've never been alone," Krissy spoke quietly, forcing herself into a sitting position. The world spun around her, so she closed her eyes and hardly managed to stop herself from puking. With her eyes closed, she held her fist out towards Jade, much like they had in the past when something worked out. They'd pound it and that would be that.

"S-sister..." Jade spoke quietly as she forced back tears; she starred at Krissy's fist and hit it lightly still worried Krissy may shatter. "K-Krissy please lay back down..." Jade lowered her head, in yet another attempt to hide tears.

"Baka," Krissy muttered, still with the grin on her face. "Why're you upset? I don't needa lay down! Hell yeah! Oi, Black Star!"

Krissy'd heard the lot of them standing outside the door, and was stoked when she'd heard he was there, too. She was ready to blow the whole recovering thing off and go cause a good ole Krissy and Black Star ruckus.

"W-what! No Krissy! Are you nuts? Lay back down now!" Jade screamed.

Black Star burst into the room with a limping Soul and Kid, and the others following.

"We thought we lost you there, Krissy!" Black Star yelled as he now held out a fist with a huge grin on his face.

"Lost me?" Krissy wondered. "I wasn't lost- I was just playing some good ole hide and go seek! Who woulda thought it would've taken you guys that darn long. I really needed to piss!"

Krissy knocked fists with Black Star.

"Ready to go train?"

Jade's mouth gaped open. She was speechless. Was she dreaming? Had her sister really healed right in front of her eyes in under a minute?

"Krissy," Soul suddenly said, pain and regret buried deep within his scarlet eyes. "I'm so sorry, I was completely uncool, c-can you forgive me?" Soul asked sounding guilty.

"Nope!" She replied, though her voice sounded bright and happy. Just hearing his voice pissed her off, but she still held the smile on her face.

Soul lowered his head as he silently walked out of the room, eyes followed him out, only Maka chased after him.

"Well are we just going to stand around?" Black Star said changing the mood of the room.

"Oh hell no!" Jade yelled, now standing. "You. Are. Not. Leaving. This. Damn. Bed. Yet!" Jade yelled glaring at her sister.

No matter what smile Krissy put on, no matter what lies she told, Jade wasn't going to believe her sister was alright, not after all she had been through, not with how she still looked.

:No! That'd be a waste of a beautiful day!" Krissy replied, practically jumping outta the bed.

Her smile didn't falter, even though the pain was almost overwhelming. She grinned, practically running past Jade. She was managing to move on pure adrenaline from the pain- it worked out for her, but she knew later she'd be paying the price.

"Baka, can't catch me! C'mon, Black Star!"

"Alright!" Black Star yelled happily as he chased after Krissy; Jade stood in complete shock, Kid and Tsubaki rested hands on both of Jade's shoulders, all three sighed.

Halfway down the hall Krissy and Black Star smacked into someone, looking up they saw Stein, he didn't look impressed.

"What are you doing out of bed Krissy actually," He turned his bolt three times. "how are you even standing yet?" Stein asked, confusion frozen on his face.

"Well, wouldn't you like to know!" She teased with a wink, dashing down the hall with Black Star tailing.

"W-what I wouldn't give to study that one..." Stein said as madness shot through his veins.

"Professor!" Jade yelled as she approtched Stein, Kid, Tsubaki and the twins close on her tail.

"Ah, I see you failed at stopping your sister, as I expected." Stein said with a sigh.

"H-How is she even standing yet?" Kid asked out of breath.

"I honestly can't think of anything else but adrenaline, Krissy is a very strong meister; she refuses to stay down, shes a lot like Black Star in that way, the difference between her and Black Star is, she has a limit, she can only work on the adrenaline for so long before the pain becomes too much and the fake smile she is wearing so proudly fades." Stein explained.

"S-so, she is going to collapse any minute!" Tsubaki asked.

"She may." He said simply.

"Dammit!" Jade yelled as she ran after Black Star and Krissy; the others ran close behind her.

* * *

AN: Yay things are betta now~ Well kinda, when will Krissy learn? -.-" Good? Bad review~

XxSoulNoteWritterxX & .


	6. Over did it much?

"Oi, Black Star! Catch!" Krissy yelled, throwing the chair at him, he caught it and she could tell he was more than confused. She grinned and grabbed a rope, tying it to his head.

"Training!" She exclaimed.

She sat down on top of it and pointed in a random direction. "Run that way for three whole miles, while carrying me!"

"Yosh!" Black Star yelled, running as fast as he could in that direction.

"Climb up that building!" Krissy demanded, pointing to the highest building around. He did as she said and he reached the top. She hopped off the chair and set it down up there, sitting down in it. "Not so bad of a view, huh? Anyways, wanna see who can break more windows running down this building? No actually forcing them to break though, hm?"

Jade, Kid, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty stood down below looking wide eyed at the two idiots above.

"KRISSY ARE YOU CRAZY?" Liz yelled up.

"RUN, RUN DOWN THE BULDING!" Patty cheered.

Jade glared at the blond and Liz sighed.

"Patty, Krissy is risking her life up there, her more than Black Star, we want them both down here unharmed..."

"Oh, okay sis~! KRISSY RUN DOWN CAREFULLY!" Patty yelled happily.

Everyone from behind Patty sighed, they gave up.

Krissy grinned over at Black Star. "As soon as they all sigh at Patty's stupidity, we go."

By pure luck, they all did sigh, and sure enough, the pair started heading down the building. At first, Black Star took the lead, but Krissy wouldn't have that- her muscles and body screamed in agony, but she pushed forward, managing to get ahead of him. About halfway down she lost her footing.

"Shit!"

She manuveured herself and used the side of another building to catch her balance. Her vision blurred for a second, but she ignored it, jumping back onto the main building. Black Star was ahead, but she still continued. Krissy wasn't gonna give up.

Black Star made it to the bottom about ten seconds before Krissy- she didn't land as smoothly though, with the few seconds left, her vision faded momentarily and next thing she knew, she was sitting on top of Black Star.

"Gomen," Krissy apologized, not yet moving. She gulped as she could already feel the pain starting in- she would never learn.

Jade rushed to the fallen idiots.

"Krissy you alright? You don't look so good again..." She huffed a sigh.

"Obviously!" She replied brightly.

Jade sighed again as Kid walked up and stood beside Jade. Kid looked calm, then suddenly there was a spark of anger in his eyes.

"Yes this may not be the DWMA, but did you see the beauty of this building before you two idiots got here!" Kid yelled as he glared at the two.

Krissy blinked and looked over at Black Star. "I didn't, did you?"

"Nope," Black Star's reply was just as she had anticipated. She stuck her tongue out at Kid.

"Therefore, it clearly wasn't that beautiful at all," Krissy told him, smirking.

"Oh jeez..." Jade said as she hung her head; Krissy would never learn.

"I will ki-J-Just go." As Kid was about to explode, he calmed himself.

"Kid, are you alright?" Jade asked calmly as she rested her hand on his shoulder.

"I will be once they leave." He said, clearly trying to keep calm.

Krissy blinked and looked down at Black Star. "Wanna gimme a piggy-back somewhere else? Kid doesn't like us, anymore."

"Whata jerk," Black Star teased, standing up with her on his back. "Let's go! Yaahooo!"

Black Star booked it down the street with Krissy on his back. The pain was starting to come back, so she closed her eyes and rested her forehead on the back of his neck, hoping to just fall asleep.

Black Star noticed Krissy suddenly become even heavier, he could feel her head resting against his neck, he tensed up, that so wasn't like her. Black Star slowed down his pace a bit and half way looked over his shoulder to see Krissy's eyes glued shut.

"K-Krissy, you alright?" He asked, concern clear in his voice.

"Yeah, you just know I'm not big on heights," Krissy easily lied, still not opening her eyes. "They make me dizzy, and whatnot."

"Oh, true!" He agreed, though, he felt it might've been a bit more than that, he decided not to press, because that wasn't the type of person he was.

Back at the destroyed building, Jade stood helplessly watching Kid curse and swear over the broken windows. Jade sighed to herself and looked down to her hand, she held the pendent in her hand. Jade wasn't stupid, she could read her sister well, but being Krissy's weapon and sharing a wavelength made reading her all that much easier.

Jade sighed again as she jumped up beside Kid.

"I-is there anything I can do to help?" She asked camly, she was the only person left, everyone else went back to the academy.

"No, it's alright." He said without looking over.

Jade sighed again as she sat down, her eyes falling onto the pendent again.

"What's wrong Jadedstar? Shes alive, and well aparently, why you still look so down?" Kid asked as he stopped fixing and looked over.

"B-Before Krissy yelled for everyone to come in, I saw a side of her I don't think I've ever seen before..."

"I don't think I'm quite following..." Kid said as he stopped working completely and sat down beside Jade.

"I-It's nothing... heh, I just know shes not doing okay, I can almost feel her pain." Jade huffed yet, another sigh.

"Can I ask you somethin'?" Kid suddenly asked.

"Oh, yeah." Jade said as a blush suddenly covered her face.

"How is it you two are sisters yet, one of you is a weapon, and the other isn't?"

"Heh, our dad was a weapon, I seemed to take on from his side." She laughed.

"Oh." He laughed too.

Suddenly there was loud yelling. The two looked over the edge to see Black Star with Krissy on his back.

"YAHHOOO!" He yelled.

"Someone..." Jade started.

"Shoot me..." Kid finished as they both hung their heads.

After about a minute of Black Star running around, Krissy had managed to fall asleep, or passout, depending how you looked at it.

Black Star finally stopped in front of the academy. He waited for Krissy to hop off his back, when she didn't he became alarmed. Carefully he slipped her off and onto the ground. Looking around to make sure no one was around first, he pulled Krissy into a half sitting position with her head up against his shoulder, he began shaking her.

"Krissy get up!" He yelled.

"Oi! Black Star! Don't you know not to wake a person from there nap?" Krissy asked, half-jokingly.

"Well sorry, but isn't like you to fall asleep..." Black Star stated with a grin.

"Yeah, but I was up all night, so you need to take that into consideration," Krissy told him with a nod, feeling rather intelligent that she came up with an excuse so fast.

"Oh, alright." Black Star may not be overly intellegent, but he could tell that was a lie, but he wasn't going to press the issue, not only cause it wasn't like him, but because Krissy seemed to really want to aviod the whole concept.

Suddenly Stein was standing beside the two; Black Star even jumped, neither saw him coming their way at all.

"How do you feel now Krissy?" Stein asked as he inhaled his cigarette.

"I'm great!" Krissy said as she hopped to her feet; she wished she hadn't. The quick movement made her sway, and no matter how hard she tried to cover it up, Stein wasn't about to ignore it.

"Seems you aren't so great. Come with me, or do we have to force you in here again?" Stein asked coldly.

Krissy merely nodded, her adrenaline had faded, she was no lnger in the mood to fight, or even move for that matter. With one arm supporting her, and Black Star following close behind, they headed inside.

* * *

AN: Continuing~ :3 Good? Bad review~

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


	7. Trouble?

"Do I have to?" Krissy whined, slowly following behind them.

Stein stopped walking and glared at Krissy. "Well I suppose you don't, but you remember what happened last time you didn't listen... right?"

Krissy gulped and went pale, nervously glancing the other direction when Stein glared at her. She too had also stopped walking.

"But what're you gonna do to me?" She asked, somewhat fearful. She was afraid he'd try to disect her and experiment on her...

"Put you back in bed and leave you there until I decide you are well enough to go..." Stein said simply as he pulled out a smoke and lit it.

Krissy chewed her bottom lip and looked over at Black Star in hopes of some reassurance- she knew Stein was crazy and that always sketched her out. She didn't like the idea of being stuck in a room for however long without knowing when she'd get out.

Black Star smiled. "I can stay there if you want, a big star like me will help you heal quicker! O-or I can get Jade..." A blush began to stretch across the ninja's face.

"N-no! You could stay- can he stay?" Krissy asked, turning to Stein with big eyes. She didn't think it'd be fair if he were to make her stay there all alone.

Stein looked confused as he inhaled his smoke. He appeared to be in thought, then a smile covered his lips as he exhaled. "Sure, that'd be fine." Stein resumed his walk down the hall.

Krissy shivered when she saw Stein smile- she was mentally disturbed. "Ne, what's that look for?" She questioned, suspicious of the creepy professor.

"Nothing Krissy... now come on you two..." Stein hollard from down the hall.

The two cautiously followed several feet behind Stein. Krissy almost lost her balence a few times but Black Star managed to catch her. When they finally reached the nurses office Stein pointed to the bed with a cold look in his eyes.

"Lay down Krissy..." His hand dropped. "Lord Death will be in to see you soon, hes not pleased with you... and Black Star, you can stay, but do not interfere, alright?"

"Y-Yes sir..." Black Star said nervously.

Krissy gulped, realizing that it had been a bad idea to go back. She knew it had been, but she didn't think she'd end up in that situation. Her eyes travelled from Stein to the door, and she took a breath, ready to book it out there, despite the fact that she was exhausted and weakened.

Suddenly Krissy felt a hand rest on her shoulder- It was Black Star. He had a soft and simple smile on his lips, it was clear that he knew how scared Krissy was.

"I'll be leaving now, Lord Death should be here soon, please, just stay here Krissy." Stein begged before walking out.

A sigh of defeat escaped Krissy's lips as she stared at the floor.

"B-But Black Star...," she trailed off, not wanting to admit how terrified she was. What if Lord Death were to throw her in jail, or something? She wasn't built for those types of things- she'd go crazy.

"Krissy, I doubt Lord Death will do anything too bad, I mean its like you betrayed us like Crona has..." Black Star pointed out with his hand still resting on Krissy's shoulder.

Krissy was shaking beneath Black Star; she didn't want him to know how scared she was, but she couldn't seem to stop trembling.

"I-I don't wanna stay here," She admitted, still ont looking up at him.

"You don't think I'd actually stand here and watch Lord Death do something horrible to you... do you?" Black Star asked now squeezing her shoulder.

She sniffled and wiped her face, still not looking up.

"Ya mean that?" She asked tearfully. She couldn't see him - or anyone - opposing Lord Death just for the sake of her...

Black Star moved so he was now looking at Krissy directly. He could see her tears and it took almost everything in him not to back away. He looked more serious now as he spoke,

"You're my friend, Krissy. You honestly think I'd watch you get hurt? Of course not!" He let out a nervous laugh in an attempt to hide the blush that was returning again.

Despite the fact that she still had tears in her eyes, she grinned over at him. Krissy knew that he wouldn't betray her like that.

"Yeah, I guess that's true!" She exclaimed. She froze when she heard the door get pushed open, not willing to turn around and see who it was. She pretty much knew who it was, without looking.

Lord Death along with Spirit walked through the door and approtched Krissy's bedside.

"Hey! Hi! How're yeah!" Lord Death exclaimed in his cheery voice.

Krissy just kept her eyes on Black Star, too afraid to look over.

"Fine," Krissy replied quickly.

"Well that is good, very good!" He moved so he was more in Krissy's view. "Now, I believe we need to talk Krissy." His voice had become more harsh and serious. "You have caused quite a bit of trouble lately. Soul and you are in pretty rough condition, you upset the balence of both Stein and Jade, and Kid tells me you and Black Star destroyed the windows to a nearby building, this is serious Krissy, what are we going to do with you now." He didn't say it like a question.

Krissy instinctively moved closer to Black Star, still not looking directly over at Lord Death. She could tell she was in a lot of trouble and it took everything in her to not completely breakdown sobbing- she didn't like being in trouble.

"I-I dunno," She whispered in response, her voice shaking."

Black Star's grip on Krissy tightened as he pulled her closer, he was clearly pissed.

"Well I know you don't. We need to figre somethings out first. Are you planning on having anymore fights with Soul, and do you plan on running away again?" Lord Death asked, still serious.

Krissy relaxed a bit when Black Star pulled her closer, but she still didn't look up at Lord Death.

"I-I won't run away again," Krissy answered quietly. "But fighting with Soul- it's his fault too! It's not fair that I am the only one getting in trouble for that!"

"Calm down, Krissy, he's gotten in trouble too, I spoke with him before I came here." Lord Death sighed. "I will have Soul stay at home until he is better, maybe while you two are healing you can either forget, or get over whatever is bothering you two. No need to let this fight destroy your friendship." Lord Death sighed again. "We can repare the windows, but there is still one thing that is bothering me."

Finally, she looked up at him- she figured by the tone of his voice, he wasn't so angry.

"What is it?" Krissy wondered, chewing her bottom lip.

"Well, if everything else is looked after, then one thing remains, your relationship with Jade. The day before you ran off she went kind of crazy, Stein is still unsure what is wrong with her, we worry it may happen again. With Jade's condition she needs people like her own sister to rely on... What I'm saying is, you two are the only family you have left, are you going to fix things with Jade and look after one another?" Lord Death still seemed fairly serious.

Krissy nodded, not really trusting her voice. She sniffled and wiped at her face again- she wouldn't let Jade down, not ever again. If she had to die protecting her, then she would do it.

"I-Is that everything?"

"Well if you have no intention of causing more problems, and plan on listening to Stein, than yes, that's all." He voice sounded cheery again. "Byyeee!" He walked out taking Spirit with him.

Krissy wiped at her eyes once more.

"Am I that much trouble?" She wondered sadly, looking up at Black Star.

He laughed. "Well not normally, but lately yeah." He admitted. "It's not like me to say this, but you are going to listen to Stein, right?" Black Star asked as he kept his eyes on anywhere but on Krissy.

She chewed her bottom lip and sighed, staring down at the white blankets. She even made Black Star hate her, she was sure of it.

"Sure," She replied quietly, moving outta his grasp.

Even her best friend hated her now...

Black Star starred at her oddly, did he make her nervous, or was it something more?

"K-Krissy, what's that look for, I'm not mad at you..." He said nervously.

"Yes you are," Krissy got out, biting back a sob. She knew he was mad at her- everyone was. They all hated her, she was sure of it.

"What? Why would I be?" He asked tilting his head slightly in confusion.

She shrugged and bit her bottom lip.

"Everyone is," She replied sadly.

Black Star sighed and sat down beside Krissy. He drapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer so she was leaning against his side.

"No one is mad at you Krissy, except maybe Stein. We're all just worried about you. One moment you seem fine and yourself, next you're basically falling over. We just want to make sure you're alright." He said honestly as he blush returned, yet again.

Krissy's skin turned bright pink and her heart beat rapidly in her chest; she wasn't used to people really caring about her. Or holding her the way he was.

"I-I'm sorry," She apologized looking him in the eyes.

He laughed nervously. "I-it's alright." He admitted. "Still want me to stay? Or should I get Jade?" He asked with another laugh as he too now starred into her eyes.

"I-I want you to stay," Krissy told him with a nod, she was confident that she'd rather have him there than Jade right then and there.

He laughed again as he smiled. "Alright Krissy."

There was an odd atmosphere in the air; not that it was unconfortable, it was just confusing to the two. If Black Star had to guess, he'd say he had felt this type of atmosphere around Maka and Soul before...

Black Star finally decided to break the odd silence. "What's it like having family?" He asked nervously.

Krissy was taken aback by the question. She pondered it for a second, chewing her lip as she though about it.

"It can be hard," She told him honestly. "You feel like you gotta put everything on the line for 'em 'cause you love them so much. It's kinda like a meister and their weapon when you think about it. It's like all of our friendships, too! We're always there for each other; you've got your own family with us, so you do have a family."

Krissy smiled up at him; her first real smile in a long time.

Black Star looked confused as he thought, then he smiled and looked back at Krissy. "Good to know, that includes you, right?" He asked.

"Of course!" She replied brightly with a nod.

Black Star smiled again as he looked deeply into Krissy's eyes. Unwillingly he began to move closer toward Krissy until they could feel their breath mixing together, then the door swung open and the two pulled apart.

Kid, Jade, Tsubaki and the twins stood there.

"Krissy, you alright now?" Jade asked concered.

Black Star's eyes followed Jade's arm to see she had her hand entwined around Kid's; he nudged Kirssy as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Krissy's face was bright red as she starred at the people in the door - was he going to kiss her? Had he been about to bloody kiss her? She took a shaky breath and tried to pull herself together before they thought she was sick again. When she was nudged she noticed Kid and Jade. Her eyes widened.

"Ne, what did we miss?" Krissy asked, shocked.

Jade looked down to her connected hand and blanked. She ripped her hand away and hid it behind her back- she tried using her long hair to cover her beat red face; she was completely speechless.

Kid laughed. "Naah, nothing really, so how're you two?" This time Kid had a smirk of his face, he was motioning toward Black Star and Krissy who were sitting extreamly close.

"We're fine," Krissy replied, not moving away from Black Star. She was comfortable and she was still in too much shock to move. "I'm not in much trouble, erm, any really, at all..."

"That's good. I heard Soul is getting pulled from the academy until he's healed." Tsubaki stated innocently.

"Yeah we were told that alrea-" Black Star got cut off,

"Pfft Soul!" Jade complained as she glared at the floor. "He can keep Maka, I don't want em! All he has done is caused me and Krissy pain!" Jade yelled before looking dazed-like at Kid. "I have Kid instead, he's nice, sexy, and amazing!" Jade stated as she wrapped her arms around the young reaper.

"Would you be quiet?" Kid asked as his face turned red.

"Uh... that's kinda random," Krissy stated bluntly, raising an eyebrow at her sister.

"S-sorry Krissy." She said awkwardly as she pulled away from Kid, still blushing. "I'm gad to see you're alright and actually listening to Stein, I should probably head home, see you later?" Jade asked Krissy.

Krissy gave a nod and thumbs up. "Of course ya will!" She replied, feeling the urge to jump up and run around. Everything seemed to be getting better, and it made her excited.

"And don't be sorry for something that makes you happy, goof!" She scolded her sister with a grin.

Jade smiled happily walking forward and hugging Krissy tightly- she was just happy to see a real smile upon her sisters face rather than a fake one.

"Firstly, I'm still sore," She admitted- she never admitted those types of things. "and secondly, I don't like hugs! Kidding, kidding; just don't hug me that tight."

Krissy smiled at her sister.

Jade playfully smacked Krissy over the head, careful not to hit her too hard. "Night smartass, see you at home." She laughed as she walked out hand and hand with Kid as the three girls followed close behind, leaving Black Star and Krissy alone again.

"Ciao!" Krissy called out, waving until they closed the door. She sighed and slumped down a bit closer to Black Star- she didn't think Jade realized how sore her whole body actually was.

* * *

AN: Good? Bad? Review! Shhh! We know Black Star is OOC! XD It kinda happens when he shows love :3

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


	8. A new side of Black Star and Krissy?

"You alright Krissy?" Black Star asked.

She looked up at him and nodded, still confused about what had happened before.

The look in Krissy's eyes made Black Star feel awkward. "W-well that's good." He said simply, now keeping his eyes on the ground.

"What's wrong?" Krissy wondered, noticing how he wouldn't look at her. She chewed her bottom lip worriedly, wondering what she'd done wrong now.

His eyes widened a her question and he instantly looked back up at her. "N-Nothing!" He mentally smacked himself for yelling so loud. "I ah, just um..." He cut himself off before he looked too stupid.

He couldn't figure out why he had almost kissed Krissy... he hadn't even considered liking her that way, but the more that he thought about it, the more true he realised it was...

Krissy moved around so she was looking him right in the eyes. "What is it? You can tell me anything," She promised.

Black Star could feel his face become hot again, he couldn't tell her, that'd just be crazy! Do gods even love anyone? Care for anyone? He became so deep within his thoughts he almost forgot Krissy was waiting for a reply.

"I ah... d-do you um... l-like a-anyone?" He rushed through his sentence as he face just increased in heat; he figured Krissy could hear how loud his heart was beating.

Krissy's face felt warm and she nervously bit her lip, looking away. "Uh- I kinda do - yeah," She replied, nervously fidgeting. "Do uh you?"

Black Star's heart was beating so fast he could barely breathe. "Y-Yeah, I-I'm pretty sure I do..." He choked out starring at Krissy's back.

Krissy's pulse raced as her face turned a bright pink colour. She took a shaky breath and turned to look at him; he looked about as flustered as she felt.

The two sat speechless for a moment, neither dared to move. Both had thoughts swarming their minds. Black Star's mind kept telling him to kiss her, but he fought it, he really didn't want to get hit by Krissy- he had seen Soul get hit one too many times, and everytime it looked pretty damn painful...

"I- uh...," Krissy tried to think of something to say, but she couldn't seem to get out a coherent sentence, or even a coherent thought.

Black Star sighed. She seemed too paralyzed to even talk. Black Star quickly connected their lips as he shut his eyes. He prepared himself to be hit.

Krissy's eyes widened for a second before closing; her heart was racing and she was shocked by him. She hadn't ever expected that from him, noway, not from Black Star, but she definitely wasn't going to object. She'd never been kissed before, and she never knew Black Star felt that way about her...

When no hit seemed to come Black Star's way, he slowly opened his eyes and pulled away- he kept eye contact with Krissy, despite how red he knew his face was.

Krissy blinked and looked away, her heart was still racing in her chest and she was surpised she hadn't fainted or something. She threw her arms around him and hugged him and buried her face in his chest, hardly able to keep it together. He actually kissed her!

As shocked as Black Star was, he seemed to still have enough sence to be able to wrap his arms around Krissy delicately; he saw from the hug Jade gave her earlier that she was still in a trumendous amount of pain. He couldn't believe he had actually kissed her, let alone that he had not be assassinated by Krissy yet.

He inhaled letting her scent fill his lungs, he needed to get a grip on reality- he isn't a god yet, that means he's more than allowed to love Krissy... right?

Krissy closed her eyes, but they shot open when the door went flying open and the sounds of an all too familiar rolling chair came in. Of course, Krissy thought bitterly to herself, Stein just had to ruin my moment!

Black Star jumped by didn't pull away; he knew how much the crazy professor freaked out Krissy.

Stein's chair tripped over a wire and colapssed. The professor looked up at the two upside down, a look of confusion covered his face.

"How do you feel Krissy?" Stein asked casually from the floor.

"Perfect," Krissy mumbled in response, not moving away from Black Star.

A small laugh escaped Black Star's lips as he tighted his grip on Krissy a bit.

Stein laughed as he sat up and put his chair back upright before sitting back down on it in his odd way.

"Do you still feel whoozy or anything?" He asked her.

She leaned her head against Black Star's chest and nodded in response.

"Oh? Well if that's the case I think it'd be better if you stayed here for tonight, I wont actually be here, I promise." Stein said with a small smirk.

Krissy's face went bright pink and she pulled back from Black Star, getting ready to attack Stein.

"You sick pervert!"

"Huh?" Stein said confused. "I need you to stay here so I can check on you in the morning, it's getting late, I am going to head home, bye." Stein rolled out quickly closing the door behind him.

Black Star glanced over to Krissy and laughed. "Do you always think the worst of him?" He asked with yet another laugh.

Krissy brought her palm to her forehead, though, she had a grin on her face. "Yes, yes I do! He's crazy!" She told him, laughing a bit too.

Black Star stood up and smiled before saying, "Stein is right, it's gettin' late, I ah, should probably get heading home..."

Krissy frowned and stared at her lap, giving a small nod. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she was afraid to sleep there by herself- one of the reasons she always tried to escape staying in the infirmary.

Black Star noticed the nervous look in Krissy's eyes and reached out for her hand as a blush returned. "I-If you want I could probably stay here..." He said awkwardly as he looked at her.

Krissy's face turned bright pink and she let out a nervous laugh, turning away. "Uh I doubt you really want to," She told him nervously, though, she did want him to stay.

He smiled taking his seat back down beside her. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, it's boring," Krissy replied before adding, "and kinda scary."

He laughed. "It wouldn't be boring if I was here and, it's less scary when you're not alone." He smiled as he guided her chin in his direction forcing her to look into his eyes; they were honest and caring.

Krissy chewed her bottom lip nervously as she stared into his eyes and gave a small little nod. "A-Alright, if you say so," She agreed. "What time's it, anyways?"

He shrugged. "Dunno..." He laid down on his back closing his eyes. "You should probably call Jade and let her know you wont be coming home though," He stated with a yawn.

"Oh true!" Krissy exclaimed. She grabbed the phone beside the bed and dialed their number, waiting for her to answer.

"If this is Soul again trying to apologise I got a message for yeah... LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE! I FOUND SOMEONE MUCH BETTER!" Jade's voice burst through the phone angerily.

Krissy pulled the phone away and yelled back into it, "Well, jeez! I call to tell ya I'm spending the night here, but instead I get an earful of an annoying voice!"

She grinned and put the phone back to her ear.

There was a few seconds of silence before a nervous Jade began to speak once again.

"S-shit... s-sorry sis... I ah... Soul has been buggin' me..." She let out a nervous laugh. "So you're staying there?" She asked.

"Yeah, I am, and just gimme the word and I'll break outta here and go pound his ass," Krissy assured her sister with a nod, even though she couldn't see her.

A loud and annoyed sigh came through the phone. "No more fights sis, alright, atleast until you're better... please..." She begged. "Oh! By the way sis, what's goin' on with you and Black Star?" Jade asked with a laugh.

Krissy blushed at the other end of the line. "Oh nothing! Nothing at all!" She replied, giving a nervous laugh. "What about you and Kid? And aw... not even a tiny fight with that weakling?"

On the other end Jade was now blushing furiously. "Nothing is goin' on really..." She hesitated. "Just ah, we ah, got talking and it lead to some... stuff..." She let out a nervous laugh before snapping to her sences. "No! Not even one! Besides remember the condition you're in? He obviously ain't that weak if he can put you in a hosptial bed." Jade stated.

Krissy's lips formed a thin line. "I can take him now," She stated seriously. She hadn't even lost, so she didn't get what Jade was getting at.

"Krissy, I'm serious... I don't want you fighting, at least until your head has healed alright?" Jadedstar begged her sister.

"Yeah, yeah," Krissy replied nonchalantly. "Well, I'm gonna go, lots of love, ciao!"

Jade smiled on the other end. "Love yeah too sis, byeez!"

From behind Krissy Black Star had appeared to have passed out on her bed.

Krissy sighed and laid down beside Black Star, pulling the blankets over them. It didn't take long before she too fell asleep.

* * *

AN: Good? Bad? Cute right! :3

XxSoulNoterWritterxX


	9. Madness returns?

Krissy slowly opened her eyes as the sunlight beamed through the windows. She looked around and frooze when she was Stein sitting there... staring right at her. She shrieked and jumped, falling outta the bed on the other side.

Black Star shifted slightly but didn't wake up.

Stein glared at Krissy before pointing toward Black Star and saying, "Why is he here?"

Krissy rubbed her head and looked over at Black Star before back at Stein. "Um, uh," She stuttered not too sure what to say to him- she was half expecting him to attack her, or something. He looked mad.

"Are you that afraid of me that you need Black Star as company?" Stein asked, almost looking hurt.

Krissy looked down at the floor. "I-I'm sorry," She apologized.

Stein smiled, not an evil creepy smile, just a casual smile that you'd expect from any normal person. "Apology accepted. Now, how do you feel this morning?" He asked changing the subject.

The smile completely took Krissy by surprise and she smiled the back - first time they'd ever really smiled at each other, ever. "Uh, well, I'm still kinda sore, and my head does hurt, but I've felt a lot worse," She replied.

Stein's smiled faded. "That'd be expected after what you've been through." He laughed sightly. "If you want I could see if I could find something to help with the pain."

Krissy stood up and sighed, giving a nod. "Yeah... do you think I could go out and play today?" She wondered, bright eyed and hopeful.

Stein cocked an eyebrow to Krissy. "Play? What are you, five?" He laughed before he gave another human-like smile. "Yeah, if you're careful and not reckless... if you are feeling good by tonight you can go back home, alright Krissy?" Stein asked.

She nodded eagerly, bouncing anxiously. "I will be!" Krissy responded.

Stein looked at her oddly again before walking over to a cabinet. He pulled out two bottles and handed them to Krissy.

"Take one pill from the pink bottle in the morning, take one pill from the blue bottle at night to help you sleep, alright? Wake up Black Star and get out already." Stein said with a laugh as he walked out.

"Wait! Was it the blue one in the morning?" Krissy asked, being the smartass she was. She laughed to herself and took one from the pink one, before waking Black Star up. "Ne, Black Star, wanna get up now? I can go outside, again!"

Black Star's eyes fluttered open before he yawned, Krissy now coming into view, for some reason a blush instantly crossed his face.

"R-really?" He asked, shocked.

"Yep!" Krissy replied brightly with a nod. "Stein just left; he told me as long as I took the medicine he gave me, I'd be fine to go out and play! Even play rough if I wanted to is what he said! He sure did!"

Black Star's eyes widened as he began to process what Krissy said.

"Awesome!" He yelled sitting up.

Black Star briefly wondered if last night had been a one time thing, but he tried to shrug off his disapointment before Krissy noticed it, if she hadn't already...

After Black Star's outburst, Krissy saw this look make its way across his face. She placed a hand on his shoulder and tilted her head to the side, worried.

"What's wrong?"

His eyes widened, how was she able to figure it out that quickly? "N-nothing!" He choked out; though he knew she'd see past it, he could feel the sweat rolling down his face past his fake smile.

She frowned and sat down in front of him, crossing her legs. "What's wrong, Black Star?" She questioned again.

Black Star tried ignoring her question by jumping past her and standing closer to the door with his fake smile. "L-let's just go and get out of this creepy hospital room." He sped through his sentence as he felt more sweat roll down his face.

The frown didn't leave her face- he looked like he was about to bloody run away! She formed a plan in her head and once she stood up, she fell forward. "Ow!" Krissy exclaimed, pretending to be in pain.

Black Star's eye widened as he ran to catch Krissy. He knelt down beside her and leaned her up against his chest. "Y-You alright?" He asked as he felt his blush return.

She grinned up at him. "Gotcha!" She cried out, but then the frown returned. She looked up into his eyes.

"So tell me what's wrong."

Black Star admitted defeat and sighed. He looked down at the floor and said,

"W-was last night j-just f-fake?" He asked nervously.

Krissy blinked in surprise and shook her head, her face going pink again. "No! Of course it wasn't," She assured him, placing a hand on the side of his cheek so he'd look at her. "I promise."

Black Star smiled as he placed a quick kiss on Krissy's cheek before helping her stand. Then he smirked and said,

"You were lying, weren't you? Stein didn't give you permission to train in the rough way we do... did he?" Black Star asked with a laugh.

Krissy gave a nervous laugh and scratched the back of her head, looking away from him. "Uh, of course he did! He said that these pills will make me perfectly able to partake in activites we normally do!"

Black Star moved into her eye sight with one of those 'I know you're lying to me' faces. "I think I know Stein better than that Krissy."

"But, Black Star...," Krissy trailed off with a sigh. "I just wanna go out and have some extreme fun- like we've always done..."

He laughed looking into her eyes again. "Alright, but if you look like you're in pain we're stopping." Black Star smiled brightly as he grabbed Krissy's hand and dragged her outside.

She followed behind him, laughing. They ran through the halls until they made it outside. Krissy stopped and looked over at Black Star.

"Wanna train?" She asked, knowing her and Jade would need to get into the swing of things soon.

Black Star smiled. "Sure, I'll go get Tsubaki while you get Jadedstar?" He asked with a laugh.

"Alright, and we'll meet up here in ten minutes?" She questioned, getting ready to run to her and Jade's house.

"Yeah, see you in a few." He said with a smile as he ran off the opposite way from where Krissy was ready to go.

"Ne, Jadedstar!" Krissy yelled, running down the street towards their place. She could see their window was open, so she was hoping that she'd hear and she wouldn't have to go inside to get her.

Jade suddenly appeared at the window; she looked around confused, then she saw Krissy.

"What are you doing out of bed you idiot!" Jade yelled down.

"Stein said I could!" She called up. "We're gonna go train- hurry and get your ass out here!"

"S-seriously? W-where's your boyfriend?" Jade teased.

"I-I dunno what you're talking about! Where's yours?"

Jade laughed. "Sure yeah do sis! I'll be down in a second." In a few minutes Jade got downstairs. "I know somethin is goin' on with you two, and Ima gonna find it out!" Jade laughed. "To answer your previous question, Kid is helping his father today." She frowed for a second before smiling again.

"Oh, well that's good, and you won't find anything out, 'cause there is nothing," Krissy said, sticking her tongue out. "Now hurry up! We gotta go back and meet Black Star!"

Jade smirked and her tone became playful. "Black Star? We're meeting him?" She laughed. "Tsubaki called me last night to ask if I knew where Black Star was... you wouldn't know anything about that, would you?" Jade teased.

"Uh, he fell asleep when I was on the phone with you- he was gonna go home, but I didin't wanna wake him up," Krissy quickly covered, glancing away. "Now c'mon!"

She started taking off down the street, sticking her tongue out at Jade. "Can't catch me!"

Jade watched Krissy run off; she laughed as she ran after Krissy yelling, "You can't lie to me forever! I know there's somethin' goin' on!" She yelled as she ran.

When they returned to the academy, Black Star and Tsubaki were already waiting.

"What took you two so long?" Black Star teased the two.

"Well slow poke over there was being really lazy," Krissy responded, pointing an accusing finger at Jade.

"What! It wasn't m fault, if you had just told me the truth I wouldn't have held us up." Jade pouted.

"Truth of what?" Tusbaki asked Jade.

Black Star could feel the sweat roll down his face, he took a glance at Krissy to see if she was as worried as he was.

Krissy chewed her lip and looked away, nervously glancing over at Black Star- she didn't know if he wanted people knowing and whatnot.

Black Star sighed and looked at Jade before glancing at Krissy. He wasn't sure if she would want anyone to know I mean, they had the same personality, and were both pretty popular.

Krissy stepped towards him and grabbed his hand in hers. She looked up at him nervously, her face going bright again.

He smiled finally understanding, he looked over to Jade and Tsubaki and felt the smallest he ever had before in his life, the look on their faces almost scared him.

"S-so I was right?" Jade asked breathlessly and clearly shocked.

Krissy nervously stood there, staring at the ground and bit her bottom lip, giving a little nod in response.

Jade smiled and jumped up cheering before running and throwing her arms around Black Star and Krissy; Tsubaki stood on the side still speechless.

"I knew it! I knew it! I'm so happy for you sis!" Jade cheered.

"J-Jade... c-can't b-breathe!" Black Star choked out.

"S-Still sore," Krissy squeaked out, trying to escape. Though, it didn't actually hurt, she knew it'd make Jade release her from her strong grasp.

"Crap! I keep forgetting!" Jade yelled as she pulled away. "S-sorry, let's just train..."

"I agree!" Black Star smiled, squeezing Krissy's hand before saying. "Tsubaki, enchanted sword mode!"

"Ah y-yeah..." She hesitated as she disappeared and re-appeared in his hand.

"Let's do this Jade!" Krissy exclaimed throwing her hand in the air.

"Ugh, if we must..." Jade said jokingly as she disappeared and re-appeared in Krissy's hand. "Don't over do it, alright sis?" Jade asked from her weapon form.

"Don't worry Jade, I already made a deal with her, right Krissy?" Black Star asked as he winked.

"Yep!" Krissy nodded in agreement. "I figure I'll let you take the first move, since I'm so skilled and whatnot!"

"Pfft please! Against a big star like me you're tiny and useless!" Black Star yelled as he lunged forward at Krissy.

Krissy jumped up above Black Stars head and grinned down at him. "I'm not tiny!" She exclaimed, swinging the head of her scythe down in his direction.

Black Star laughed as he did a back flip and dodged Krissy's attack. When his feet landed he yelled, "Tsubaki ninja sword mode!" She did as he said and he instantly charged in Krissy's direction again while yelling, "That's what you think Krissy!"

Krissy stumbled backwards, hardly being able to block Black Star's attack with the staff of her scythe. She grunted and jumped backwards, bumping into the building. Smooth, Krissy, she thought to herself.

Jade sighed and said, "Isn't a duel between the two of you useless? I mean, you are like the same level in strength, are you not?" Jade asked her sister as Black Star ran toward Krissy again.

"Ne, it's something to do," Krissy replied with a shrug, looking at Jade. Krissy jumped up and pushed off against the wall to go over Black Star and land on the other side. She winced when she landed, but quickly lunged at Black Star.

He laughed as he used Tsubaki to block the attack. The two weapons clashed and he force sent the two meisters to blow back.

Normally, Krissy would've been able to land after getting blown back like that, but instead she landed on her side, sliding a few feet on the ground.

"Ouch," She mumbled, rubbing at her arm as she got up.

Black Star and Krissy trained together so much that he knew how unlike her that was but as long as she got up, he knew she was alright. He smirked and changed Tsubaki to her chain scythe mode.

Black Star and Tsubaki suddenly yelled, "Let's go soul resonance!"

The chain began to form a star around Jade's and Krissy's feet.

"Krissy do something!" Jade yelled.

Krissy jumped up and tried to get outta the star, before they could land their attack- she was under too much pressure to think of any other strategy. She didn't like when Jade yelled at her telling her to do things.

"I'm trying!" Krissy yelled.

Black Star smirked at Krissy's frustration and used that moment to jump up in the air in a mid-air combat style. Black Star lowered his strength to get Krissy with his big wave, but not nearly enough to hurt her like it would his enimies.

Krissy tried to move, but she couldn't seem to manipulate her movements in the air. She dropped Jade and tried to block herself a bit, knowing if she blocked with Jade, it would've hurt her too.

"Krissy you idiot!" Jade yelled as she changed into a human and jumped off a nearby wall getting in Krissy's way and blocking Black Star's attack with her own body.

"You idiot!" Krissy yelled angrily, falling to the ground. She laid there staring up at the pair - she would've rather taken the hit than have Jade take it.

Jade took the hit and she collapssed to the ground landing on her stomache motionless.

Black Star landed on his feet and ran to Jade's side, panicked; he knew Krissy could have taken that hit, even in her state, but he didn't know how strong Jade's human form was.

Krissy groaned and forced herself up, hurrying to Jade's side. She was freaking out.

"Ne, Jade, get up!"

Jade began to laugh weakly as she rolled over onto her back. "I-I'm not an idiot... t-the first rule as a weapon is t-to always be prepared to die for their meister... e-even if o-our meister is as stupid as you are, Krissy." She smiled weakly as she sat up slowly.

Krissy wiped at her eyes, trying to grin. "See, when I fell, I got stupid dirt in my eyes," She explained. "You should've known better than that, though, I can take a lot more than you can. Isn't that right, Black Star?"

He nodded, speechless.

Jade simply laughed again as she hugged Krissy quickly. "How long you gonna put on that stupid tough girl act?" Jade asked with a smirk. "Dirt my ass, you thought I was dead, or severly hurt." She laughed as she stood up, swaying.

"You alright Jade?" Tsubaki asked trying to help her keep her balence.

"Y-yeah, I-I'm fine..." Jade forced a smile. Truthfully she felt odd, and she had even before Black Star hit her with his wavelength. She remembered Stein warning her to be careful, that he wasn't sure what was wrong with her yet. She took a step forward before her knees buckled together and she collapssed to her knees.

"What's wrong?" Krissy asked, her voice raising into a higher pitch as she panicked.

"N-nothing." Jade lied easily.

"M-Maybe I hit you too hard..." Black Star said as he rested a hand on Krissy's shoulder trying to calm her.

"No, I-I'm fine I said." Jade's voice began to raise, the anger in her tone was clear.

"Ne, Tsubaki, could you go grab Stein?" Krissy asked, looking over at her desperately.

"Oh ah, y-yes." Tsubaki began to run off when she tripped and fell on her face, Jade had gripped her ankle.

"J-Jade?" Black Star said nervously.

A shadow covered Jade's eyes from everyone's view as a creepy laugh began to eminate from her, the laugh started quiet and got louder and louder until even Black Star began to tremble. Black Star ran and ripped Jade's hand off of Tsubaki telling her to hurry and get Stein asap. This time Jade gripped Black Star's wrist with inhuman strength.

"L-Let go, Jade!" He yelled trying to pull her off.

Krissy grabbed Jade by her shoulders. "What're you doing?" She asked hysterically, trying to shake some sense into her.

Krissy could now see Jade's eyes, they had turned red and kishin like. She smirked and let go of Black Star, keeping her eyes locked with Krissy's. Then she began to speak.

"I am not doing anything Krissy." The voice didn't even sound like Jade, yet at the same time it did. "I need to see Lord Death." She stated before laughing her evil laugh once more.

"No! You don't!" Krissy replied, shaking her head quickly. She was terrified as to what was happening to her sister. "Get it together! Please, Jadedstar!"

"Krissy! D-don't you remember what Lord Death told us? He said Stein still didn't know what was wrong with her, t-this must be what they meant!" Black Star yelled as his memory kicked in.

"Oh, but I do, dearest sister..." Jade's evil voice said.

"Stop it!" Krissy shrieked, bringing her hand across Jade's face. "Cut it out and get yourself together!"

Jade's face went confused before his eyes faded back to their original colour and she fell over forward on Krissy's shoulder.

Krissy trembled as she held her sister's body in her arms, trying not to completely breakdown and cry right then and there. Was that what Stein and Lord Death had been talking about?

Black Star moved so he was sitting beside Krissy. "T-that didn't even sound, or look like Jade..." Black Star said, pointing out the obvious.

"You're not making this any easier," Krissy choked out, wondering where Tsubaki had gone.

"S-sorry," He mumbled.

Tsubaki finally came into view with Stein. Stein leaned down beside Black Star and Krissy taking Jade from Krissy's arms.

"Heh, I expected to be coming out here for you, Krissy... not Jadedstar." He teased.

She stared at the ground where her sister had just been laying. She squared her shoulders and stood up, putting on a brave mask for everyone else.

"Yeah; well, take care of her and make her better," Krissy told him, being serious.

"Of course." Stein said with one of his human smiles. "I need to take her back to the academy... see you later kids." Stein said as he scooped up Jade and ran off.

"Y-you can come to our place for a bit if you want, Krissy." Tsubaki offered.

"Uh... do you think maybe we could train more?" She asked, chewing her bottom lip. She clenched her hands together- she needed to get stronger to protect Jade. She had to.

"Ah, how are you going to train without a weapon?" Tsubaki asked, confused.

"The same way I do, right Krissy?" Black Star asked.

"Yep, or I could learn to defend myself when I don't have my weapon," Krissy replied with a nod.

"Well train on your own than, I'm goin' home..." Tsubaki stated as she walked off and out of sight.

Black Star glanced over at Krissy and sighed. "You know it wasn't your fault this happened, right?" He asked, concered.

Krissy averted her eyes from him and stared at her hands. "If I'd moved quick enough and gotten her outta the way...," She trailed off, chewing her lip again.

Black Star gripped Krissy's shoulders trying make her look into his eyes. "Krissy, this isn't the first time this had happened, and it probably wont be the last... there was nothing you could do." He stated as he pulled Krissy close and hugged he tentively.

She relaxed into the hug, but couldn't completely get the thought of it outta her head. "I still need to get strong, though," Krissy told Black Star, looking into his eyes. He had to understand.

"Fine, but we will start tomorrow alright... you're too shaken up to start today, why don't we go check on Jadedstar?" He asked trying to make her understand how worried he was about her.

"No, please, Black Star," Krissy said, knowing she needed all the time she could get to train.

"No," He ordered calmly. "I told you that I chose when we stopped... come on, let's go see Jade, alright?" He said as he gripped her hand, squeezing it.

"Then I'll train on my own," She told him stubbornly, turning her face away from him and pulling her hand away from his.

He smirked as he sneaked up on Krissy and picked her up flinging up over his shoulder as he began to walk toward the academy; even Krissy should know how useless trying to escape from him now would be.

She pounding on his back and tried kicking him. "Let me go! I need to get stronger so I can protect Jade!" Krissy shrieked, wondering what people walking by thought of the duo.

"Try all you like Krissy." He said with a laugh as he actually began to run, in minutes they were infront of the academy, but he still didn't drop her. He smiked looking up to her with his cute and innocent little smile.

She scowled down at him. "The second you put me down, I'm out," She told him honestly with a nod, knowing he wouldn't hold her the whole time they were visiting.

Black Star knew his next choice of words was going to sound cold, but he also knew even Krissy would agree he had a point.

"So if Jade was say... dying... you just walk out?" He asked, curious.

She stopped squirming and stared down at the back of his shoes. "But I know she's not dying... I wanna get stronger and take care of her," Krissy responded, her voice cracking with emotion. He just didn't understand it.

He sighed and put her down, keeping one hand on her shoulder in case she tried to run, though he hoped she wouldn't.

"Krissy, I may not have any family, but I clearly know what it means to care for someone. Do you think Jade would prefer you with her in there?" He pointed to the academy. "Or out here training so you can protect her later on?" Black Star asked, honestly.

Krissy stared at the ground giving a small shrug. "It'd be better in the end for me to train to protect her," She answered, somewhat avoiding the question.

Black Star sighed, giving up. "Fine, don't check on her, but I am." He started walking toward the academy doors, then he stopped and starred at Krissy. "You going to come with me or not? I know she's going to ask for you." He stated truthfully.

"Fine, whatever," Krissy grumbled, following behind Black Star - she wanted to be training, but no, apparentely she wasn't allowed. She doubted Stein even knew what was wrong with her.

* * *

AN: Sorry this one was so big -.-" Review!

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


	10. Things are beginning to make sence?

Inside the nurses office was Jade sitting up in bed chatting with Stein and Kid sitting in a chair beside her holding her hand.

"How yeah feel Jade?" Black Star asked as he approtched Jade's bedside with Krissy.

"I feel fine." She stated. "Though, after Krissy told Tsubaki to go get Stein, I don't remember anything..." She admitted as she lowered her head.

"Lucky," Krissy muttered, chewing my lip. "What's wrong with her?"

Krissy looked over at Stein expecting answers.

Upon hearing Krissy's question Jade began crying hystarically. Stein gripped Krissy's and Black Star's shoulders taking them out of ear shot.

"W-what was that about?" Black Star asked.

"We're pretty sure we figured out the problem, which is a good thing I guess." Stein said, but his voice was cold and almost nervous.

"Well, what is it?" Krissy questioned, shrugging his hand off her shoulder- she still didn't like being touched by him. He still gave her the creeps.

Stein sighed. "There is a witch that showed up just recently. Her name is Lucretia... she is a brain witch... she can control people, brainwash them, possess them, and even make them see illusions..." He explained. "Did you guys hear about the kid that died a few weeks ago without cause? This witch killed him the same way Jade is being affected." He explained calmly.

Krissy's whole body trembled and her knees buckled beneath her. She stared at the floor, trying not to puke. She had heard about the kid that had died, and the thought of that happening to Jade was literally making her sick to her stomach- she couldn't allow this to happen, noway in hell would she let this be her fate.

Black Star saw the look on Krissy's face and felt like he needed to hang onto her before she colapssed.

"I already told her, Krissy... that is why she was crying. We still don't know how, or why Jade was chosen by thos witch." Stein said grimly.

"I-isn't there anyway to prevent this?" Black Star asked.

"Yes." Stein said simply.

"H-How?" Krissy questioned, already feeling as though there were no hope. She grabbed Stein's shirt and wrinkled it up, trying to get him to tell her quicker.

"You have to kill her... I thought that was obvious." He said as he pulled out a smoke and lit it.

Krissy let go of his now wrinkled shirt and let her hands drop to her side. She clenched her hands so tightly that her knuckles turned white.

"I'll do it," She finally said, determination in her eyes.

"Yes but there's a problem, Krissy." He said. "If you plan on going after the witch you need a weapon, and well, Jade is in no condition to go with you, the only other scythe you can use is... Soul."

Black Star's eyes widened and darted at Krissy waiting to see her reaction.

"I can do it by myself," Krissy stated, positive.

"Then what are you going to do? You need a weapon..." Stein stated.

"No I don't," She replied, stubborn as always.

Stein sighed. "I got news for you Krissy, I can't even go against a witch without a weapon."

"Well, I can!" She told him, sticking her tongue out in a childish manner.

"So are you saying you can beat me easily then?" He asked coldly.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Krissy stated with a nod.

Stein sighed once again. "We both know you can't." Stein stated with a sigh. "Figure it out Krissy, because even if you decide to use Soul and go after that witch there is still one issue, she's related to Medusa, meaning she had powerful magic, which again means, we have no idea where she is." Stein stated as he walked away back toward Jade and Kid.

"I can definitely take you!" Krissy piped up, trying to ignore the other bits he'd said - she'd find the witch and she'd kill her.

"So what are you going to do?" Black Star asked breaking into Krissy's trance.

"I'm gonna track her down and kill her," She replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"With no weapon?" Black Star asked. "Krissy even though you and Soul aren't on good terms you know he still cares for Jade, as soon as he finds out that she's in danger I'm sure he'd put aside your fight, why can't you get over this grudge in order to help Jade?" He sighed. "You know you can't actually do this alone..."

"Yes I can," Krissy said, still stubborn as ever. "You're only saying that 'cause you couldn't do it on your own and we both know I can."

Black Star was taken a back by what she said. "N-Not true at all!" He defended. "You're just being stubborn as ever!" He yelled.

"I am not! You're all just mad 'cause I'm tougher than you guys!" She yelled back.

Black Star knew how useless fighting was with Krissy when she was this heated. He just threw up his hands and walked out of the room and down the hall.

Krissy stormed outta the room and found Stein talking outside Jade's room, talking to some nurse.

"Ne, Stein! Let's fight! Right here, right now! Then I can prove to all of you that I don't need stupid Soul to help me!" She told him, trying not to yell.

"C-can we talk later?" Stein asked the nurse, she nooded and walked off. Stein averted his attention back to Krissy. "I am a teacher, Krissy, I cannot fight you, even if I had any intrest in it." He stated.

"No!" Krissy exclaimed, throwing a tantrum. "I don't care about your stupid reasons! We're gonna fight! You're just too chicken 'cause you'd know you lose! Chicken shit!"

"What are you five?" He asked again like he had earlier that morning. "I am not fighting you, and if you go after that witch with or without Soul, is not my issue, bye Krissy." He turned his back on her and began walking off down the hall.

She stood there dumbfounded for a moment. He was about halfway down the hall when Krissy decided it was then or never. She took off after him and pulled her hand back in a fist- ready to take him out.

As her fist flew toward Stein, his hand came out and caught her easily. His free hand went up and turned his bolt several times as he turned to face Krissy.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked as a smirk spread across his face.

"Kickin' your ass!" She replied arrogantly, flipping over him whilst he had a grip on her arm still. She took another swing, directed at his face - if she could just get a hit in and distract him enough to come up with a good strategy...

Again the professor caught her hand way too easily. His face began to look pissed as he glared at her.

"Stop, or else I will have to hurt you." He said simply.

"You couldn't if you tried," Krissy stated hotly, swinging her foot up to kick him- just one hit, she told herself over and over in her head.

Stein stood as still as a statue letting her kick hit him. After it did and her leg fell back down to the floor he looked back at her eyes. "There, you kicked me. Now either leave or I will hurt you." Stein said coldly.

Stein mustn't have realized that that was what Krissy wanted- she wanted a challenge so she could prove herself. She pulled her fist back and as hard as she could thrust it forwards. Fight back, she thought depserately in her head.

Stein caught her hand and threw it away causing Krissy to stagger back several feet. Stein quickly ran toward Krissy with his palms out, then he yelled, "Double palm soul force!" Hitting Krissy directing in the chest with as much power he could without killing her.

Krissy landed right on her back on the hard floor, coughing up blood. She held a hand to her chest as she tried to breathe properly; she briefly wondered how she was alive. She tried to stand up, but she couldn't seem to move at all. She'd only wanted to prove that she could handle him and that witch to save her sister, but it seemed things weren't working so well for her.

Stein walked up and looked down on Krissy. "If I had used my full power, you'd be dead. Goodbye Krissy." He said as he walked away.

Kid suddenly walked out of Jade's room and spotted Krissy. He ran over panicked and knelt down beside her.

"Are you alright? W-what happened?" He asked concered.

"S-Stein," She managed to get out, coughing up more blood.

"S-Stein? B-But he's not allowed to hurt academy s -wait, you tried facing him, didn't you?" He sighed.

She closed her eyes. "I-I was just trying to prove I could handle the witch and save Jade," She replied, her voice rough.

Kid sighed and helped Krissy sit up against the wall, than he said, "Krissy, we all know you can face that witch and win, but you need our help, and a weapon... Borrow Soul, and then Black Star and myself with Tsubaki and the twins will follow you." He sighed. "Jade doesn't even want us to risk our lives for this, she just wants to spend what she has left with you and all her friends." Kid explained grimly.

"But Soul and I won't be able to train in time," Krissy got out, coughing again. She squeezed her eyes shut in pain and coughed up some more blood- she couldn't believe Stein would've actually gone that far!

"The only thing you can do is try, isn't it? Or Maka, myself and Black Star can go after her and you stay with Jade... it's up to you." Kid said.

"I wouldn't let my sister's life depend on someone like Maka and Soul!" Krissy exclaimed, disgusted with that idea.

"Well then are you going to try and train with Soul?" Kid asked.

"Maybe if I could frigging move I would," She replied bitterly.

Stein suddenly appeared from around the corner and shoved a pill down Krissy's throat. Her pain began to fade and she tasted less blood.

"W-what was that?" Kid asked Stein.

"You didn't think I'd actually go that far, did you Krissy?" Stein asked with a laugh. "That pink pill I gave you this morning will give you a trumendous amount of pain as soon as my soul force was used on you. I don't trust you anymore than you trust me Krissy. I threw you into this wall, that's about all." He laughed and walked away.

"So it was a trick!" She yelled accusingly, pointing a finger at his back. "Oi, don't walk away from me! You you you! I'll get you back!"

"I never realised how smart he was." Kid stated as he starred after Stein, then he turned back to Krissy. "Now you can go and talk to Soul... he's at his house... should I tell Jade what's goin' on?" He asked.

"Fine!" Krissy huffed in annoyance. She marched through town, not bothering to be polite and apologized when she bumped into anyone- she was too pissed for that. She knocked on Soul's door and waited for him to open it.

"I don't like to be kept waiting!"

The door finally opened and Soul was there. Aside from a few still healing cuts he looked to be back to normal. When his eyes landed on Krissy he began to close the door, clearly thinking he was about to be beaten into nothing again. As he began to close the door he said,

"I'm sorry, I-I just wanted to apologise to Jade, I-I wont ever speak to you or her again!" He yelled nervously.

She shoved her shoe in the door to keep it from closing. She huffed in annoyance and kicked it open.

"Shut up, you wuss," Krissy said harshly, letting herself in. "Did Stein or anyone tell you anything? 'Cause I hate explaining things to morons..."

"Ah... no." He blinked in surprise; his whole body was trembling.

She sighed frustrated and brought the palm of her hand to forehead. "Well, there's this stupid bitch ass witch and she's kinda killing Jade and if you and I don't work together to kill her, she'll kill my sister," She told him bluntly, not really going into the details. If he didn't understand that, she was going to punch him.

He blinked again. "Y-Your not making this up? T-This is serious? W-why do we have to work together... get someone else." He said simply as he turned his back on Krissy.

Krissy drew back her fist and punched the wall beside his face as hard as she could- she didn't give a damn about paying him back for it. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt; he was only a bit taller

"You think I want to work with you, you no good piece of trash? Stein said it's the only goddamn way. I don't wanna work with you- you're the last option, stupid octopus head," she spat hardly.

"Even if I fuckin' wanted to help you uncool piece of useless flesh I couldn't! I mean look at us! How could we ever connect wavelengths? Stein probably planned this to make us 'friends' again in order to save your sister. I care for your sister, and I still like you Krissy, despite all that has happened, but I know you have nothing to do with me, and as long as that's the case, it. Will. Never. Work!" He barked back.

"If it meant saving my sister I'd at least try and frigging get along with you! You're so uncool it's not even cool!" She hissed angrily.

"You know damn right that, that'd piss me off! If you are saying stuff like that it will clearly never work!" He sighed and calmed his voice. "If you really care for Jade you'll need to try harder than you are now, Krissy." Soul stated.

"Fine, I will!" Krissy replied, taking a deep breath, trying to calm down. Gotta. Be. Calm.

She released his shirt and flattened the collar down, her mouth twitching up into the most fake smile she'd ever given.

Soul sighed, sticking his hands into his pockets. "Shall we start training then?" He asked simply keeping his eyes off Krissy.

"I-I guess," She said, giving a nod. She was not pleased.

* * *

AN: Good? Bad? Review~

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


	11. Friends again?

The two ex-friends headed off into the forest. With how opposite their wavelengths were they needed to stay away from people, who knew how badly this could end up. When they found a spot Soul held out his arm, still looking away from Krissy.

"Let's just get this over with..." He said simply waiting for Krissy to grab his hand.

Krissy rolled her eyes and grabbed Soul's hand, trying to resist the urge to puke.

Soul turned into the scythe, and instantly fell to the ground, he became one thousand pounds for Krissy, at this right, Jade would've been killed ten times over before they made any progress.

"Great..." Soul mumbled in his weapon form.

"Why are you so fat?" Krissy asked, grunting as she tried to pick him up. "Ugghh!"

"I'm not! Our wavelengths don't match you moron!" Suddenly Soul began to spark. "Ow! Stop hurting me with your soul wavelength dammit!" Soul screamed in pain.

"Oh! S-Sorry!" Krissy apologized quickly; she actually hadn't meant to do that. "C-Can you return to your human form? I think we needa try and sort shit out and talk and cool off and whatnot, first..."

It took all of her selfcontrol to not get up and just walk away .

Soul grunted in anger as he returned back to his human form, his back turned to Krissy. "What's there to talk about?" He asked coldly. "It's simple, I screwed up in the past and you've held an uncool grudge against me, end of story." Soul said coldly, he was clearly still hurting inside from what had happened.

Krissy's eye twitched and she clenched her teeth together. She ran a trembling hand through her hair, resisting the urge to scream at him- uncool? She was the uncool one? At least she didn't go around getting people killed. She nodded to herself- she was very cool, unlike him. She let out a breath and locked eyes with him.

"Alright; I'm done, we're moving on from that," She told him, trying to be more mature than she'd ever been in her life.

Soul sighed still keeping his back to her. "You can say that but I know you don't mean it." He said simply.

She squealed in annoyance and punched the tree that was next to her. Bad move. She pulled it back and sighed in annoyance- the stupid tree cut her. Stupid trees.

"I'm trying to mean it, but you're making it so frigging hard! Just shut up!" Krissy demanded.

"I'm sorry!" Soul screamed as he faced Krissy now. "I-I miss us being friends, things have never been the same since that accident! I just want things to go back to the way they were, I don't even want to date Jade! I just want things to go back to how they once were!" He screamed as tears unexpectedly began to fall down his cheeks.

Tears sprung at Krissy's eyes when she saw Soul was crying. "D-Don't cry! I hate when people cry- you know that, please don't," She begged, wiping at her eyes with her sleeve. She took a step toward him and wrapped her arms around him in the first hug they'd shared in what felt like ages. "I-I'm sorry!"

As shocked as Soul was he too wrapped his arms around Krissy. "W-why are you apologizing?" He choked out.

"Cause I was being unfair and immature!" Krissy got out, a sob escaping.

"N-Not anymore than I was..." Soul said pulling out of the hug and wiping his face using his sweater sleeve. "C-can you tell me in more detail what Jade's condition is?" He asked, his voice still rough and cracky.

"I-I dunno. She went like c-crazy and wasn't herself and the w-witch can like possess her," Krissy got out, getting choked up on the memory.

"If it's just being possessed why is she in so much danger?" Soul asked, confused.

"The witch can take over her body and kill her - you heard about the kid that died like a couple weeks ago, hm? Well, it was her doing," She explained sadly.

"W-what? I heard about kid, just dropped dead in the middle of class right?" Sweat began to roll down Soul's face. "If that is what Jade is going to end up like we need to hurry." Soul said holding out his hand again, this time a smile at his lips. "What do you say, Krissy?"

She sniffled and wiped at her face one last time, before taking his hand in her own. "Let's do this, Soul!"

He smiled brightly as his form changed, this time he remained balanced in Krissy's hands. His face appeared on the blade. "What type of things can you do using a scythe? You don't know witch hunter or geni hunter, do you?" Soul asked, curious.

"I know Demon Hunter!" Krissy exclaimed with a nod. "After watching Witch Hunter- it's pretty much the same, though, I guess they just have different names."

"I wont complain, let's just practice it..." Soul said sounding excited.

"Alright," She replied with a nod.

The two smiled. "Let's go Soul Resonance!" The yelled in unison as Soul's blade turned scarlet red and much bigger taking on a different shape.

The two repeated this for several hours, neither wanting to give up yet, but finally the two reached their limit and could practice no longer.

Soul laid on the ground on his back panting as he tried to get his ragged breathing under control.

Krissy laid on her back, opposite to Soul, her chest moving up and down at an uneven pace. She wasn't sure she'd be able to make it back to his house.

"Should we train some more?" She questioned, though, she doubted either of them would be able to create the Demon Hunter right now.

Soul shook his head. "I don't think w-we'd survive it." He said with a laugh.

"Yeah really," She replied, breathless. Krissy wiped some of the dirt and swet off her face. "I don't think I can make it back to your house."

Soul's eyes widened in confusion as he sat up and starred down at her. "Who said you were coming back home with me?" He questioned her.

Krissy blinked up at him. "Well, I thought maybe we could just hangout...," She trailed off awkwardly, chewing her bottom lip.

Soul laughed outwardly. "Oh, I get it now..." He laid back down in his spot near Krissy. "Well why don't we just talk until we can breath again." Soul suggested. "What's new with you since you got back from the dessert?" Soul asked with a small chuckle.

She let out a breath and shrugged. "Not too much; been too sore and stuff to really do much of anything- I'm not even supposed to be training, at least, not to this extreme. And um... Black Star and I are kinda together," She responded, rushing the last sentence as her face heated up.

Soul's eyes widened in disbelief. "Y-You a-and ...Black Star?"

Krissy looked away from him, biting her lip again. "Y-Yeah...," She replied, nervously.

Soul began laughing hystarically from beside Krissy. "I was wondering when you two were gonna get around to it!"

She covered her face with both her hands in embarrassment. His laughter made Krissy a bit uneasy, because she didn't know if it was good or bad- she couldn't bring herself to say anything in response.

"You don't need to be embarressed." Soul said simply as he stopped laughing. "Everyone was expecting it." He smiled as he let out a relaxed sigh. "Did Stein give Jade a set time that the witch was going to kill her, or are we just rushing as quick as we can?" He asked changing the subject to a question that had been on his mind.

"Rushing as quick as we can," Krissy responded, not taking her eyes off the leaves flying by in the wind. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I can't even get better before I have to go fight a witch- it kinda blows. Stupid Stein, always givin' me a hard time and whatnot."

Soul starred at her, confused. "Can't someone else go after the witch then if you can't?"

She sighed and shrugged. "Who knows; Stein told me to do it, and plus, I couldn't leave my sister's life in somebody's hand that I don't trust. I trust myself," Krissy responded. "It's better to just listen to Stein, I've figured out."

Soul laughed. "Makes sence... I don't think I'd trust my own life in just anyone's hands, but I'm also gussing that Jade has no idea of this, and she would kill you if she did know..."

"Wait... why would she kill me?" Krissy asked, getting lost.

Soul sighed and face palmed himself. "Cause you're already hurt and she hates when you, or anyone tries to do things for her." He explained.

"Oh!" She said with a nod. "Now I get it! But yeah, nonetheless, she really would be mad at me right now, so if she asks you, I'm in perfect health and have never felt better! If you say otherwise, I'll punch you- I'm only somewhat kidding about that, you will feel pain if you let her know anything, though, for real."

Soul laughed. "She's already gonna think you're getting worse, you and I are friends and well yeah, that explains enough." He said simply as he stood up holding out his hand for Krissy. "I wanna go see Jade, coming? Actually, you have to, otherwise I'm going to get killed." Soul explained as his face became hot.

She sighed and reached up, grabbing his hand she yanked herself up, trying not to wince when her body disagreed with this movement. "Yeah sure, let's go!" She agreed, though, the thought of walking was rather discouraging.

The two headed toward the academy, laughing and chatting away, just like old times.

* * *

AN: Good? Bad? Review!

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


	12. After the witch they go?

Soul and Krissy cautiously made their way to the nurses office, outside stood Stein with a smoke in hand, he saw the two approtch him and his eyes widened.

"K-Krissy, S-Soul?" He asked dazed- did he think they were an illusion?

"Stein...?" Krissy asked cautiously.

"Y-you guys are near each other... a-and aren't hurt..." Stein pointed out, still seeming out of character.

"Well, yeah...," She trailed off with a grin. "Though, I can't say we're completely in good shape- y'know, training for so many hours..."

Stein's eyes seemed to get bigger. He seemed to be focusing on something.

"Ah, dude?" Soul asked.

"I can't believe it... y-your wavelengths are actually compatible again... maybe even more than before." Stein said, baffled.

Krissy scratched the back of her head and looked up at Soul. "I think he's finally lost it," She whispered, loud enough so Stein could hear her.

Stein glanced up toward his bolt before looking back at Krissy. "I lost it long ago, Krissy." He laughed. "Jade has been asking for you... I'd go and see her if I were you." Stein said as he took a step to the side from Soul and Krissy.

"Can I talk to you after, Stein?" Krissy asked, serious.

Stein looked confused but nodded anyway. "Go talk to her first, alright Krissy?"

"I was planning on," She stated, pushing the door open. "C'mon in Soul, and remember, don't mention anything to her."

Soul nodded. "I think I'll forget anyway, I know she is about to flip." He said with a sigh.

As the two walked in they could see all their friends gathered around Jade's bed. Jade looked worse since the last time Krissy saw her. There was heavy bags forming under her eyes, her eyes themselves were blood shot like she hadn't slept in weeks. Her hair was tousled and messy, but when her eyes landed on her sister, her face brightened a bit, then faded when she saw Soul.

"What is that bastard doing here?" She spat weakly.

Soul shifted his feet awkwardly as he looked at Krissy.

"Uh, well, uh we uh figured that it'd be best if uh, Soul and Maka went to go fight the witch with them," Krissy quickly lied, offering a smile. "I mean, it's better to have more people to help out, right?"

Jade frowed at Krissy. "D-didn't they tell you?" She asked Krissy, hurrying on before she could respond. "I told them not to go after that w-witch, I'd die happy just having all of you here, including you K-Krissy." She admitted before smiling weakly.

Krissy's head pounded as she sobbed against Black Star's chest. She felt like she was going to be sick and her heart felt like it wa sslowly being swallowed by a darkhole.

The door swung open and Stein alogn with Lord Death entered the room,Stein looked serious and concered.

"So this is what they've done is it?" Lord Death spoke outloud.

"Father!" Kid yelled now facing Lord Death. "W-who did this to her?" He sobbed, like Krissy, he too looked liek he was going to be sick.

Lord Death seemed to ignore the young reaper as he continued to speak with Stein.

"Do you think she will make it?" Lord Death asked Stein.

"It's hard to tell, her wounds are very deep and serious, it's hard to tell what she did and what they did." Stein said sternly.

Krissy frowned at her sister. "Oh shut up with that whole dying nonesense; they'll go out and find the witch, you'll stay here, and I'll be attending class," She told her as though nothing were a big deal.

"Krissy no. I told Lord Death not to let anyone leave my side until I die." Jade said like it was no big deal.

"I told you you're not going to die." Kid scolded her.

"Face it guys, I am, now get over it!" She yelled weakly before coughing up some blood. She tried shrugging it off casually by wiping it on her hospital blanket.

Krissy felt sick and absolutely useless, sitting there watching her sister in that condition. She clenched her fists and took a shaky breath, resisting the urge to smack Jade. "You're not gonna die unless I kill you, so shut up, stupid!" She scolded, annoyed with her. She wasn't going to die. Krissy wouldn't let that happen, and neither would her friends.

Jade's eyes suddenly fell shut and she began to mumble some stuff. "Wewill... see... dearest... sister..."

"Stein what's wrong with her?" Kid screamed, becoming panicked.

"She's fine, just sleeping, haven't any of you noticed the heart moniter I have her hooked up to?" He asked guesturing toward the machine. It showed a heart beat that went at a nomal pace then suddenly stopped or skipped beats completely.

"We need to let her sleep now, you should all clear out now." Stein said as he shoed everyone out and took Krissy aside. "So what did you need to talk to me about?" He asked her, Soul still nearby to Krissy.

"Uh, yeah, uh right," Krissy said, trying to sound coherent as she spoke. "How long do we have and uh, y'know those pink pills, right? Well, what if I get hurt, could I use them on the spot like you'd done earlier?"

Stein laughed sightly. "You could try using the pills like that but I honestly have no idea how much help they will be." He admitted, then his expression fell to serious. "At the pace Jade is failing you don't have long, I'd head out as soon as you can." He told her.

She frowned and stared at the ground- that didn't sound too good, not at all. Krissy'd been hoping to at least get a night's rest, but by the sounds of it, she didn't have time for that. She was almost convinced she'd die of exhaustion before they actually went after the witch.

"Do you think we have enough time to train once more?" She wondered, hoping he'd say yeah, if not, they'd have to make it work out.

He thought for a moment. "If it's a quick practice then yes, I think you would." He stated.

Krissy sighed and leaned against the wall, rubbing her temples; she'd never been this stressed and she wasn't coping too well with it. "Well, c'mon Soul, let's try and get a bit more in," She said, though, her spirit wasn't so much into it, anymore.

"Wait!" Stein hollared back, the two stopped and looked at him. "Get the others, you should be practicing Resonance Link in the time you have left."

"Alright," Krissy muttered, following beside Soul.

Finding the others was easy. A little ways down the hall stood the whole group, Krissy and Soul explained how little amount of time there was and how serious they all needed to be. The seven of them made their way outside and each prepared themselves to link.

Matching all their wavelengths was made easy this time because no one wanted to step over the other, no one felt under the other, they all just had one motive - to kill Lucrieta in order to save Jade's life.

As they seven felt their soul's resonating Kid spoke up to the six of them, "Guys listen to me for a second." Everyone looked at him, giving their full attention. "I know how to find this witch, but it's up to Krissy." He stated in a serious tone.

Krissy held onto her side, breathing hard as she waved him on with her hand, telling him to continue without actually saying it.

"You have the strongest bond with Jade, as long as she's alive that witch will have a part of Jade with her, meaning, if you can tell the difference between the real Jade and where only a small part of her is, we can find the witch and where she is hiding out." Kid explained.

She blinked over at him and tilted her head to the side. "What?" Krissy asked, not getting it at all.

"He means that if you can find where a small portion of where Jade's soul is, we can find the witch." Tsubaki broke in making it more clear for Krissy.

"Oh!" Krissy exclaimed with a nod. "I get it! Though, I'm not too sure how easy it'll be. I'll try it, but we don't even know where to begin to start searching, so it'll be hard to pinpoint her soul."

"That's why I said you're the only one who can do this." Kid explained again. "You're her meister and sister, that makes sencing her soul much easier... do this, look for her soul anywhere but at the DWMA."

Krissy closed her eyes, and did her best to find her soul. Easily, she found the one at the DWMA, but she ignored it. She clenched her teeth together as she tried concentrating harder- more, more, more, more! She needed to be able to cover all of the area. Faintly, she could trace a bit of Jade's soul, on the outskirts of Death City. She slumped against the ground, breathing heavily, her head was aching from concentrating so hard, but nonetheless she had a smile on her face.

"Got it."

Despite seeing the pain Krissy was in they all smiled. "Lead the way, Krissy." Kid said brightly.

She took a few deep breaths before forcing herself up, reminding herself that she wasn't the only one that was suffering at that point. "This way," Krissy said, starting through the forest, West.

The seven followed Krissy's directions until they reached an underground cellar door. They all hesitated outside it.

"Is this it?" Black Star asked Krissy.

Krissy closed her eyes again, concentrating again. After a moment, she could trace the soul of her sister. She gulped and nodded. "Y-Yeah, this is it," She replied, almost frightened to continue.

Black Star rested a hand on Krissy's shoulder and placed a quick kiss on her cheek. "Don't worry, we're all here for you." He said with a smile.

"What are we waiting for!" Patty asked happily.

Krissy gulped and pulled the door open, revealing an staircase that led to darkness. She looked at the group before taking the first step into it- if there were any traps, she'd be willing to take the damage for them. She nervously walked down a few steps, so far nothing had happened, but she was still tense and wasn't gonna go making assumptions.

As they made their way down, they began to see some light. Traveling further they saw candles after candles on the walls. At the end of the long dungeon like hallway, stood a woman with her back to the kids, the hallway came to a dead end at this point.

Krissy turned back and looked at the group, not too sure what to do next. She didn't know if they should've snuck up, or maybe ask politely if she could stop what she was doing to Jade...

The woman suddenly turned and smirked. The kids could now see that her hair was long and purple with piericing yellow eyes- you could almost say she looked like Blair's evil twin. Her lips formed a deadly smirk as she looked at the ground of kids.

"Can I help you?" She purred; her voice was as deadly as her look was.

"Uh, y-yeah," Krissy stuttered, taking a gulp. "Uh you need to stop taking control of all the people in Death C-City and stuff like that, so just like stop..."

From behind Krissy she could see Kid face palm himself, then her attention was turned back when the witch began laughing.

"You think asking me politely to leave your sister and Death City is going to work? I am a witch sweetheart, I listen to no one, now leave me, I have a soul to consume." She turned back around.

"Soul," Krissy said, holding her hand out behind her. She'd tried to avoid the violence, but there was clearly noway that was gonna work out.

Soul nodded and gripped Krissy's hand tightly, instantly turning into his scythe form. Kid, and Black Star ordered their weapons too. The three meister's glared at the witch.

Lucrieta turned back around and looked shocked for a second before she started laughing.

"You're all too cute! You're just young meisters and weapons from Lord Death's precious academy." She stated. "If you've come to eat my soul, it will only work for one weapon." She explained.

"We don't care about your soul- we care about Jade's! For all I care, your soul could just disappear forever!" Krissy shouted, running towards her head on.

"Ah, ah, ah, child... not so easy against a brain witch." Lurcrieta hissed as Krissy's legs suddenly gave out and she collapssed. "Your brain orders your legs to move, if I can control that, I can control your movements too." She purred.

Krissy's grip around Soul was released and she couldn't seem to move a muscle. She was trying so hard to move that it was actually hurting her. "Stop!" She screamed, clenching her teeth still trying to move. She was terrified.

Lucretia walked up and knelt down infront of Krissy. "Let's take a trip down memory lane, shall we, girl?" Lucrieta hissed as her eyes narrowed on Krissy's. "At a young age your family was murdered by witches like me... oh! You're sister and you are alone... just recently you treated her like crap over a boy! Hm... what else can I find, oh you have a boyfriend... would you like to see him in pain?" Lucrietia asked as she pointed in Black Star's direction.

Black Star suddenly collapssed and couldn't move as he began to scream.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki screamed through her weapon form.

* * *

AN: Oh noo! :O

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


	13. First soul and its a witch?

"Krissy fight her! S-she's just trying to keep your mind on other things!" Kid yelled.

Lucretia stood up and walked over to Kid. "Ah I get it now, you're Lord Death's little brat... shame about you're mother... isn't it?"

"Shut up you whore!" Kid yelled.

"Such a foul mouth..." The witch pouted. "I'll have to punished you for it- oh wait, I already am, the soul I am consuming is your girlfriend."

Krissy closed her eyes shut and tried to block out everything - the words she was saying, Black Star's screams. Her breaths were coming in unevenly as she tried harder to move. Stronger. The witch couldn't do that to her; she had to break free. C'mon, just try harder, she mentally told herself.

"Shut up!" She screamed at Lucrieta, still not being able to completely move yet. She could manage to move her fingers a bit, but that seemed to be it- Lucrieta's magic was strong, and Krissy had never been up against a witch.

Lucretia laughed again as she moved back toward Krissy. "You're the girl's sister... that means you can sence how much longer she has, can't you?" Lucretia asked with a smirk.

"No, no, no, that's not true," Krissy said shaking her head- she didn't want to know how much longer she had left.

"No? You don't know? Well I can tell you." Lucretia stated before she was blown back against a wall.

"Krissy I figured it out, she needs to be distracted." Kid explained as he repeatedly shot at the witch; Black Star was now able to sit up, seems her magic had been removed momentarily.

Krissy got up, breathless. "Soul, let's do this!" She told him, picking the scythe back up.

"Yeah but we better do this quickly!" He yelled.

"Let's go soul resonance!" Krissy and Soul both yelled.

"Go, Demon Hunter!" Krissy yelled, jumping towards the witch and swinging with all her might.

The witch looked up in time to see the scythe heading her way. Her eyes widened as she screamed, "No, not this easily!"

Krissy screamed and dropped Soul completely out of her grasp and dropped to the ground screaming in pain, she held her head in pain. It felt like someone was killing her from the inside.

Kid and Black Star starred at Krissy confused before one by one they started dropping to the floor gripping their heads.

Lucretia laughed as she stood up. "Honestly, you thought killing me would be that easy?" Lucreita asked.

Tears streamed down Krissy's face. "Stop, make it stop!" She screamed, begging. It hurt too much for her to handle.

"Nah, this is too much fun." The witch admitted. She stepped forward gripping Krissy by the hair and pulling her up to her view. "You'd make a great soul to consume next, it's strong, powerful, stubborn."

"Let me go!" Krissy screamed once more, managing to bring her hand swiftly across her face before she was unable to move yet again. She stared wide-eyed at the witch in front of her. She was gonna die because of that, she just knew she would.

The witch looked pissed as she spoke. "You think a pathetic kid can defeat a witch like me with simple please and thank you's? Wrong! Seems you were considering coming after me alone; it's because of those friend's you're even alive still!" Lucretia yelled as she threw Krissy down, her head smacking the pavement floor.

Krissy could feel the blood dribbling down her head onto the cold floor beneath her. She stared up at the witch, there were two - three - of her and Krissy's vision seemed to be getting worse. She couldn't allow herself fall into unconscienceness. "Bitch," She muttered.

"Hm, is that all you have, girl? Pathetic, just like you. All your friends have fallen before you, they have risked must for you in the past yet they still forgive you, I'm envyous... I never wanted to be a witch..."

Despite all odds, Krissy pushed herself onto her hands and knees. Her body was trembling; it was like she was fighting for control of her body again. She moved her hand and grasped onto Soul. She was still trying to stand up, but couldn't seem to balance it properly. Krissy leaned against her scythe and glared at the witch, still not stopping the tremors of her body.

"You can't even fight fair, because you know you'd lose against me," Krissy spat harshly, though, at this rate she doubted that was true.

The witch blinked. "Fair? I am not even controlling you right now, of you want a fair fight I can give you one, I don't have to even use magic and I'll still beat you!" The witch spat.

"Ready, Soul?" Krissy questioned, spreading her feet apart and getting ready to attack.

"Always." He said with a smile.

"Soul resonance!" They yelled. "Demon Hunter! Let's do this, Soul!" Krissy ran towards the witch, swinging towards her as fast and hard as she could.

"Aw damn.. the girl tricked me and beat me at my own game..." The witch complained as the scythe sliced through her body and her purple soul appeared. The tiny amount of Jade's soul left the witch and flew off toward Jade back at the DWMA.

Krissy dropped to her knees and dropped Soul next to her, no longer having the energy to move.

The other five sat up rubbing their heads. Kid stood up and grabbed the soul, putting it in his pocket and smiling at Krissy. "When you and Jade get those 99 souls, this soul belongs to you."

She dizzily looked up at Kid and gave a slight nod, not really comprehending what all he had just said.

Black Star's eyes widened as he caught Krissy as she began to fall over. He scooped her up in his arms and stood up. "Let's go see how Jade is and get Krissy to Stein." He said as he ran off without waiting for a response.

Krissy closed her eyes and tried to not allow the darkness to take over. "I-I'll ruin your shirt with my blood," She said, trying to be somewhat humourus; her head was still bleeding pretty badly.

He laughed. "Like I care about a ratty old shirt, you and Jade is the only thing anyone is worried about right now," He looked down and gave her a quick smile before looking back forward.

The next few minutes were a blur to Krissy as they finally arrived at the DWMA.

Stein spotted the group and looked happy until his eyes fell upon Krissy. He guided Black Star to lay her on a cot across from Jade.

"You guys did it at least." Stein choked out. "Ugh, this is the fourth damn time I have to stitch this thing." He complained jokingly as he got down to work.

Kid sat beside Jade. She was still asleep but looked a lot better, and the heart moniter showed her health being even better.

"Heh, it's not like I enjoy this anymore than you do," Krissy got out, still not completely back to her senses. She felt like she'd had her head smashed in with a rock; she imagined that probably would be painful, indeed.

"Oh you're still concious, Krissy. You'd be happy to hear that you are going to live and so will Jade with some rest." Stein said happily.

"So Jade just needs some rest?" She asked, clarifying if that was right.

"You and her need rest, but yes, you will both survive." He said with one of his human-like smiles.

"T-Thank goodness," Krissy got out, wincing as she felt another stitch. "I never thought witches were that strong- who ate her soul?"

"Didn't you hear Kid earlier?" Black Star asked. "He's getting Lord Death to save the soul for when you and Jade get 99 kishin egg soul's, he said it belonged to you." He smiled brightly.

"O-Oh, but you guys worked hard for that, t-too," She responded, looking over at him wearily.

"Well yeah, but you actually sliced her." Black Star pointed out, blushing.

"W-Well, that was Soul, too," She mumbled, closing her eyes.

"Just take it, Krissy." Soul said. "You deserve it since you're the worst beat up." Soul said with a smirk.

"That doesn't mean I'm any weaker than you," Krissy said, sticking her tongue out at him. "It just means I have really bad luck!"

"You're keeping it. End. Of. Discussion." Liz said getting irritated.

"Okay, okay," She said, not wanting to argue anymore- she was too exhausted for that.

The group fell silent as Stein finished up looking after Krissy. Slowly one by one he shoed people out of the room, Soul and Black Star remained at Krissy's bedside, and Kid at Jade's.

Jade slowly began to wake up and quickly took in her surroundings.

"W-where, am I?" She mumbled to herself.

"The academy, you're not going to die anymore." Kid whispered to Jade.

Her eyes fell onto Kid as she threw her arms around his neck pulling him close. "W-who killed Lucrieta?" She asked.

"Krissy." Kid said as he pulled out of the hug and pointed to where Krissy was laying. She appeared to be chatting with Soul and Black Star, but she wasn't sure. Jade slowly hopped out of bed and moved across to Krissy.

"You killed her." Jadedstar said. Her eyes were cold and looked weak.

Krissy tiredly looked up at Jade. "Yeah, I saved ya, with everyone's help," She replied.

Jade glared at Krissy before she gripped her by the collar and began shaking her like crazy. "You idiot! I told you not to risk your damn life for mine but do you listen, noo! Dammit Krissy! Why can't you ever listen to me?" Jade yelled as she shook Krissy crazily.

"J-Jadedstar, m-maybe you should let go now..." Soul hesitated as he watched Krissy become dizzy.

Jade continued to shake Krissy, ignoring Soul and scolding Krissy for saving her life.

"I-I'm gonna puke," Krissy got out, squeazing her eyes shut. All the shaking was making her even dizzier and sickly than moments ago.

Jade stopped shaking Krissy but remained her tight grip on her collar. She lowered her head as a shadow covered her eyes. "L-look at you..." Jade sobbed. "Y-you're all covered in blood again, and your head wound is worse..." Everyone could hear her voice crack as she raised her head look back up at Krissy with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Why do you do this after what you had said about me!" She screamed. "You said I was too much trouble r-remember... a-and now Soul is here, uninjured... I-I don't understand anything!" She screamed, emotions overwhelming her.

"You're my sister- you're a pain, but I'd never turn my back on you," Krissy assured her, falling back onto the bed. She winced at the contact, but forced herself to smile.

Jade lowered her head once more, looking almost possessed again. "I'm still not worth your own life." She stated simply.

"Of course you are," Krissy told her, shaking her head a bit. Her head was pounding and the arguing wasn't helping.

Jade sighed and turned her back on Krissy. "You never listen to me, one day it will get you killed." She spat before breaking off into a run and out the door, Kid chased after her.

"I told you she'd be mad." Soul said simply as he sighed.

Krissy covered her eyes with her arm and groaned. "I tried so hard and she didn't even appreciate the pain I went through...," Krissy trailed off unhappily.

"She did, Krissy." Black Star stated. "S-she just hates you not listening."

"Nah, she just wanted to die, she was so ready." Soul stated, grimly.

"D-Don't say that," She told Soul; the thought of him being right about that was sickening.

"I'm sorry, Krissy, but don't you remember how badly she wanted all of us to stay with her? She figured it was over, so she prepared herself, just for it to turn out to be a false alarm." He sighed. "Besides, we all know Jade's personality, she hates beging ignored or disobayed, especially by you, Krissy." He Soul stated honestly.

Krissy frowned. "Can you please leave? I don't wanna fight," She told Soul, being totally honest. hearing what he wa ssaying, was pissing her off.

He nodded and walked out. Black Star looked down on Krissy and smiled.

"I'll go, you need to sleep." He said honestly as he grabbed her hand squeezing it.

"Don't leave me," She whispered.

Black Star's eyes widened as he sat down on the edge of the bed leaning closer toward her. "What's wrong? Still scared of Stein?" He asked with a small smile.

"N-No, I'm afraid Jade's gonna yell at me and smack me," Krissy admitted, not joking.

Black Star blinked in surprise. "B-but it's Jade, I thought you were never afraid of her..."

"Not when she"s this mad at me," She replied.

Black Star sighed. "Alright, I get it... she can be pretty scary." He admitted. "So I guess I'm here overnight again, right?" He asked with a laugh. "Though, if I do you'll have to lean closer then before, this bed is smaller." His laugh was almost like a purr.

Krissy blushed and nodded. "I-If you don't mind," she mumbled.

He smiled as he crawled in beside Krissy pulling the covers over the two, both quickly falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

AN: Done! :3

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


	14. More danger?

"Krissy..." A voice said calmly as they shook her repeatedly.

She'd been caught in a nightmare- she was going up against the witch again, but this time she'd watched all her friends die and she couldn't move at all.

"H-Huh?" Krissy asked, slowly coming to.

"Krissy get up..." The voice called again

Black Star came into view, Soul and everyone else standing behind them, only person missing was Jade.

"You're awake." Black Star said sounding relieved. "How do you feel?" He asked.

She blinked up at him, confused. "Why're you all here?" Krissy asked, avoiding the first question.

"W-we don't want you to panic..." Black Star started.

"But Jade is missing... all we found was a small puddle of blood in her room at your house..." Soul finished.

Everyone held their breath, ready for Krissy to explode.

Krissy's head was reeling, she jumped outta her bed and swayed grabbing onto Black Star's arm to keep herself from falling over. "I-I'll do soul search a-and find her," Krissy choked out, exhausted and sick- she wasn't sure she'd be able to do it.

"You're too weak for that, Krissy." Kid said sounding concered.

"I-I have to do it," She got out. She closed her eyes, but almost as soon as she'd tried going into soul search, she fainted.

As Krissy laid unconsious an image came into her view. Jade laid barely breathing, bloody, and crying. She appeared to be in the middle of a street and was calling out for Krissy.

"K-Krissy... I-I'm sorry, b-but this is the only way..." She said before her eyes fell shut.

This time Krissy heard a panicked voice yelling for her as the person shook her roughly, "Krissy wake up, now!" The person sounded scared.

Krissy gasped for air as she blurrily looked at whoever it was. "I-I s-saw her bloody in the s-street," She sobbed, clinging to the nearest person.

The person she clinged to was Black Star. He hugged her tightly as he looked wearly at the group of friends. They all looked guilty and hurt. They all closed their eyes and stepped back revealing Jade in the bed behind them, she looked exactly as Krissy saw her in her vision.

"W-What happened?" Krissy choked out.

"C-Crona was on his way back to the academy and found her like this in an alleyway." Liz explained. "She hasn't moved an intch since she was brought back here."

"What're her injuries? What're they from? Who did it? I'll kill them," Krissy said, trembling against Black Star.

"Stein hasn't gotten back to us with an explanation of he condition yet, but he sure looked worried when he was looking over her... We also have no idea who is to blame." Liz explained- she seemed to be the only one still able to speak.

Krissy's head pounded as she sobbed against Black Star's chest. She felt like she was going to be sick and her heart felt like it wa slowly being swallowed by a darkhole.

The door swung open and Stein along with Lord Death entered the room, Stein looked serious and concered.

"So this is what they've done is it?" Lord Death spoke outloud, sounding nothing like his cheery self.

"Father!" Kid yelled now facing Lord Death. "W-who did this to her?" He sobbed, like Krissy, he too looked liek he was going to be sick.

Lord Death seemed to ignore the young reaper as he continued to speak with Stein.

"Do you think she will make it?" Lord Death asked Stein.

"It's hard to tell, her wounds are very deep and serious, it's hard to tell what she did and what they did." Stein said sternly.

Krissy grabbed onto Stein. "T-Tell me who did this," She sobbed.

Stein looked down to Krissy and sighed. He grabbed her hands pushing her away from him and back towards Black Star who rested his hands on Krissy's shoulders.

"I think it'd be better not to tell you, Krissy." He said simply as he turned back to Lord Death.

"So some of these wounds she did on her own?" Lord Death asked Stein.

"Yes. I'm unsure what would have caused her to cause this destruction to her own body, but she did. It seems after that those 'people', found her and finished it, when they believed she was dead, they ran." Stein explained.

"I see, so that means... hm... things are getting a bit crazy again." Lord Death stated.

"Tell me!" Krissy screamed, lunging at Stein despite the fact every inch of her body screamed in pain at the movement.

"Would you let go of me already?" Stein asked, clearly irritated as he went to pry Krissy off of him once again.

She held onto him with every last bit of strength she had. "Tell me," Krissy demanded.

Black Star walked up and gripped Krissy's shoulder as Stein began to speak.

"Krissy, look at you, even if I did tell you who it was you'd want to go after them right? I wont allow that." He sighed as he knelt down to Krissy's eye level. "I've watched you and Jade grow up, if you like me or not, I think of you two as daughters..." He averted his gaze to the floor. "I don't like seeing Jade in pain anymore than you do, nor do I enjoy watching you throw your life away." He gave one of his human smiles as he rested his hand on Krissy's shoulder tentively.

"B-But sometimes sacrifices have to be made," Krissy choked out. She'd always thought everyone only cared about Jade, not her too.

"Not always." Stein admitted. "Besides, if you die and Jade lives then she will be alone once again. She already lost you once, don't make her lose you permantly." Stein said calmly.

"B-But I won't die; starting right now I'll train harder than before," Krissy said as her knees buckled beneath her.

"No..." This time Black Star broke in. "Krissy do you not realise it hurts us watching you do this to yourself?" His voice cracked.

Krissy looked up at him dizzily. "I-I'm sorry, but it hurts me when I can't do a-anything for my sister," She choked out.

Black Star threw his arms around Krissy tightly, his whole body tensed as his voice raised. "T-then let us help you two... you can't look after each other alone!" He yelled pulling her even closer to him.

"B-But it's not your responsabilty," She got out, clenching her teeth. She knew he wasn't meaning to, but he was hurting her.

Black Star pulled away and looke deeply into Krissy's eyes. "But you're wrong, it is... we are your friends aren't we?" He asked.

The whole group was looking down at Krissy with smiles, including Stein.

"You said yourself that friends are just like family, Krissy, and family leans on one another." Blak Star choked out.

Everything was too overwhelming for Krissy in her state- she was on the verge of having an anxiety attack; she knew the feeling all too well. She'd broken out into a cold sweat and her chest felt tight. She dizzily looked over at Stein, mentally begging him to take her somewhere she could breathe. Krissy was always social, but she was used to being independent.

"Clear out everyone, except maybe Black Star... Krissy needs a moment." Stein said simply as he shoed everyone out.

"Need me to go too?" Black Star asked, starring deeply into Krissy's eyes.

Krissy caught her breath and held a hand to her chest. She nodded in response to Black Star- she needed to talk to Stein.

Black Star nodded and walked out with Lord Death, Stein was the only one who remained.

Stein walked over to Jade and began cleaning and stitching some of her severe wounds; he seemed to be waiting for Krissy to speak.

"I need to get stronger," Krissy stated bluntly. "I need your help though, because I don't know what I should be doing at this point." Krissy forced herself up and leaned against the wall for support.

"That depends on you. How far are you willing to go, and how many sacrifices are you willing to make?" Stein asked coldly.

"I'm willing to go all the way, and if it came down to it, I'd put my life on the line without a second thought," She told him.

"If that's really how you feel then I have the perfect thing for you." He said. "Take all of Jade's beatings and freak outs shes going to throw at you." A smirk fell over his lips. "It may sound weird but it really will make you stronger."

"I'm being serious- this isn't something to joke about," Krissy mumbled in annoyance.

He sighed. "I'm not joking Krissy. You wont even look at Jade in this condition... If you take her beatings, and let her cuss you out, it will make you stronger. Your reason for getting stronger is for Jade, is it not?"

"T-That's not true I can look at her, but yeah, she's the reason I wanna get stronger," Krissy replied.

"You really think I'm joking, don't you?" Stein pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose as he let out a long and irritated sigh. "Look Krissy, everyone has different tactics to become stronger. Black Star's is constant and painful training, Soul's its being laid back and wise, Maka's, even through you don't care for her, is to learn from her mistakes, and Jade, is by watching you be happy and alive." He smiled. "Your way is by listening to your sister, because when you do, you make her happy, and in return, you become happy; I am right, aren't I?" He asked happily.

Krissy facepalmed. "But being happy and strong are two different things," She told him, totally confused.

"But are they really?" He countered Krissy. "Watch over Jade in case she wakes up, I need fresh bandages for her, I'll be back in a minute or so." He stated as he walked out.

Krissy sank to the floor and held her head in pain; part of her wanted to be honest with how she felt, but her dignity was far too stayed on the ground, trembling in pain- she wanted Jade to wake up and be better.

From above on Jade's bed she began to stirr. She was mummbling things that made no sence and crying out in pain.

Krissy covered he ears and squeezed her eyes shut-she didn't want to hear her sister in pain.

Jade slowly began to sit up. She barely looked like herself with so many cuts and blood. Slowly one foot at a time Jade placed on the cold tiled floor. She seemed oblivious to Krissy's presents as she began to walk past her and toward the door- if she gt out the door who knew what would happen, espesially in her condition.

"W-Where are you going?" Krissy asked, trying her best not to puke.

Jade's eyes fell down and onto Krissy, her whole face seemed to get even paler then it already was; she stood as still as a statue, her eyes wide and emotionless.

"A-Are you o-okay?" Krissy asked nervously, scared of her sister.

"K-Krissy..." Jade hesitated still wide eyed as her eyes scanned her sister's trembling body. "I-I shouldn't even be here..." She whispered as she took a step back toward the oor more, eyes still locked on Krissy.

"W-Where should you be?" Krissy asked, afraid to hear her answer.

Jade looked at Krissy confused before tears began to fall down her cheeks and she stumbled toward Krissy. She bowed into a little ball crying on Krissy's lap.

"I'm sorry... I-I'm so sorry... i-it's not my fault!" She screamed.

Krissy was too shocked to move or say a word. She wanted Stein to come in and take Jade back to her bed and give herself some crazy meds that would heal her and allow her to train.

Like as if he could hear Krissy's thoughts, Stein appeared and saw Jade and the terrfied look on Krissy's face.

"Jade, you're up. How do you feel?" He asked her.

Jade slowly lifted her head and turned to Look at Stein. "I feel fine, sir." She said simply.

"Can you walk? I need you to come with me." He stated holding out his hand.

Jade nodded and took his hand, helping herself stand. Stein kept grip on her one shoulder as he turned to look at Krissy. "You aren't trying to get stronger by what you just did Krissy... are you coming with us, or staying here?" He asked her.

"I-I'll come," Krissy replied quietly, almost falling when she stood up.

Stein used his free hand to help Krissy keep her balence. The two began walking toward the Death room. On the long walk down Jade began to walk ahead and looked almost like a walking statue. Stein looked down on Krissy and sighed.

"You're wondering what's happening to her, aren't you?" He asked calmly.

Krissy just nodded in response.

"If you promise to listen to my crazy idea of how to get stronger I'll tell you everything." He said simply.

Krissy sighed, but nodded nonetheless.

"Good. Alright, there's a gang in the City that Lord Death and the professors have been trying to catch. If a girl is found outside late at night, they attack, and kill. It seemes though that before Jade went out, she had cut herself up a bit on her own, this is obvious by how the cuts are, shes right handed, so the cuts look professional and well through. When she was attacked she seemed to be on her way back here to the academy, but as you an see didn't quite make it. The gang thought she was dead and left her in the street, the other problem is that everyone that has been attacked by this gang, if the were lucky enough to survive, take on this nothingness kind of way; like Jade has now." Stein explained.

Krissy gulped and clenched her fists- she'd now devised a plan.

"We are going to Lord Death to see if he can maybe get her out of this trance. By rights if she wasn't in this trance she'd be screaming in pain." Stein stated as they finally approtched Lord Death.

"Hey! Hi! How's it goin'? I see Jade is still looking pretty rough. How do you feel, Jade?" Lord Death asked her.

"I feel fine, sir." Her voice was in a mono-tone form.

"Oh, I see... well let's see what we can do for you alright?" He asked happily as he guestured for her to come forward.

Krissy grabbed onto Stein. "If she'll be in pain, then just leave her this way until she's better!" She demanded.

Stein rested his hand on Krissy's shoulder gently. "Watch, he's helping her, not making it worse, Krissy."

Jade stood before Lord Death, still as a statue. Lord Death raised his hand and rested it upon Jade's head. It began glow, along with Jade's outline, then suddenly, Jade collapssed to the floor.

Krissy was at Jade's side immediately, grabbing onto her. "W-Why would you h-hurt her?" She asked tearfully.

"H-Hurt her?" Lord Death echoed, confused.

"Krissy, he didn't hurt her, shes no longer in a trance, isn't that good?" Stein asked.

"O-Obviously she's not okay i-if she fainted," Krissy said, shaking her head.

Suddenly a hand reached up and touched Krissy's face. "I-I'm fine, r-really, Krissy." Jade said weakly as she forced out a smile.

Krissy stared down at her sister with wide eyes, unable to talk.

Jade laughed a bit. "D-didn't you always tell me as kid's that you're never speechless?" Jade smirked a bit as she coughed some blood into her hand, her smile didn't fade as she looked up at her sister.

Krissy didn't look down at her sister; not wanting to see how sickly she was.

"Hm, g-guess there's a first for everything..." Jade replied as she slowly pulled herself up and off the ground She swayed for a moment before she gripped Stein's arm. She winced in pain as she put on a fake smile and looked down at Krissy who appeared to be dazed.

Krissy stared at the ground- why was Jade pushing herself so hard even though it was hurting her? It was different when Krissy did it, but when Jade did it, Krissy thought she was being stupid. "I-I'm g-gonna go t-train now that you-re b-better," She stuttered, getting up shakily.

"D-do as you wish, Krissy." Jade said simply as she walked off on her own, almost falling to the floor several times.

"Oh dear." Lord Death said with a sigh.

Stein shook his head. "I better watch her I suppose." He said as he began to chase after Jade.

* * *

AN: Heheheh!

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


	15. Chapter 15

Krissy stood up and headed outside; the fresh air felt so much better on her lungs. She didn't waste time in getting back to training. She headed to where her and Soul had trained and started with her sit-ups. After a few hours of harsh training she laid on the ground, sore, and breathing heavily.

"I'll never understand you two." A voice said; it was Tsubaki.

She sat down beside Krissy. "Are you aware Jade is doing the exact same thing as you, and she's in way worse condition than you?" She asked with a sigh.

"Well she shouldn't be! She's an idiot!" Krissy exclaimed, not being able to move. "Plus, Stein's supposed to watch her!"

"Did he actually say he would?" She asked Krissy. "Cause she's all alone and isn't looking too good. I tried telling her to stop but she ignored me." Tsubaki lowered her head.

"W-Well she's being stupid and can t-take care of herself," Krissy stated.

"I suppose... I'll leave you." Tsubaki got up to leave.

"Ciao," Krissy said, still not moving.

Tsubaki sighed once more as she left the area.

"You really are stupid." Stein voice suddenly said. He was leaning on a near by tree.

Krissy gasped in surprise and turned to the voice; it was Stein. "As if you'd let her go and get hurt," She said, annoyed at him.

"You don't believe that she's training alone?" Stein asked as he picked Krissy up and moved her to the edge of a hill, below was Jade, she was indeed training, and looked like she'd pass out any moment. Stein threw Krissy back and she tripped falling onto her back. "Do you realise why I called **you** stupid?" He stressed the word you to Krissy. "It's because you aren't listening to me at all, and because of it both you and Jade are suffering." He stated looking pissed.

"W-Well, she doesn't have to train just 'cause I am, so it's her fault," Krissy stated, looking up at him.

Stein looked like he may freak any second. "You're not listening to me, Krissy! It's your fault that shes training!" He yelled.

"Hardly, idiot, I'm not forcing her or anything," She told him, glaring up at him.

"Not directly..." Stein said with a sigh. "Do you ever think before you act?" He asked.

"Yeah, obviously. I've already got a plan too, so obviously I think," Krissy replied, annoyed.

"A plan for what? To get yourself killed?" Stein asked harshly.

"Obviously not, idiot," She responded just as harshly.

Stein sighed and walked off toward the hill. He jumped down to where Jade was, suddenly Krissy heard Jade scream.

Krissy groaned in pain as she forced herself up. She went to go down the hill, but ended up tripping and landing roughly at the bottom of it.

When Krissy looked up, she saw Stein holding Jade passed out in his arms. He gave a creepy smile before running off.

Krissy tried to stand up but fell to the ground again; exhaustion and pain swept through her body.

She laid there unable to move. Why was Stein doing this? She coughed up blood and heard someone coming towards her. She was afraid it was Stein.

"Krissy!" The voice yelled as he run full force toward her. Krissy was suddenly in the strong and familiar embrace of Black Star. "What happened to you this time and... why are you out here?" He asked, concered.

"I-I was training and then S-Stein ran off with Jade," She replied tearfully.

"R-ran off with her? I-I thought she was too hurt to even move?" Black Star asked completely confused.

"I-I don't really know," Krissy replied sniffling in his arms.

"M-Maybe I should take you back to the academy." Black Star said nervously as he stood up with Krissy in his arms.

Krissy shook her head. "W-We need to f-find her," She choked out.

"But if shes with Stein she's fine, isn't she?" He asked still confused.

"H-He was being scary and s-stuff," Krissy got out her eyes watery. "I-I don't trust him."

"Oh... w-well what way did he run off?" Black Star asked now alert.

"S-South," She replied.

"Okay, let's go then!" Black Star yelled as he ran South

South lead the two to Stein's home. Black Star stood outside of it and gulped. "M-Maybe you should hang onto my back instead, I-I may need my hands." Black Star stated as his body trembled.

"K-Kay," Krissy nervously said, climbing onto his back as she too shook.

The two slowly opened the door and looked around. It was pitch black inside, except for a tiny light coming through a room down the hall. Black Star had been here before to steal the test answers... it didn't end well for him. They two slowly approtched th lighten room and saw Stein inside it. Jade laid out cold on a bed. Stein had a look of madness in his eyes, then he saw Black Star's hair.

"Hello you two." He said calmly.

Black Star stepped forward and held a fist toward Stein. "What do you hink you're doing to Jade!" He yelled.

"Nothing really." Stein said simply.

Krissy was shaking so bad she could hardly hold onto him. "Y-You let her go," She squeeked out.

"I'd rather not, someone needs to learn something." Stein said with a laugh.

"What could Jade possibly learn from you... like that!" Black Star yelled again; Krissy saw a yellow spark form around Black Star's hand-he was prepared.

Stein simply smiled as he took a step closer to the two.

Black Star backed up and sat Krissy down carefully on the ground while quickly whispering, "Stay here, alright?" Then he turned back toward Stein. Without Tsubaki, Black Star would have to rely on his martial arts, and wavelength.

Krissy shook on the ground. "B-Be careful," She whispered to Black Star.

"Give up old man, you're nothing against a big star like me, you should know this quite well already." Black Star stated as he glared at Stein.

"I do not want to fight you Black Star." Stein said simply.

"Well you have no choice!" Black Star yelled as he charged at the professor.

Stein jumped up and dodged the attack, countering by kicking Black Star across the face. The ninja staggered backwards trying to regain his balence.

"I'll say it again, Black Star, stop." Stein demanded.

"Fuck you! Let Jade go first!" Black Star yelled.

"You'll never get it, will you." Stein said as he ran toward Black Star.

Black Star jumped to the side, pushing off the nearby wall lunging himself at Stein, fist raised, he aimed right for Stein's face, and got a hit. Stein's glasses fell to the ground and shattered.

Stein's lips formed a sickening smirk as his hand raised to his bolt, turning it three times before they all heard a loud click. "I think I'd like to dissect you now!" Stein yelled.

Black Star was caught off guard by the sudden change in his soul and stepped back, nervous.

"What's wrong Black Star!" Stein asked as he ran toward Black Star.

Black Star seemed to snap out of his trance as he blocked Stein's hand from touching him. The two hit and blocked over and over until Black Star's back hit a wall. Sweat ran down the ninja's face as he realised just how screwed he was.

Despite the fact Krissy was aching, she forced herself up. Black Star looked like he was in big trouble, so Krissy was gonna try her best to help him out. She staggered towards the pair and pulled her fist back, throwing the hardest punch she could muster in her condition.

Hitting Stein was like hitting lead. The professor remianed still as a statue as he began laughing. Black Star took that moment to slip past Stein and grab Krissy. Stein blocked the door, the two were trapped in a corner, and Stein was walking toward them.

"Krissy why did you do that you idiot! Now you can't get away!" Black Star yelled as he gripped her tightly.

Krissy winced at the grip he had on her. "'Cause you were gonna get hurt!" She responded, trembling as Stein watched them with a mad look.

Black Star looked almost mad. "Krissy, you're more important than me! Now you and I are going to die!" He yelled.

Krissy stared at Black Star, in total shock. "I'm not more important than you! We'll be okay and make it out a-alive," She told him, trying to sound sure of herself.

"You seem too cocky for the situation you two are in." Stein stated, looking calm again, he had stopped walking and stood a foot from the pair.

"I-I won't let you h-hurt them," Krissy told them, trying to seem strong...

Stein laughed and walked forward toward the two. Black Star and Krissy squeezed their eyes shut preparing for the pain as Stein's hand rested in each of their heads, then nothing happened.

"It's sad how I always have to scare you kids just for you to understand." Stein stated as he pulled his hands away.

"Y-You... w-what?" Black Star asked, confused.

"I was trying to teach Krissy here a lesson, I'm sorry Black Star, you were not meant to be in this." Stein laughed.

"I-Is this a joke?" Black Star asked.

"Nah... I went to find Jade, she looked weak so I picked her up, she screamed from the pain of her cuts, so I just kinda used that to fool Krissy." He explained. "She passed out from exahustion, not cause I hurt her."

Krissy slumped to the floor, unable to form words. She wanted to yell at Stein.

"Do yeah not remember me tellin' you that I think of you and Jade like my own daughters? I'd never actually hurt you two." He explained with a smile. "I needed you to understand that, Krissy."

"So wait, what lesson where you trying to teach her?" Black Star asked, confused.

"That she needs to care about her own life aswell as the people around her. She did that by saying you all were going to live." He smiled.

She stared with wide eyes up at him; she didn't know what to say. Her eyes got watery and she began crying- she couldn't stop herself.

Stein knelt down in front of Krissy resting a hand on her shoulder. "Why wont you just listen to me? I've never been wrong on something I told you, have I?" He asked her calmly.

She shook her head, still not trusting her voice.

"Then can you please try trusting me and what I tell you?" He asked, his voice still calm, almost understanding.

Krissy nodded a sob escaping her throat.

Stein took Krissy by surprise by pulling her into a hug while saying, "Then go talk to Jade."

"K-Kay," She replied, sniffling still.

Stein pulled away and ruffled her hair slightly before standing back up and stepping back. Jade had began to wake up and slowly sat up trying to rub the fatigue from her head.

"W-where, am I?" Jade asked outloud looking around.

"Stein's," Krissy answered, shakily standing up.

"W-why're you crying?" Jade asked Krissy as she stood up quickly, then swaying catching her balance on the bed.

"I-I fell and got hurt," Krissy lied.

"A-are you alright?" Jade asked taking a step closer toward Krissy.

"Y-Yeah, are you?" Krissy asked, standing up with Black Star.

"Heh, I-I've been better." She admitted.

"Why don't you three go home?" Stein said.

Krissy nodded. "Yeah, you two should probably go home and rest," She told them, pretending that what Stein had said wasn't directed at her- she needed to train.

"No!" Jade yelled. "You need to come home, with me." Jade said gripping her sisters shoulders.

Krissy winced in pain. "I-I need to train, though..."

"Too bad!" Jade ordered as she grabbed Krissy's wrist. "I just want a night with my older sister." Jade said with a smile.

"F-Fine, just tonight," Krissy replied.

"Yay! ... Thank you sis." Jade said as she yanked on Krissy's wrist to lead her outside.

Once the three were out of sight Stein sighed in irritation. "I was wrong... she still doesn't get it." Stein growled.

"So what you want to watch?" Jade asked Krissy as she looked through the DVD shelf.

Krissy yawned and shrugged laying on the couch. "I dunno, whatever you want," She replied.

Jade glared at Krissy. "I asked you!" The she smiled. "You're always this difficult."

"Yeah, but I don't care what we watch," she told her.

Jade sighed and grabbed a random horror movie. Halfway into it Jade spoke up. "K-Krissy, r-remember when you were brought back from the dessert, a-and you had said some things to me before you called Black Star in... w-was it all true?" Jade hesitated.

She blinked, confused; she didn't remember what she was talking about. The past week had been a blur. "What'd I say?"

"Y-you had said I'm never alone..." Jade's face felt hot as she looked away.

"B-but the thing is... y-you lied." Jade refused to see the look Krissy was now going to give her.

"W-What do you mean?" She asked, completely taken aback.

"You did leave me, and had no intention of coming back for me." Jade stated now looking into Krissy's eyes; she looked to be on the verge of tears.

"What're you talkin about?" Krissy asked, confused.

"I mean, I don't think you were being honest." Jade stated.

"Even when I'm not around, everyone else is still there for you," She told her.

"You don't get it... Are you plannin' on leaving me again?" Jade asked with a sigh.

"Not purposely," Krissy replied.

Jade sighed again and stood up walking to her room and saying, "Go and train if you want." And slammed the door behind her.

"Fine, I will!" She yelled, going out the front door, she made sure it slammed shut behind her- she didn't see what she did wrong. It was dark out, around midnight and Krissy was wandering around town, in hopes the guy that had hurt Jade would show up, so she could give him a piece of her mind.

* * *

AN: Review~

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


	16. The fight

As Krissy walked around, she could feel the presence of someone; they were right behind her...

She was trying to pretend not to notice and turned down an alley; knowing that it's be better not to fight in town in front of the few people that were out.

The person followed her and Krissy heard the sound of a weapon.

Krissy's pulse raced as she waited for the person to take a swing.

The weapon was rasied, then stopped. "K-Krissy? That's uncool! I thought you were someone else!" The voice yelled.

Krissy's mouth opened and she turned around. "I though YOU were someone else!" She exclaimed, annoyed.

Soul put turned his arm back and put his hand in his pocket. "S-sorry... I was ah... looking for someone..." Soul said nervously.

Krissy scratched the back of her head nervously and nodded. "Ah, same..."

"S-so who were you looking for?" Soul asked.

"The person that hurt Jade, you?"

"Ah... Maka..." Soul admittied.

"Are you lying to me? 'cause you normally don't turn into aweapon unles syou're gonna attack someone...," Krissy trailed off with a shrug.

Soul sighed and dropped his head. "Maka is missing, her and I had a fight earlier and she walked out... I'm worried that those guys that got Jade got her..."

"I-I don't like the sound of that," Krissy said shaking her head. "I can help look, if you want."

Soul laughed. "If Jade wasn't involved, you wouldn't even think of helping me look for Maka, but yes, I'd like your help."

"Honestly, I would," Krissy responded. "So how should we go about finding these people?"

"I have no idea." Soul admitted.

"W-Well, I could be bait again; that's what I was doing, but then it ended up being you," She told him.

"Well that's cool, but we don't even know where to find these people." Soul stated with a sigh.

"Oh god! I'm so dumb- I can use soul search to find Maka's soul!" Krissy exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, you can. W-well try then." Soul replied.

Krissy closed her eyes and located Maka's soul right away."She's two blocks away- let's go!" She said, running in the direction.

The two ran in the direction Krissy had said. Around the corner and two blocks away sat Maka. She was sitting on a ledge looking down over the town. She heard footsteps and turned.

"S-Soul?" she asked looking shocked.

Soul ran up and wrapped his arms around Maka. "I thought you were dead somewhere!" he exclaimed. "I'm sorry about the fight, okay, just come back home with me." Soul begged Maka.

"A-ah... o-okay..."

Suddenly a husky male laugh could be heard from within the shadows.

"Who's there?" Krissy asked, turning towards the shadow.

"Aren't you a pretty sight." The voice said as it stepped out of the shadows.

This man was fairly tall, looked about his early twenty's. He had long blue spikey hair, and had a large scar across his face.

"You look a lot like a girl I saw last night." He stated adressing Krissy.

Krissy saw red and lunged at the far bigger man. "I'll strangle you to death you asshole!" She screamed.

The man held up his hands like there was a gun being pointed to hs head, then he laughed. "Calm down girl, why you attacking me so suddenly? All I said was you look a lot like a girl I saw last night."

"No! Shut up!" She yelled, pulling her fist back, aiming it right at his face.

The man ripped out of her grip and jumped backwards. "I'll say it again, why you attacking me?" There was a sexy purr in his voice that made all three of the teens shudder.

Suddenly, being so close to the man was sending shivers up Krissy's spine, but she refused to back down. "Y-You attacked my sister l-last night, and I-I won't just stand by and let that happen!"

"I never said I attacked your sister though." He hissed.

"W-Well, you did!" She argued, pulling her hand back to punch him again- she knew it was him. He was creepy looking and he was huge. He could easily take her down.

The man caught Krissy's fist and threw her aside like she was a little kid. "Give up," He hissed again.

Krissy's adrenaline kicked in and she pulled herself off the ground, lunging at the man; she knew he was stronger than her, but she wouldn't give up so easily.

The man lifted his leg and brought it across Krissy's face easily.

"Oh I get it now, you're all kids from that weird old academy owned by that old skull guy, right?" The man asked outloud.

"Soul... he's on his way to beign a kishin." Maka stated.

"Y-You sure Maka?"

"Yes."

"A-alright." Soul hesitated as he turned into a scythe.

Maka caught Soul and jumped over beside Krissy. "I know we've never really been friends, but if we are going to get this guy we need to work together." Maka told Krissy.

Krissy wiped the blood from her face and nodded. "O-Okay," She agreed with a nod. She stood up and looked over at Maka; she didn't know her fighting style, so she wasn't sure how to work with her.

"I-I'm not really sure how to fight along side you... do you think you can try a soul link with me?" Maka asked keeping her eyes on the man.

"I-I guess," She replied nervously, chewing her bottom lip anxiously.

The two closed their eyes and tried to sence one another. They connected for a second before the connection broke.

"Seems you two can fight me together!" The man yelled.

"Damn..." Maka said as she could feel the sweat roll down her face. "Now what?" She asked outloud.

"Just let me handle it," Krissy told her confidently. She jumped up and pushed herself off the wall, going towards the man quickly. She pulled her leg back in midair and decided that kicking him the face would only be fair. After all, she was just repaying him the favour, right?

"No, Krissy wait!" Maka yelled, but it was too late.

The kick came as a shock to the man as a foot ended up in his face. He staggered back several feet before regaing his balance. He laughed as he wiped away the blood and looked up at the two girls. "That all you got?" He asked sounding cocky.

Krissy clenched her hands into fists, feeling the anger rush through her- in her position it felt like it was all she had, but she had to bring more. She had to be stronger. Krissy ran towards the man and went to punch him in the face. "I have a lot more than this!"

The man appeared to grow a knife out of his hand and sliced it across Krissy's upper arm cutting it deep. "Is that so?" He asked as he watched her fall to the pavement.

"KRISSY!" Maka and Soul yelled.

"Yeah, this is no biggy; this doesn't hurt," Krissy whispered to herself, her body trembling. She moved a shaking hand to cover the wound and try to stop the bleeding. Her breathing was ragged and she was losing more blood than she'd hoped to; hell, she didn't plan on losing **any**blood.

"This is nothing!" She yelled, trying to convince herself that it didn't hurt. "I can still take you down!"

"Is that so girl? Then try!" The man yelled.

Maka took this opportnity.

"LET'S GO SOUL RESONANCE!" Maka and Soul yelled together. "AHHH!" Krissy could see Maka's soul expanding then Soul's blade changed.

"Hm, what's this?" The man asked, curious.

"WITCH HUNTER!" Maka yelled, running toward the man.

"Witch? I'm not a witch..." The man stated, still confused.

Maka swung Soul toward the man, he lifted his arm stopping the blade in it's spot and breaking witch hunter.

"W-what!" Maka asked, speechless, then it made sence as black blood dripped down the mans arm. Maka jumped back several feet.

"So Medusa has gotten to this guy?" Maka asked outloud.

"What, scared of me now, girl?" He asked with a laugh.

While the man was paying attention to Maka and Soul, Krissy decided it'd be best to try and help. She winced as she stood up, leaning against the wall. She couldn't move her arm much, so she was gonna have to use her left one- it was good she was left-handed. Dizzily, she ran towards the man from behind and wrapped her one arm around his throat, jabbing her knee into his back.

"We aren't scared!" Krissy exclaimed as she trembled, trying to cause damage to the man.

He laughed. " You think I believe that? I can see that girl trembling, and I can feel you trembling." He stated. "And if you think this will hold me, you're crazy."

Before Krissy could even think the man had pulled himself out of Krissy's grasp and thrown Krissy at Maka, sending them all to the ground.

Krissy landed beside Maka, her arm bleeding possibly more. She shakily tried to stand up again, taking a step forward - her world was spinning.

"I won't give up," She stated, trying to seem a lot more brave than she felt. "You and Soul should get outta here."

"You're kidding right... please tell me she's kidding." Maka asked Soul.

His face appeared on the blade and he shook his head. "No, she isn't."

"You can't go anywhere... if you do people will know who I am, all three of you must die!" With inhuman speed the man ran at Maka. A new knife seemed to grow from his hand again as he sliced open Maka's neck, but not enough to be fatal.

"Ahhh!" She screamed as she flew back and hit a wall. She used her hand to grip her wound. "S-soul, g-go to Krissy..." She said.

Without a fight Soul ran over to Krissy and held out his hand. "Hurry or else we'll all die!" He yelled.

Krissy took his hand in hers and he turned back into a scythe. "Y'know, Soul, we're really at a disadvantage 'cause I can only use one hand and now we've gotta watch out for Maka... you guys shoulda left when I said to," She told him, running back towards the man.

"We don't have time for that, Krissy." Soul stated. "We seriously need to figure out how to get this guy... Listen to mke for a sec okay? Maka had spoke of your soul before, she said it was a lot like Stein's and Black Star's, meaning, it may be flexible enough for you to use soul force... and against a guy with black blood, you need it, trust me." Soul explained.

"But I don't know how!" Krissy replied, sounding a lot more desperate than she'd meant to. "I-I've never had **any** of that type of training! I have no idea where to start."

"You've watched Black Star use it enough though, haven't you?" Soul asked sounding worried.

"I-I guess...," She trailed off, standing there awkwardly.

"Then try what you think he'd do, what's the worst that can happen?" Soul questioned her.

"Nothing, I guess...," Krissy replied, chewing her bottom lip. Her hand trembled as she stared at the man with wide fear-filled eyes.

"YAHOO!" A voice suddenly yelled. The figure jumped off a high building and landed on the mans head before he jumped beside Soul and Krissy. "The big man has arrived." He said with a smile.

"Black Star!" Soul exclaimed.

"Black Star," Krissy got out, staring at him. She was at a loss for words.

"Miss me?" He asked the two with a smirk.

"You have perfect timing! Show Krissy how she would use soul force!" Soul yelled to him.

"Soul force? C-can you use that?" He asked confused.

"I-I dunno... Soul says I can, but I haven't really tried," She replied, looking at the ground.

"Well if you can, it's easy!" Black Star yelled sounding pleased. "Watch me!" Black Star yelled as he ran at the man.

The man seemed curious as to what Black Star could dp and stood still.

"BLACK STAR BIG WAVE!" The ninja yelled as he shoved the fist into the mans back.

The man fell to his knees coughing up black blood; he looked shocked. "S-so that is what this brat c-can do." He mumbled to himself.

"Black Star, look out!" Tsubaki yelled as she saw a knife flying toward Black Star.

He jumped over beside Soul and Krissy again. "S-see, easy." Black Star said with a laugh.

"A-Alright, if you say so," Krissy said quietly, gulping nervously.

"J-Just follow my lead." Black Star yelled as he charged at the man.

"Kay," She said, following along side Black Star.

The man was still on the ground coughing up blood when they charged. His head raised as he saw Black Star with the ninja sword coming at him. He did a roll onto his back and managed to dodge the attack. The man rolled back to a sitting position and jumped up and off the ground.

"That all you got?" He yelled.

Krissy managed to make contact and managed to perform soul force- it wasn't anywhere near as powerful as Black Star's, but it knocked the man backwards. She went to swing Soul at the man, but when she moved her arm she yelped in pain and dropped the scythe; she didn't realize it was that deep.

"Hm... now a surprise from the girl... doens't matter though, with a wound that deep your attack is useless." The man stated.

Krissy staggered backwards and swayed. "I-It's not that deep," She said in denial shaking her head. She lunged at him once more, another attempt to use soul force.

The man wasn't going to make the same mistake again. He held his foot out and kicked Krissy backwards.

"Krissy!" Black Star yelled before glaring at the man. "Tsubaki enchanted sword mode!"

"B-but Black Star-"

"Do it!" He yelled at Tsubkai.

"A-alright..." She did as he said.

"Let's go soul resonance!" The two yelled.

The black marks stretched across Black Star's face and his soul began to expand. "SHADOW STAR!" He yelled.

The man got stabbed by the shadows. Black blood poured around his body. "Finish him off, Krissy!" Black Star yelled.

Krissy slammed against the brick wall and fell to the ground in a heap. When she saw how hard Black Star was working, she knew she couldn't just give up. She forced herself up off the ground and ran towards the man. She brought the palm of her hand roughly to his chest, releasing the strongest soul force she'd been able to do so far. She stumbled backwards and fell back, breathing heavily; she couldn't feel her arm, but she knew she was still bleeding.

The man turned to dust and his soul remained. Black Star grabbed it and took it over to Krissy. "H-here." He said still panting.

"Y-You deserve it," She told him, breathing ragged.

"S-seriously?" Black Star seemed taken aback by what Krissy said.

"Y-Yeah," She mumbled in reply, closing her eyes. She was so cold...

Tsubaki and Soul returned to their human forms.

"We better get these two, to Stein." Soul stated as he picked up Maka in his arms.

Tsubaki took the soul and ate it.

"I agree." Black Star said as he scooped up Krissy.

The five of them ran back to the academy.

Again Stein looked pissed to see Krissy hurt again, but he sighed and stitched up her arm, then moved on to Maka.

"So you ditched Jade to kill the guy who hurt her?" Stein asked Krissy to clarify things to him.

"She got all mad at me and went to bed, so I figured why not," Krissy replied tiredly.

"I see, well you better call her, you're here overnight, Krissy. You lost too much blood for me to risk." Stein stated.

"Professor, that man had black blood." Maka broke in.

"H-He did?" Stein looked shocked.

"Mhm," Maka nodded. "His body was as hard at Crona's, a-and it seemed he could grow knives out of his hands."

"That's odd. I'll have to report that to Lord Death." Stein said.

"C-Can you call her?" Krissy whispered, staring at the all too familiar sheets of the bed she found herself in more than too often.

"Why must I call her?" Stein asked, confused.

"S-She'll get mad at me and won't believe that I'm actually okay...," She trailed off, chewing her lip.

"She wont believe me anymore than she'd believe you." Stein pointed out.

"I-I'm not calling her," Krissy said stubbornly, shaking her head, despite the fact it made her dizzier.

"Fine, don't then." Stein said simply. "Come on everyone, let's go." Stein said as he walked out.

"Want me to stay again?" Black Star asked Krissy.

"Y-Yeah," She replied, reaching out for his hand with her good arm.

Black Star and Krissy seemed to forget that Soul and Maka were still in the room.

"Y-you two... a-are dating?" Maka asked, speechless.

Krissy's face went bright red as she gave a tiny nod.

"I-I never e-expected that f-from either of you..." Maka stated.

"Well what about you two, aren't you dating?" Black Star asked the two with a laugh.

Both Maka and Soul's faces turned bright red as they too gave a small nod.

Krissy sat there awkwardly, not too sure what to say. She chewed her lip nervously when she noticed Maka's neck. "O-Oh yeah, are you okay, Maka? You got hurt...," She trailed off.

"Hm? Oh yes, I-I'm fine, thanks. A-and you, Krissy... are you alright?" Maka asked with a weak smile.

"I uh- I've been worse," She responded, staring at the white sheets of the bed. "A-Are you guys going home tonight?"

"I am, but I think Maka is staying." Soul said.

"Yes, I am staying here... is that alright?" Maka asked Krissy.

Krissy nodded. "Y-yeah, of course," She replied.

"Thanks," Maka faced Soul. "I'll be home tomorrow," Maka gave Soul a quick kiss and Soul waved to the three as he walked out. Maka laid down and quickly fell asleep.

Krissy looked up at Black Star whom had been standing there. "T-Thanks for earlier; I probably would've died if you hadn't shown up," She admitted, staring down at the sheets in shame.

Black Star smiled. Using his hand he guided Krissy's chin upward, being her close for a quick, but soft kiss. "That's probably true, you're nothing without a big star like me." He winked.

Krissy's eyes fluttered open as she stared at him in a daze, before realizing what he'd said. "H-Hey, that's not true; I-I almost would've had him if he hadn't cut me right off the bad...," She tried to defend herself, but it was hard when it was Black Star.

"Admit it, if I wasn't there you would have been dead in seconds." He said with a laugh.

"I-I know, I w-would've been," Krissy gave in.

Black Star laughed as he pulled Krissy close for a hug, careful not to hit her arm.

She buried her face into his chest and took a shaky breath. "I-I was really afraid," She admitted, trying not to sound too much like a wimp.

Black Star tensed at her comment, he had never heard her say that to him before. "R-really?" He couldn't stop his stupidity.

"U-Uh, no," Krissy quickly responded, embarrassed. She shouldn't have said that, she figured, she didn't wanna look weak or anything like that...

Black Star laughed. "You lie... it's okay if you were scared... I-I can even g-get scared by some enimies..." Black Star admitted; he could feel his face heat up.

She sniffled and looked up at him with teary eyes. "R-Really?" She asked, somewhat doubtful.

He nodded. "Ones like Stein."

The thought of fighting Stein caused Krissy to shiver; she never stood a chance against him if it came down to an actual fight. "I-I guess that's true... Um, Black Star, can I ask you a favour?" She asked timidly.

He blinked, then nodded.

She nervously fidgeted. "Um, do you think you could maybe teach me how to use soul force? L-Like I tried it, but it wasn't even half as strong as yours or Stein's...," Krissy awkwardly said.

Black Star starred at her dumbfoundedly before smiling brightly. "You actually gonna let me?" He asked with a laugh.

Krissy's face was a light pink colour as she gave a little nod, nervously looking away from him. "Well, I do t-trust you, so I don't see the need to ask Stein... unless you don't wanna," She said the last part in a hurry.

Black Star laughed again. "Of course I wanna teach you how to control it."

Krissy let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding and looked up at him with bright eyes. "T-Thanks," She murmured, thankful.

Black Star smiled brightly for a moment before it faded. "S-so how's your arm?" He asked.

She looked down at it and sighed. "I-It hurts a lot to move, and I don't feel too good- I think I probably lost too much blood," She replied, looking down.

Even though Krissy was in pain Black Star smiled. "I don't think you've ever been this honest with me before." He admitted.

"T-That's 'cause I haven't," She told him staring down at her lap to hide her embarassment.

He laughed. "Well I'm glad you are now."

"What time is it?" She wondered, suppressing a yawn.

Black Star shrugged. "Late enough... I'm tired." He admitted with a yawn.

"M-Me too...," Krissy trailed off; she'd been exhausted for the past week. She'd been running off pure adrenaline most of the time. She really needed to get some sleep.

Black Star smiled. "You can sleep peacefully tonight, remember I've been laying with you everynight, I know how much sleep you've actually gotten. I'll make sure no one wakes you. Jade's alive, you have no reason to loose sleep now."

"A-Alright," She responded, grateful for Black Star; he really wasn't stupid at all. She curled up against him and in a matter of seconds, she passed out.

* * *

AN: Cute! :3

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


	17. Black Star and Krissy's day alone?

Krissy slowly came to and blinked, covering her eyes from the sunlight. "So bright...," She murmured, still not completely awake.

Krissy's lips were suddenly captured in a kiss from Black Star. "Morning." He whispered against her lips- was Black Star really capable of being **this** romantic?

She was completely taken aback by his actions, but sure enough, her eyes closed and she kissed him back. "M-Morning," She mumbled in response.

Black Star pulled away and stood up to stretch, that's when Krissy realised, he had taken off his shirt in the middle of the night.

She'd been staring at him for a bit too long and turned away, feeling as though she had completely just been a sick pervert or something. Though, it wasn't her fault he had such a nice body... Though, she still couldn't get over the fact he'd taken his shirt off in bed with her. She fidgeted as her face turned pink- he caused that to happen a lot.

Black Star looked over and saw Krissy was comepletely looking away from him, he sat beside her and guided her face so she was looking at him. "What's wrong?" He asked confused, and clearly cluless as his shirt was still not back on his body.

"Y-Yeah," She replied meekly with a small nod.

He shrugged and stood back up. "Well I don't know about you, but I want to go for a swim!" He exclaimed. "We should gather up everyone and go for a swim at the beach!" He stated with a huge smile.

"U-Uh, really?" She asked.

His smile didn't fade, in fact it grew. "Heck yeah! What, you don't like swimming?" He asked.

"N-No, I like it, but I dunno if Jade'll wanna come...," Krissy admitted.

"Why wouldn't she?" Black Star asked.

"B-Because I got hurt last night and she'll be mad at me," She responded.

"Naah! Swimming makes everything better!" Black Star stated cheerfully. "Come on, let's round everyone up!"

"O-Okay," Krissy agreed, carefully standing up. She glanced in the mirror and frowned. "I-I can't walk around town with a bloody shirt... People will think I'm a psycho killer, or something..."

"Here," Black Star threw his shirt at Krissy. "I'm sure it will fit." He stated.

"U-Uh," She tried to get the words to come out, but she couldn't. She could hardly move her arm and she knew it'd be a fairly painful challenge to do on her own. She didn't know which would be worse; asking him to help her change, or asking Stein... definitely Stein. "Um, I kinda..."

Black Star glanced at Krissy and instantly understood, his face paled. "Ah, w-want me to find a girl, or...?" His face was bright pink.

"I- um - uh," Krissy stuttered, not too sure she'd be able to say anything coherent ever again...

Black Star sighed and walked over to Krissy. "Want my help, or some one else's?" He asked with a laugh.

"I- uh - it's up to you," She squeaked.

He shrugged. "Not really, I mean, we are dating so..." His blush grew as he spoke.

"U-Uh, 'kay," She agreed with a nod, possibly redder than he was.

Black Star slowly but carefully lifted Krissy's shirt trying not to hit her arm... or stare, which he failed to do.

Krissy was expecting it to hurt a lot more when he pulled her shirt off, but he was surprisingly gentle with her. She glanced up at him and caught him staring at her. She blushed even more handing him his shirt to help her with. "H-Here," She mumbled.

He averted his gaze and helped slip on the shirt - after seeing Krissy's size, Black Star was positve that his shirt would fit her... she may even be bigger than Tsubaki...

"T-there." He said with a smile.

"T-Thanks," She got out, pushing a strand of hair from her coloured face.

Trying to ignore the awkwardness in the air, Black Star gripped Krissy's hand on her good arm and ran out pulling her along. "C-come on, we gotta find everyone," He stated, then the two came to a stop, if felt like they hit a wall... or more like a Stein.

Krissy ran into Black Star's back and rubbed her nose. "W-What was that for?" She asked him, but when she stepped to the side she saw Stein. Her face turned possible redder- she was somehow under the impression he knew what had just taken place- Stein always seemed to know everything.

"Is there a reason Black Star has no shirt and you are wearing it?" Stein asked simply. "If you are going to do stuff like that'd Id prefer it at your own homes... not my office." Stein stated inhaling his smoke.

Black Star paled and became speechless.

"T-That's not i-it," Krissy sputtered, choking on absolute thin air. "W-We didn't do t-that!"

"Mhm." Stein said with a smirk. "Where you two off to anyway?" He asked.

She sighed in defeat, knowing she wouldn't be able to change his opinion on what actually went on. "We're goin' to the beach and getting everyone together," She replied.

"Oh? Then I can make life easier for you two." He said with a laugh. "Everyone is in class and you two are late."

"What!" Black Star yelled.

"N-No!" Krissy exclaimed. "I-I-I'm too sick to go to class. A-And Black Star needs to take me home! S-So we won't be attending today..." She babbled.

"So you expect me to excuse you from my class over a cut, and him as your nurse?" Stein asked. "I think I'm gonna need somethin' for me to agree to that." Stein said with a human-like smile.

Krissy pouted. "B-But I lost so much blood...," She tried to get outta class once more.

Stein laughed. "All I want is a hug, Krissy." He stated simply.

She blinked in surprise. "R-Really?" She asked, slightly doubtful.

He smirked. "Yes, but if you don't want out of class then that is fine too."

She took two shaky steps towards him and wrapped her good arm around him- obviously, she couldn't completely hug him. She **really** wanted outta his class...

Stein quickly hugged her back and then pulled away smiling. "So I will tell everyone, including Jade that you are in pain adn Black Star is nursing you?" He laughed.

"Y-Yeah," She replied with a nod, not entirely sure if that had just happened. Maybe drugs had gotten into her system somehow.

"Alright, bye." Stein said before walking into the nurses office.

"Ah... ah..." Black Star couldn't form any words.

"D-Does this mean we have the whole day just to us?" She wondered.

"Ah... y-yeah?" Black Star hesitated - he still couldn't believe the whole scene involving Stein.

"U-Uh what s-should we do?" Krissy asked cautiously.

Black Star paled and blushed furiously as many different ideas filled his inmature mind.

"W-What's wrong?" She asked worriedly, noticing the look on his face. She gently placed a hand on his arm. "Are you okay?"

"Huh! O-Oh yeah... um... w-we can do w-whatever you want!" He rushed through his sentence as he could feel the sweat roll down his face.

"A-Are you sure you're okay? S-Stein, is he okay?" Krissy asked nervously, looking over at the professor who had yet to return to his class.

Stein walked over to Black Star and looked at him. Being a guy as well, Stein knew exactly what Black Star was thinking. "He's fine, just thinking too much." Stein laughed as he walked off down the hall, Black Star's blush didn't fade.

"W-What're you thinking about?" Krissy wondered, looking up at him. She was worried that maybe he was stressed about something that he wasn't telling her, or something bad.

He laughed nervously, if he told Krissy anything of what he was thinking, he'd get smacked, he knew it. "N-nothing..."

She grabbed onto one of his hands with hers. "You can trust me...," She assured him, smiling up at him brightly. She didn't want him to be upset, or troubled...

He smiled at her. "I'm fine, really." He assured her. "Let's just go to your place or something." He suggested.

"A-Alright, if you're sure," She agreed with a nod.

He smiled nervously as the two left the academy and went outside.

"S-So my house?" Krissy asked.

He smiled. "Don't matter to me... I ah... j-just don't get what we will do." He admitted.

"What?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I-It's just, t-there's not that much to do, y-ou know?" He hesitated as his blush returned.

"Oh true... what do you wanna do, then?" She asked.

"S-stop asking me that! M-My answeres are all the same!" He yelled before covering his mouth; she had to realise what he was thinking by now.. right?

"W-What do you mean?" She asked, completely oblivious. "Are you sure you're fine?"

He nodded, now refusing to speak.

"Y-You're really confusing me," She admitted with a sigh.

He sighed gripping Krissy's shoulders and pressing his lips against hers in a breath taking kiss - if she didn't get it now, then she never would, he refused to speak the words.

"O-Oh," She mumbled when they pulled away. She took a breath of air, a blush making its way onto her cheeks.

He nodded simply as he took her hand tightly in his. "G-get it yet?" He asked, his voice no louder than a whisper.

"Y-Yeah," She replied quietly, almost wanting to kiss him again, but she wasn't that confident to do that.

Black Star smiled like a little kid - may it be added that it was a gorgeous look on him. Black Star dragged Krissy to her place, there was a silence as they walked, but it was far from an awkward one.

Krissy followed along walking in a daze; she hadn't realized Black Star felt that strongly towards her. They reached her house and she pushed the door open; like Stein had said, it appeared Jade was at school.

"U-Um, do you wanna watch a m-movie or something?" She asked.

Black Star nodded; he couldn't decided why, but he just couldn't speak.

Krissy threw on a random movie and sat next to Black Star on the couch; he was being extremely quiet and it was beginning to worry her.

"Why're you being so quiet?" She asked.

"O-oh, am I?" He asked taking his eyes away from the T.V.

"Y-Yeah, really quiet," She responded.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realise." He admitted. Black Star suddenly reached out and pulled Krissy toward him so she was leaning against his chest, then he laughed outloud. "I was kinda cold, you know... shirtless and all." He smiled brightly.

"O-Oh! Yeah, sorry 'bout that... I could put a different shirt on and you could have this one back?" She suggested, blushing.

"Nah, I'm alright like this." He admitted with a laugh.

"I-If your positive," She told him, locking eyes with Black Star.

Black Star suddenly found himself lost in her eyes. His mind seemed blank. All he could think of was to kiss her, which he did.

This kiss wasn't quite like the last one, this time it was more rough and still just as breath taking as he pulled Krissy close and his eyes fell shut.

Krissy closed her eyes and wrapped an arm around the back of his neck. He hadn't kissed her like that before and she found herself liking it.

Black Star tensed for a second before fulling relaxing. He was pretty sure Krissy was as new to this as he was, but he also knew that they did know things without experience. Taking a risk in the moment, Black Star opened his mouth slightly letting his tongue graze over Krissy's bottom lip, begging for entrance.

Krissy was just following Black Star's lead. She opened her mouth slightly, allowing him in. Her head was reeling with excitement; she didn't know he could get her like this. Never had she expected to be sitting there making out with Black Star; never in her life.

Their tongues entwined with one another. Each trying to follow the other's lead. The two finally broke apart gasping for breath. Black Star wrapped his arms around Krissy tightly, still avoiding her bad arm and hugged her tight, still panting.

Her chest heaved up and down as she relaxed in his hold. She didn't know what to say, or do; it's like whenever he kissed her, she turned into an incoherent ditz.

Krissy was suddenly taken by surprise when Black Star tackled her onto her back. He smiled hovering abover her as he placed several soft but sweet kisses on her neck.

She gasped in surprise and closed her eyes. "Black Star," She got out, her breathing uneven. She didn't know where he'd learned any of this, but she certainly wasn't gonna complain.

Black Star smirked at Krissy's neck at the sound of his name. He wasn't sure how far he was allowed to go, he needed to figure out where his limit was...

The ninja made his way lower and to Krissy's collar bone. He kissed her sweetly trying to get a reaction out of Krissy.

Her eyes closed when she felt him move lower. She hadn't ever experienced anything like this and it was new to her. She liked it though, she liked it a lot and every little kiss he left on her skin felt like a tingling spark.

Black Star smirked again as he carefully removed his shirt off Krissy's body, hoping that she wasn't going to hit him, he paused for a moment waiting to see if she'd stop him though, but by the look on her face, he was pretty sure he could go ahead.

She shivered and looked up at him with a dazed expression. She couldn't find her voice to speak, but then again, she wouldn't even know what to say.

Black Star smiled and continued. He dragged his tongue along Krissy's stomache and up into her chest, still trying to be careful of his boundaries.

Krissy's breath caught in her throat; she'd always had sensitive skin, and having him do all this was driving her crazy. "B-Black Star," She whispered, unable to say anything else; she'd always loved his name, and in that moment, that seemed to be about all she could say.

The ninja smiled and moved his lips back to Krissy's as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her close, a moan escaped from deep within his throat.

She felt vulnerable beneath Black Star, but at the same time, she felt totally safe. She kissed him back and it took everything in her not to throw herself at him- she'd always been the type of girl to let people choose what to do.

Black Star could feel his whole body heating up; he wouldn't be able to keep his cool much longer. "K-Krissy..." his voice mumbled against Krissy's lips.

"Y-Yeah?" She got out between kisses. She could hardly breathe in that moment.

"I-I think w-we're missing the movie..." He stated between kisses as a small laugh escaped, completely breathelss - he refused to admit that he was about to lose himself on Krissy.

"I-I don't c-care about the movie," She whispered, pressing herself closer to him if it were possible.

"I-I can't..." Black Star whispered gasping for breath as he moved his lips back to Krissy's neck, nipping at it gently with his teeth.

A moan escaped her lips when he started working on her neck. She closed her eyes and took a few shaky breaths, trying to remember how to breathe.

Her moan was too much for Black Star; either he got off of her, or she delt with whatever he was going to do.

Black Star gave into himself as he moved his lips down toward her stomache again, slowly dragging his tongue along until it reached the waist band to her pants, he hesitated for a second before pulling them down just enough for Black Star to be able to trace his tongue along her wasit - he had already noticed just how sensitive her skin was.

Black Star to be able to trace his tongue along her wasit - he had already noticed just how sensitive her skin was. Krissy shivered as Black Star moved lower; her heart pounded in her chest.

Her breath was a strangled gasp. "B-Black Star," She hardly managed to get out.

Black Star moaned again at the sound of his name. As Black Star slowly moved his tongue lower and lower, he still prepared himself to figure out his limit.

Shivers traveled up her body; she couldn't speak and could hardly move. Everything about this her body was screaming yes, and her mind wasn't too far from that response, either.

Black Star was almost shocked, he was halfway down her pants with not a single bad response. "K-Krissy," He mumbled against her skin.

"Y-Y-Yeah?" She squeaked in response, a shaky breath escaping her lips.

"I-I s-should g-get off... of y-ou..." He mumbled, dazed.

She blinked in surprise. "I-I guess if you w-want," She managed to get out.

Black Star slowly sat up and pulled her up with him. His breath was ragged and his face bright pink and sweaty, he looked over to Krissy and saw she was about the same- he didn't want to get off of her, but he knew it was probably best... for now.

Krissy's chest moved up and down at an uneven pace. She stared up at him, still unable to get words out. She leaned forward and timidly pressed her lips to his.

His eyes widened as he felt himself fade, all reason and care in the world seemed forgotten and fake.

She leaned her forehead against his. "B-Black Star," She got out shakily.

"Y-yeah?" He whispered, barely audible.

"I-I d-dunno," She got out, her voice just as quiet as his.

He laughed weakly against her lips, his words hesitated before he got out between a kiss, "I-I think I love you, Krissy,"

Shivers made their way up her spine. "I-I think I love you too," She told him, pressing herself against him. Being shirtless did have its downside; she was cold.

Black Star smirked against her lips as he could feel her shiver, she pulled her inhumanly closer trying to warm her fragile body. His lips moved back to her neck as he gently nipped at her skin again.

A tiny moan escaped her lips as she wrapped her good arm around him, in the position they'd been earlier.

Black Star dragged his tongue along Krissy's neck before stopping at her cheek, giving it a quick kiss before starring her in the eyes.

She trembled in his hold when he ran his tongue along her neck; it tickled. He pulled back and they locked eyes. She ran her fingers through his blue hair. It was surprisingly softer than she'd anticipated.

His eyes fell shut as this was the first thing she had done to him. "K-Krissy," he spoke into the dead air.

She shakily leaned forward and pressed her lips to him before moving along to his jaw. She left a trail of soft kisses on his skin as she wrapped her legs around him.

A hitched gasp left the ninja's lips - seems his girlfriend had some surprises too.

She moved her lips back to his when he gasped. She leaned forward more so that her chest was pressed to his. "B-Black Star," She whispered.

The contact make him shiver. Black Star couldn't control himself as his nails dug into Krissy's back and his back arched.

Krissy gasped as he dug his nails into her back. Normally, she would've found it hurt, but for some reason, it was sending tremors up her spine. She let out a shaky breath as she leaned upwards and kissed him gently again.

Black Star roughly slithered his tongue into Krissy's mouth. The ecstacy he was feeling was overwhelming as another moan esacped his lips, his mind felt foggy, he couldn't seem to think straight anymore.

Again, the feeling of vulnerability made its way into her veins as she shivered. Her toes curled as she was kissed roughly by Black Star; she kinda liked it, a lot.

Black Star moved his lips along Krissy neck once more as his pace slowed - if this was all they were going to do than he wasn't going to waste all of his energy.

She shivered beneath him and looked up at him with big eyes. "B-Black S-Star," She whispered, her back arching ever so slightly.

He laughed weakly against her skin. "I-I ne-never thought you'd ag-gree to this..." He admitted breathlessly.

"I-I never thought y-you'd do t-this," She responded, just as breathless as he was.

He smiled agaisnt her skin as he moved up and hugged her tightly, letting his breath slowly return to his lungs.

Her skin was bright pink. He hugged her tightly and she took this moment to take a deep breath. "I-I'm s-so glad we didn't go to c-class," She mumbled.

He laughed outloud as he inhaled Krissy's scent. "Same... I-I would've dragged you o-out anyway,: He admitted.

"G-Good," She murmured. "I-I still would've l-liked it."

He laughed, entriged by the side Krissy was showing. "H-ow's your arm?" He asked, almost in a whisper.

"F-Fine," She responded, locking lips with him once more- she couldn't resist him for that long.

A mumbled laugh esaped his throat as he pulled her close, responding to her kiss.

"E-Earlier, w-why'd you s-stop?" She asked shyly, wondering if she'd done something wrong.

"W-when w-we were lying down?' He asked, breathless.

"Y-Yeah," Came her small response as she looked away, blushing.

A small chuckle let his lips,"I-I d-didn't want to loose it..." He admitted dryly.

"O-Oh," She replied, chewing her lip as she locked eyes with him.

Black Star held her gaze as he could feel his face get hot again. He still thought everything that had happened was a dream. "I-I think Jade will probably be home soon," He amitted as he rested his forehead against her's.

"I-I don't even care," She mumbled, closing her eyes. She just wanted it to be them for a while longer...

His eyes fell shut. "I'm guessin' if she comes come you're going to kick her out, right?" He asked with a small laugh.

"Mhhmm," She mumbled in response, pressing her lips to his. Plus, maybe they'd luck out and she would decide to go socialize or something like that...

He smiled. "Were you not wanting to train anymore?" He asked with another laugh.

"N-No," She replied, her voice hardly a whisper.

His lips moved to her's again as pulled her closer.

Her head tilted back as a moan escaped at the contact of their skin.

"K-Krissy..." He moaned.

"B-Black Star," She gasped out, trying to bring hersef closer to him.

Black Star couldn't take it as he pushed Krissy back down and onto her back. He captured her lips once again as he lowered his full weight onto her body; his face turned bright pink when he realised just how turned on he really was be this.

Her back arched as she kissed him desperately.

All thoughts, sounds and feeling was gone to the ninja, all he could feel was passion and all that he could tell was that he was in love with the girl beneath him.

"K-Krissy? B-Black Star?" A shocked voice said.

Black Star's face paled as he was afriad of seeing that one certain person, which he did... Jade.

Krissy froze beneath Black Star and her body tensed. It would've been **okay** if it were **just** Jade, but there was Jade and Kid... She didn't know what to do; she was trapped beneath Black Star and honestly... she didn't mind it one bit.

Kid sighed. "Seems we've interupted something." He stated with an anoyed look on his face.

"K-Kinda," Krissy squeaked from beneath Black Star.

Jade laughed and gripped Kid's hand, she whispered something before dragging him into her room, Krissy and Black Star could hear the lock turn.

"W-why didn't we think of a room with a lock?" He asked with a laugh as he looked down at Krissy.

She blushed and looked up at him. "'C-Cause apparently we're not the two smartest people around?" Krissy suggested, chewing her lip.

Black Star kissed Krissy sweetly before pulling her up and resting her agaisnt his abnormally warm chest, he could feel his heart skipping several beats as a shiver ran up his spine.

"I think I should stay the night with you again." He stated with a laugh.

She closed her eyes and gave a small nod. "Y-Yeah, I think so too," She murmured in response.

Black Star glanced at the T.V and laughed. "Seems we missed the best part in the movie." He said as the credits rolled down the screen.

"Y-Yeah, it seems like it," She responded, looking up at him.

He locked her gaze once more with a bright smile before repositioning himself into a laying position; he yawned. "C-can we take a nap?" He asked as his eyes fell shut.

"S-Sure," Krissy replied.

He smiled keeping his eyes shut as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

She pulled herself closely to him- he was so warm. Her eyes slowly closed and she let out a small yawn.

* * *

AN: AWWWIEE!

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


	18. A visit with Stein

Black Star's eyes slowly began to open and the first thing that came into view was Krissy. His lips formed a smile; she looked so peaceful as she slept. He then realised the moonlight was the only thing making her visible to him - man they slept a while. He kissed her cheek before closing his eyes again, if he coulf help it he didn't want to wake her.

Krissy had always been a light sleeper, and when she felt someone kiss her cheek lightly she slowly opened her eyes. Black Star was smiling down at her and it caused a blush to make its way onto her face.

"H-Hi," She greeted.

"Night," he said with a laugh. "S-sorry, I didn't know you were such a light sleeper." He admitted with an apologetic look.

"O-Oh, don't worry about it," She assured him with a small smile.

"Heh, l-looks like we slept longer than expected." He stated with a laugh.

"Y-Yeah, it looks like it," She agreed, nodding her head.

"Sleep okay?" He asked with a smile.

"Yeah, d-did you?" She wondered, smiling back at him.

He blushed. "Probably the best in a long time," He admitted.

"T-That's good," She said with a smile, biting her lip nervously.

His smile fell. "What's wrong?" His tone held concern.

"N-Nothing," She replied, quickly shaking her head.

He yawned and sat up stretching. "Y-You sure?" He asked.

Krissy sat up too. "Y-Yeah, I'm positive," She said, watching his abs as he stretched.

He noticed her starring at him and smirked. He leaned in close to her face, their breath mixing together and said, "Sexy, ain't I?" Then he laughed.

Her face turned pink as she looked away from him. "U-Uh," She stumbled over the words trying to find something coherent to say.

He stopped laughing and leaned back on the couch. "You don't have to agree, the look on your face already agrees." He said with a laugh.

She leaned up and kissed him quickly; he was right though, she did agree.

His eyes widened before he pulled her close breaking the kiss and starring at her. "I just realised something," He stated. "Did you ever hear Kid leave?" He blinked at Krissy.

"I-I don't t-think so," She replied, looking up at him confused. "Why?"

Black Star shrugged. "They walked in on us, wouldn't it be fair to walk in on them?" He smirked. "What time is it anyway?" He asked Krissy.

Krissy squinted her eyes to see the clock. "L-Like around 1am," She replied.

"Screw that, I'm staying here!" He complained with a hidden smile.

"O-Okay," She replied with a smile.

"Heh, I still say we go bug your sister." He said with a laugh.

"U-Uh, i-if you want to we c-can," Krissy told him.

"I do, no one embarresses a star like me!" Blak Star yelled happily.

"O-Okay," She said with a nod.

Black Star smirked and stood up, he reached for the handle and frowned. "It's locked."

"Y-Yeah, that's e-expected," Krissy told him, chewing her bottom lip nervously.

Black Star glanced at Krissy and now frowned at her. "You aren't gonna make earlier awkward now, are you?" He asked leaning into her view.

"N-No," She replied, shaking her head.

"Then why are you acting so weird?" He asked, confused.

"A-Am I?" She wondered with a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, you're hesitating with everything you say... you aren't worried that Jade is still pissed are you, are you?" He asked.

"N-No," She replied, shaking her head. She looked at up him from her spot on the couch, unsure of what to say to him next.

"Then what's wrong? I-it's not me, i-is it?" He asked lowering his head.

She reached out for him with her hand. "N-No, that's not it," She assured him.

Black Star rasied his head and smiled lightly taking Krissy's hand in his own. "Then what's wrong?"

"I-I dunno," She mumbled in reply, offering a small smile. She honestly didn't know why she felt so nervous. Her heart was racing and she couldn't help but chew on her lip. They were bad nervous habits.

He sighed and sat down beside her. Black Star wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. "Well you have no need to feel weird... just relax." He told her calmly.

When she felt his arm around his shoulder, she did relax a bit. "O-Okay," She responded with a small nod.

"Ugh! What are we supposed to do till its day!" He asked outloud sounding irritated.

"It's up to you," She assured him with a smile.

"I'd say train, but you kinda can't... hm..." There was a spark in his eyes before he pounced on Krissy capturing her lips in the first breath taking kiss of the morning.

She was pinned to the couch by him and her breath was taken away for a moment. She kissed him back. "W-Well, there's always this," She got out between kisses.

He laughed. "T-that's what I thought too,"

"W-We might wanna go to my r-room, in case one of them walks out," She told him breathlessly. She couldn't deal with that kinda embarrassment a second time.

"W-we could," He agreed breathleessly.

He smirked. "W-what if I don't want to let you up?"

"Then I guess we're stuck out here," She replied, smiling up at him.

He smiled back down at her when they heard a door open, Jade walked out in shorts and Kid's jacket drapped around her shoulders. Her eyes were heavy with fatigue as she yawned, then her eyes widened.

"M-morning, you two," She said with a weak laugh.

"U-Uh, it's a bit early," Krissy told her, dumbfounded by her sisters appearence. She slept in a lot.

And normally everyone was still asleep at that hour- including herself.

"Oh, I know, I was thirsty, you know, so much kissing," She winked as she walked over to th kitchen part of the apartment and opened the fridge.

"S-she wha?" Black Star asked outloud with a shocked expression on his face.

Krissy's face turned pink as she turned away from her sister. "T-That's g-great to hear," She stated, sarcasm evident.

Jade smirked. "What bout' you two, what you been doin'?"

Black Star paled as sweat rolled down his face.

"U-Uh, n-nothing like that," She lied, embarrassed by the look her sister was giving them.

"Krissy, you're a horrible liar." Jade stated.

"It's true," Black Star agreed..."Shit!" He yelled covering his mouth

She buried her face in the crook of Black Star's next in an attempt to hide her embarrassment. She always thought she was the best liar around...

"You guys fail." Jade stated as she drank her water before waving and walking back into her room. She opened it back up for a second and said, "Why don't you guys go to your room sis?"

"U-Uh, we were just h-heading there," She replied, flustered.

"Heh, suuuurrre!" Jade said before closing the door.

Black Star starred at nothing, his face was bright pink and sweat was rolling down his cheeks - he may be a good liar, but he can't cover anything up i his life depended on it.

Krissy leaned up and softly kissed his cheek. "It's fine," She assured him.

"A-ah... y-you sure?" He hesitated.

"Mhm! Do you wanna go to my r-room?" She asked, looking up at him.

He nooded, unable to find his voice.

"Y-You kinda needa get off me then," She told him, blushing.

Black Star paled again, he had totally forgotten he still had Krissy pinned. He quickly hopped off her and stood awkwardly on the side of the small livingroom.

She smiled at him reassuringly and they headed to her room. Krissy hesitantly stood at the door, debating on whether or not she should lock it; she did, just in case. She hated people walking in without knocking, anyways.

Black Star stood looking around Krissy's room; he ahd actually never been in it before. "You have a lot of cool stuff." He said sounded dazed.

"U-Uh, really?" She asked. "It's kinda really messy though, so I hope you don't mind too much..."

He laughed. "Have you seen my room? It's way worse than this!"

"O-Oh! Okay, that's good," She said with a smile.

Black Star turned his back to Krissy as he continued to look around her room.

Krissy stood there chewing her lip- she felt like he was invading her privacy, but not in a bad way...

Black Star finally realised Krissy adh been standing on the other side of the room awkwardly and silent. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"U-Uh nothing," She replied, laughing a bit.

Krissy's eyes reached his chest and she shivered; realizing that she too was still shirtless.

Black Star glanced over to Krissy and turned pink - was it just him or was there an almost playful look in her eyes.

"I- uh," Krissy was at a loss of words as she stared at him.

Black Star smirked as he walked up and gripped Krissy's hands, a lustful look now toying in his eyes. "How far would you be willing to go?" Black Star purred.

"A-As far as you want to," She responded, staring up at him lovingly.

His eyes widened and he stood up more properly. "S-seriously? I-I was kinda joking around." He said with a nervous laugh, his face was turning pinker by the second.

"W-Well, it's still my answer," She told him honestly.

Black Star smirked as he threw his arms around Krissy connecting their lips roughly.

She kissed him back as she was pressed up against the door.

"H-Have you always felt this w-way about me?" He asked between kisses.

"I-I d-don't really know," She responded, breathlessy. Y-You?"

"I-I was j-just as confused a-as you were," He admitted.

She wrapped herself around him, kissing him back. "I-I really like t-this though," She told him.

He smiled against her lips. "Y-you're just lucky a s-star like me chose you." He teased.

She giggled against his lips. "I-I guess so," She replied breathless.

"S-seems everything worked o-out though," He stated.

"Y-Yeah, it did work out," She murmured, pressing her lips to his.

He laughed as he slowly moved backwards toward the bed, pushing Krissy down onto it, still avoiding contact with her arm.

She hit the softness of the bed and looked up at him.

A smirk fell over his lips as he moved his lips to her neck, nipping at it gently with his cannine teeth.

A moan escaped her lips as her breathing came out in gasps.

Black Star made his way down tp Krissy's collar bone, still nipping at her skin on the way down.

Her back arched and she shivered beneath him; biting back another moan. She thought that she could've been in love.

"K-Krissy..." Black Star moaned letting his body fully lay on top of Krissy.

"B-Black Star," She got out.

There was no embaressment to the ninja this time - after the permission he had been givin he wasn't worried about anything.

Several rapid knocks suddenly came to Krissy's door, Black Star froze.

"K-Krissy, you up?" Jade's voice called through.

She groaned and facepalmed. "Y-Yeah," She replied unhappily.

"S-sorry to interupt you two," they could hear Jade laughing, "but Stein called just now... he says he needs to talk to you." Jade stated and walked away.

"Y-You're gonna have to get off me," Krissy whispered, laughing.

Black Star smirked. "Why can't you just tell the old man to get over it and wait till morning?" He sked with a laugh, though he knew she couldn't.

"He'd get mad, and I owe it to him," She responded with a smile.

"Well fuck." Black Star replied with a sigh as he rolled off of Krissy on his back on the bed.

"S-Sorry, you can come," She told him with a frown.

"S-sure that's a good idea? I mean... well... I dunno," Black Star blushed.

She blinked up at him. "W-What's wrong? You don't have to if you don't want to...," She assured him.

"N-no, I do it's just... um.. Stein is always ... I dunno, I'll come, just in case he tries to 'teach' you a lesson again." Black Star said with a smirk. "Though, you're gonna have to find either my shirt or one of your own, Stein would have a heart attack if he saw you like this," Black Star stated.

Krissy blushed and looked down at herself- she was indeed still in her bra. "I-I was gonna go out like this! I-I completely forgot...," She trailed off, embarrassed.

"I-I think mine is still out in the livingroom," He said with a laugh.

"Y-Yeah, I think so too," She nodded, grabbing a big t-shirt off the floor and throwing it on.

"Aww, you're not gonna wear mine?" He pouted, tryng not to laugh at Krissy - that shirt was ten times bigger than his was on her.

"O-Oh, I'm allowed? I-I thought you'd wanna wear it," She replied, blushing.

He laughed. "Naah, I like being shirtless, the look in your eyes is a turn on," He teased.

Krissy laughed and hurried out the living room, she tossed her shirt on the ground and threw his on. She thought it looked cuter on her, anyways. "Is it really?" She asked, giggling.

He blushed, "Y-yeah," He admitted keeping his gaze anywhere but on Krissy.

"Ready to go?" She asked brightly, heading towards the front door- what on earth would Stein want at 4am?

Black Star nodded taking Krissy's hand in his.


	19. RATED M!

They slowly walked towards Stein's when they reached his place Krissy stood there, shivering. "Y-You knock," She told Black Star, urging him forward.

Black Star hesitated for a second before knocking. His familiar wheelchair could be heard coming toward them. The door swung open and he fell onto his back looking up to the two.

"I don't recall asking for Black Star..." Stein pointed out.

Krissy nervously looked up at Black Star. "S-Sorry, just he was w-with me, and I didn't wanna walk all by myself," She apologized, chewing her bottom lip nervously.

Stein laughed standing up, then ruffling Krissy's hair a bit. "I'm kidding, come inside you two." He said the last bit more seriously.

"O-Okay," She replied with a nod, taking hold of Black Star's hand. She couldn't help but tremble as they walked inside; the place always gave her the creeps.

Black Star gave Krissy a kinda smile as they walked in.

The two sat down on a couch across from Stein, he looked fairly serious.

"I'm sorry for calling you at this hour, but I figured you'd be up since I knew Black Star was with you." He laughed. "Anyway, I found out something that you need to know now, Krissy. Remember that man you killed with Soul? Well it seems he wasn't alone, more girls are dissapearing and dying."

"Well, I guess I'll just have to go deal with that too," She said with a sigh. Sometimes she felt really old and those were one of those moments. "How many more men are there out there, or are we just gonna run into this blindly?"

"Well that's one of the issues, it seems since you killed that one guy, the attacks are getting worse, not a single girl had been found alive since then. We figure the one they lost was their top man, but we have no proof, also it seems they are eating the soul's of these girls too."

Krissy frowned, running a hand through her hair. "This is so stupid! I'll go out and handle this right now!" She exclaimed in annoyance turning around to walk out.

"Krissy, no!" Black Star yelled gripping her wrist. "You can barly move your arm, wait until your better or let someone else look after it. You still can't even use Jade, she's too weak still." Black Star pointed out.

"Ow," She said when he grabbed onto her wrist. "But you saw; I didn't need Jade to take care of him, and well, I'm left-handed, so it doesn't matter too much, anyways."

"Krissy, I can't let you do that." He pleaded.

"O-Okay," She agreed with a sight. Personally, she just wanted to go out right then and there and take care of the situation, but she knew that neither Stein or Black Star would allow that, so she gave up.

"Hm, seems you got her wrapped around your finger Black Star, I don't Jade was even able to do that." Stein stated with a laugh.

Black Star paled as his mind drifted back to his time with Krissy alone.

A blush made its way onto her face as she turned away, if only Stein knew how true those words were...

"Well Krissy," Stein began changing the subject, "what should I tell Lord Death, will you take this misson one your arm is better, or not take it at all?" He asked her.

"Obviously I will!" She replied confidently. She went to move her arm, but regretted that; maybe she'd need a couple of days, or some really strong meds. "Uh, Stein; we might not have time for it to wait to heal, do you think you have something that could just make the pain go away for a while?"

Stein smirked. "Nope!"

"B-But you're a doctor..." Black Star stated.

"Well yes, but I don't want Krissy to have the stuff she needs." He smiled triumphantly.

"You don't want me to?" She echoed, confused. "W-Why not? We don't have time to goof around and wait for my arm to be all better..."

Stein laughed. "As the doctor of the academy I have to watch out for the health of the kids, you are one of those kids, and see, the meds I have, give horrble side effects. Lord Death would reaper chop me if I gave you them, Krissy." He explained.

"B-But, he wouldn't ever have to know," She assured him, giving a firm nod.

"Nice try Krissy, but forget it."

"N-No, really. I promise, I wouldn't ever tell him," She told him, looking at him with big pleading eyes.

"He's Lord Death, theres nothing that happens in this city that he doesn't know about."

"R-really?" Black Star asked as he gulped.

"E-Everything?" She asked nervously as she shared a look with Black Star.

Stein smirked. "Mhmm, everything."

"Oh no," She muttered, blushing fiercly as she brought her hands to her face.

Stein raised a brow to Krissy as his smirk grew. "Is there somethin' you two have done that you wished no one knew about?" Stein asked with an evil laugh.

Black Star lowered his head in an attempt to hide his blush and the sweat that was rolling down his face.

"N-No," She squeaked out, hiding her face in embarrassment.

Stein laughed. "Alright, get on home, I'll keep looking at your arm until I say you can go after those men."

She sighed in defeat. "'K-Kay," She replied.

Black Star gripped Krissy's hand and dragged her out, not wanting to be there anymore, As soon as they were outside he caught her lips in a kiss.

"I h-hate it there," He mumbled against her lips.

"Y-Yeah, it's creepy, but we're out now," She said, kissing him back gently.

"Y-you don't think S-Stein was s-serious about Lord Death knowing everything... d-do you?" He asked breathless.

"N-No, there's noway someone could know everything," She assured him, hugging him around his waist. The thought that it was possible made her almost feel sick.

He laughed. "G-good... w-we should probably go back t-to your place... or mine." He suggested removing his lips and starring into her eyes.

"U-Uh, y-yeah, if you say so," She said, nodding. She was willing to do whatever he felt like; except go back into Stein's but she knew he'd never wanna do that, anyways, so she was safe.

The two walked hand and hand to Black Star's. Black Star explained that Tusbaki would be at Maka's, so they could have the place alone.

When they stepped in Black Star run to the kitchen and grabbed a half eaten sandwitch from the fridge.

"Hungry?" He asked Krissy.

"U-Uh, yeah," She replied with a nod, realizing she hadn't eaten in almost a few days...

Black Star quickly made up a simple sandwitch and handed it to Krissy.

"I need to go to my room for a sec, you coming?" He asked her.

"U-Uh, sure," She responded with a nod, following behind him.

Black Star lead her up to his room and his began to fumble threw a dresser drawer, pulling out a clean pair of pants. He instantly removed the one he was currently wearing and stood in his boxers.

A blush spread across Krissy's face and her breath got caught in her throat as she realized she was indeed staring at him. He was practically naked in front of her; almost.

Black Star heard Krissy gasp and turned. "Heh, that's the look," He said with a smirk.

"W-What?" She asked, trying to play stupid, but she knew he wouldn't fall for it.

"That look," He said stepping closer. "It proves how sexy I am," He stated, his eyes hazy and a sexy purr in his voice.

She couldn't tear her eyes away from his body as he took a step closer to her. "I-I don't know what you're t-talking about," She said quiettly.

He smirked as he continued to step into her space. "Don't play dumb, I see right through it," He stated, the purr only grew.

She nervously took a step forward and leaned up, pressing her lips to his. "I-I still don't know what you're talking about," She mumbled against his lips.

His eyes widened making his speechless, Krissy had never seemed like the girl to take control, yet here she was with the ninja speechless and vulnerable, part of him wished she'd take it further then he had last time.

She ran her hand up his firm chest; the courage she'd had just a moment ago was already fading and she was becoming unsure of herself.

A moan escaped his lips as he pulled Krissy closer to his body.

She nervously ran her tongue along his bottom lip; like he'd done before. She wasn't used to being in control. Ever.

His lips parted and he let his tongue come out and meet hers as he quickly tried to fight for dominance.

She wasn't too sure what to do now- what did Black Star want? She was never good at figuring people out, or at making the first move.

Black Star laughed a bit at how confused Krissy clearly was but what did you expect? Hes a guy, guys watch porn...

Black Star pulled away and look into her eyes. "You barely know anything, don't you?" He asked with a laugh.

She blushed and looked down. "N-Not really," She replied, embarrassed.

He smirked, "Guess you better learn then," and tackled her to his bed.

She gasped in shock and blinked up at him, completely taken aback by his actions.

"I-I've changed m-my mind, Krissy," He stated, blush spread across his face.

"P-Pardon?" She asked, confused.

"R-remember h-how I said that I think I love you... w-well I w-was wrong... I-I know I do," He explained slightly dazed.

She let out a breath she'd been holding. "T-Thank goodness- I-I love you too," She replied, staring up at him.

He smiled brightly as he laid down and nuzzled Krissy's neck. "Well w-who doesn't love a star like me?" He asked with a laugh.

"I-I don't know," She responded, chewing her lip.

He laughed looking into her eyes. "I'm kidding,"

"O-Oh," She said, blushing even more.

He smiled brightly as he hopped off Krissy and looked around for the pants he dropped eariler - it was so hard when all your clothes looked the same and were sprawled across your floor.

Krissy let out a breath as she laid there dizzily watching him. He was confusing her- one second he was all over her, then the next he was looking around his room for something. She didn't know what to think as she laid there, her face was flushed and her heart was confused.

Black Star smiled as he picked up the clean pair of puffy pants and pulled them on over his boxers. His gaze traveled back to Krissy and he sighed - what was he to do? He was a boy who was meant to surpass god yet here was, deeply in love and acting completely out of character everytime she was near him. Regret? Not even a thought in his mind, but he still couldn't help wondering what they'd be doing had he not given her that first ever kiss...

She watched him and when he sighed she tensed up- oh no. What had she done? She knew it must've been something she'd done, but she couldn't help it. She sat up and stared at her shaking knees, tears filling her eyes.

"S-Sorry," She choked out.

His eyes widned. "F-for what? W-why do you look like you're going to cry?" He sped through his sentence as the confusion filled him; besides, he hated when people cried.

She sniffled and wiped her nose. "I-I dunno, but you look all unhappy and stuff...," She trailed off, her voice wavering.

His brow raised as he moved to sit beside her. "I'm not unhappy," He admitted with a smile. "I was just thinking about something is all,"

"What?" She wondered looking up at him.

He laughed weakly. "I was just wondering what I'd be doing if I had never kissed you, probably training through," He admitted.

"Y-Yeah, probably," She replied, feeling stupid that she'd been so worried. Sometimes, she felt like such an idiot; that was one of those moments.

Black Star laughed, usng his hand he guided Krissy's face to his own in a quick kiss. "Don't worry about me, alright? You wont loose me, you wont make me mad... the only person who should have any reason to worry is me," He laughed.

"Why's that?" Krissy asked, surprised.

He laughed at how surprised she was at his comment. "Because I'm the one forgetting less and less about being a star," He teased. "Well that and you're always getting hurt,"

"I- uh, n-no I'm not, I'm always fine!" She assured him brightly.

He laughed as he flopped over onto the bed. "We were best friends for years, I already knew you perfectly then, did cha really think I'd forget how to read you just cause we're dating?" He asked with a laugh.

"B-But I'm always fine in the end," She smiled down at him, laying down too.

"You're such a liar, your head still isn't even healed," he pointed out.

"H-How'd you know that?" She asked, completely surprised and taken aback.

He smirked. "My secret,"

"P-Please?" She begged, kissing him lightly on the lips.

His eyes became small slits as he suddenly seemed dazed. "T-there's nothing you can do to make me,"

She ran her hand down his abs and kissed him once more. "Nothing?" She wondered, teasing him.

Black Star winced as he felt his lower reigion heating - he refused to give in! "N-Nothing," he just barely got out.

She noticed him wince and couldn't help but smirk; even she wasn't that oblivious to guys. She pulled herself close to him and left a trail of kisses along his jaw bone. "You sure?" She asked.

He nodded trying to bite back a moan.

She moved herself on top of him and kissed him passionately- she really did wanna know, but she didn't mind going to these extremes. She didn't mind at all...

His eyes squeezed shut - since when did Krissy become so good at reading him? Suddenly he pulled away and pushed her off of him, backing into a corner of the wall the bed was leaning against.

He winced again as he felt his body heat up even more, he still refused to give in. A smirk fell over his lips. "Y-you're cheating,"

"I-I'm not cheating; I'm just using my abilities," She responded with a wink.

I'm screwed, Black Star thought as he saw the wink. He was now fully hard and still trying to fight the urge to tackle her to the bed.

She moved towards him with a playful look on her face- he had quite the expression on his face and it was amusing her.

Black Star began shaking his head as he tried backing up further and further, the wall blocking any chance of that. "N-No..." he mumbled into the dead air.

She stopped in front of him and tilted her head to the side, their noses practically touching. "Hm?" She asked, blinking up at him.

His eyes squeezed shut as she shook his head back and forth - if she didn't back away he knew he was going to loose it.

She placed a hand on the side of his face and leaned forward, kissing him gently.

Black Star relaxed in her kiss for a moment, he was almost grateful she didn't have a different idea in mind, cause had she, she would have gotten out his 'secret' in seconds.

She moved onto his lap and almost jumped- she hadn't realized he was that turned on by her. She smirked against his lips and ran a hand down his chest, waiting for his reaction.

His body tensed by didn't object; he almost felt scared, could she read his mind now or something? Was their wavelenghts now connected that deeply?

"Is the great star scared?" She whispered, noticing how his body had tensed beneath her. She was having a bit too much fun.

A deep but almost silent growl left his lips as his eyes opened ever so slightly to glare at Krissy; she knew she was winning and he was nothing against her in this condition.

A smile of amusement played its way onto her lips as she squirmed around on his lap. She knew it'd drive him crazy, but if he comment, she could just say that she was uncomfortable. "Do you wanna tell me your secret now?" She wondered.

"S-screw that," He choked out weakly as his breath became uneven.

She moved around once again and wrapped her legs around him; she could've swarn he was practically shaking. "You're stubborn," She murmured, kissing Black Star deeply. She would make him crack.

"N-no... I-I'm smart..." he mumbled against her lips. He wanted to see just how desprete she was to know a such obvious 'secret'.

She squirmed ever more, pulling back a bit. "If you were so smart, then you'd just tell me," She told him with a grin.

He smirked. "N-no, cause then I wouldn't have a reason to b-ug you," He stated with a laugh.

"But then I wouldn't have a reason to torture you," She said with a smirk that matched his. She squirmed around more being sure to rub against him; she almost felt bad for him, but she hated not knowing things. Plus, in a sickening way, this was really turning her on. Oh gosh.

Black Star tried to bite back another moan and failed; the contact of their lower regions was too much for him by this point.

"Y-you c-can't torture me," He panted. "I-I'm too big of a star for t-that,"

She laughed lightly as she moved the same way before that had just caused him to moan. "I think I'm doing a pretty good job," She whispered seductively.

He shook his head though inside, he knew he was doomed, it was taking all he had in him not to moan, not to shiver, not to show her how good she was actually doing.

"Then why can't you talk to me?" She wondered, not stopping her movements.

"C-cause talking i-is f-for... um...," He trailed off as Krissy's body suddenly pushed against him extra hard, his head flung back and hit the wall with a 'thumb' though, he showed no sign of even noticing it as a loud moan esaped his lips. "K-Krissy!"

She moved like that once more to see his reaction- she was impressed with herself, truly.

Another loud moan escaped his lips as his hands clung to Krissy's back.

"I-I thought you wouldn't let me get to you," She teased, rubbing against him again. She was going to make him snap for sure.

"I-I... it's not... ypu're c-cheating...," He trailed off as his mind felt foggy.

She pressed her lips to his and slid her hand lower and lower, waiting for a reaction from him.

Black Star gave in and he used a free hand to push her hand further, he knew his face was bright pink but at that point he didn't even care anymore.

She was slightly taken aback and she felt a lot more nervous now. She hadn't expected that kinda reaction from him, but she didn't pull back.

Black Star opened one eye and looked at Krissy with an amused smirk. "Y-You started this, n-now you gotta f-finish it," he panted.

She grabbed hold of him and carefully started moving up and down. She chewed her bottom lip, wondering if it was obvious how inexperienced she was as she shakily tried her best to please him.

Black Star could tell she had never done this before, but what she could do was more than enough for him.

"F-faster," he whispered.

She did as he said and never took her eyes off his face.

His eyes body tembled under Krissy's touch. She had already teased him enough that it wasn't going to take long to finish as he could feel his climax near.

He let out a hitched gasp as he tried to warn Krissy. "K-Krissy I- ah..." he moaned loudly as he realeased in Krissy's grasp. his head fell back agaisnt the wall as he tried to remember how to breathe.

She carefully removed her hand from his pants and pressed her lips to his. "Please tell me now?" She asked, a smile playing on her lips.

"A-after ... a-all that, t-that's st-till all you cared about?" He wonded as he starred at her through one eye.

"Nope, but I can't help but be curious," She replied. It was true, she wasn't the type of girl to let things slip her mind; she hated not knowing, but she cared a lot more about him than about some stupid secret.

He smirked. "I-it's so e-easy, y-you went through w-way more w-work than needed, I simply s-see you in p-pain when you sleep," He explained with a weak laugh.

She blinked up at him and laughed- she hadn't even considered that. She brought her lips to his once again. "I didn't go through too much trouble if you enjoyed it," She assured him, kissing him more.

He laughed. "Y-You really are as dumb as m-me,"

"What do you mean?" She wondered, tilting her head to the side again. She didn't think they were stupid.

He smirked catching his lips against hers. His eyes were so heavy as he still tried to recover.

A moan escaped Krissy's lips as he kissed her, not answering her question. She closed her eyes and kissed him back.

He pulled away and looked back into her eyes. "I'm tired now," he stated simply.

She laughed. "We can sleep if you want," She assured him.

He shook his head. "I hate missing a-any moments with you," he admitted as his face turned cherry red.

"But when you wake up, I'll still be here," She told him softly placing a kiss on his cheek.

He still shook his head, "I'm good, i-if it's alright I'd like to go and see Soul, a-after I do one thing," He smiled seductively at Krissy.

"O-Okay," She replied, her face reddening at the look on his face.

Black Star felt he needed to 'repay' his girlfriend for what she had done for him. He tackled her down and quickly captured her lips in his.

She gasped as she kissed him back, pinned between his body and the bed.

Black Star's hands fumbled around with the button on Krissy's pants, then he moved to the zipper, he paused for a second.

She moaned against his lips; oh god, she didn't realize how bad she was trembling. She nodded against him, her breathing uneven.

A smirk returned to his lips as he pulled her pants down and off of her body, thowing them aside to who knows where. His hand slowly made its way past her underwear as he lightly began to rub her.

Her lip quivered and she clung to his back with her nails. "B-Black Star," She gasped out, her breathing uneven.

His fingers hesitated for a moment before slipping their way in and pushing deeply into her. Black Star's tongue was busy licking between Krissy's clevage.

She gasped and moaned in pleasure when his fingers slid into her. She couldn't imagine her being there with anyone but Black Star.

Black Star himself moaned as the look on Krissy's face was orgasmic. His fingers dug deeply before pulling out and slamming in even deeper, he repeated this over and over hoping to hit her spot.

"B-Black Star!" She cried out, her breathing coming unevenly as he found the perfect spot.

Black Star was glad they had no neighbours, because if he, Krissy would have been heard by them, easily. Black Star continued trying to hit that spot. She was clearly not used to this, so it was clear to him that it wouldn't take long for her to reach her limit.

A strangle cry escaped her lip and her back arched. "B-Black Star," She moaned.

Black Star quickly removed his finger and pulled away the underwear, thowing it aside. He pushed Krissy's legs apart and dragged his tongue up the middle of her womanhood - he was determind to make her cum.

Despite her attempts, she couldn't hold back the screams that escaped her lips. She grabbed a fistfull of the blanket in her hands trying to keep herself under control, but she found it so difficult.

Black Star smirked and felt himself hardening again as Krissy screamed. Black Star dragged his tongue up the middle again before pushing his tongue deeply inside her.

"Black Star!" She cried out, her toes curling. She panted as she hardly was able to keep a grasp of reality. She'd never experienced anything like this and it was amazing for her.

With one last lick up the middle Black Star could feel Krissy tense - he could tell this was it for her.

She screamed as her back arched and she fell back onto the bed, sweaty and panting.

Black Star sucked her dry before laying down beside her, a smirk upon his lips.

Her chest moved up and down at an uneven pace as she looked over at him, her eyes hardly open.

"L-liked that, huh?" he asked with a laugh.

"Y-Yeah," She got out weakly.

He placed a soft kiss on her cheek as his eyes fell shut. "N-now you can be tired too," he stated with a laugh.

"O-Okay," She mumbled tiredly, allowing her eyse to close too.

* * *

AN: o.O


	20. Chapter 20

A loud pounding came to the door startling Krissy awake from her nap; Black Star laid there motionless and peaceful.

A yawn escaped her lips as she nudged Black Star a bit; she was still exhausted. "Ne, Black Star, somebody's knocking on the door," She told him, almost yawning again.

His body stirred, but his eyes remained shut. "Eh... w-what are you... j-just go back t-to...," His voice trailed off as he appeared to be asleep again.

A pout made its way onto Krissy as she sat up with a huff. "U-Um, who is it?" She responded at the second round of knocks.

"O-Oh, Krissy I didn't know you were here," Soul's voice came threw the door.

"U-U-Uh! J-Just a minute!" Krissy called out, hurrying around the room. Black Star's room really was as messy as hers; undoubtedly this made it harder to find all her clothing, but eventually she did. She opened the locked door. "H-Hi."

Soul's eyes widened as he looked over Krissy, a smirk played at his lips. "What have you been doing?" He asked guesturing toward her and the half naked Black Star.

"U-Uh, he got h-hot at night, so he took off his shirt- that's it n-nothing more than that," She replied as she stumbled over her words trying to sound convincing.

Soul's brow rasied at her in confusion, but he shrugged it off. "Well I came over to see if he wanted to play basketball, but he seems to be out cold,"

"U-Uh, y-yeah... I didn't know anyone can sleep the way he does," Krissy stated with a nod. "I bet he could sleep through a tornado."

Soul laughed. "At least he doesn't beat you in his sleep. Whenever we sleep over I end up with bruises by morning,"

She cocked an eyebrow suggestively. "I always knew there was something going on between you two!" She exclaimed triumphantly.

Soul's eyes widened and a blush spread across his face. "I-It's not like that at all! I-I didn't mean it like that!"

"That's pretty uncool, Soul," She teased. "Maybe I should tell Maka about this; I'm sure she'd be devastated."

"Krissy! I didn't mean i-it like that! I-I'm not like that... **hes** not like that... Don't make it seem like it!" Soul began to panic at the thought.

She whipped out her cellphone as her speedy finger quickly began forming a very embarrassing message. "Oh, this is just too good!" She spoke aloud, getting ready to send it.

Soul reached out and ripped the phone from Krissy's hands. "Stop! This is j-ust... u-uncoo-" Soul trailed off as he looked at the screen on the phone, it was just a game menu. "That's just uncool," Soul stated trying to hold back a laugh.

A lopsided grin appeared on her face. "Got-cha," She said, sticking her tongue out. "Can I have that back now?"

Soul looked from the phone to Krissy. "Are you gonna go and tell Maka lies?"

"Maybe," She replied childishly, still grinning like an idiot. She was amused far too easily.

Soul sighed and threw the phone at Krissy. "Whatever, I can easily make Maka believe otherwise to your lie... I'd wake up your sleeping moron though, otherwise he will be up all night... see yeah, Krissy," He called as he walked away.

"I think you know his sleeping patterns too well!" She replied, laughing. She sighed as she turned back to Black Star, if what Soul had said was true, there was noway she'd let that hyperactive guy sleep any longer, but she didn't know how to get him up... She stood there, leaning against the door frame as she plotted. She came up with nothing, so she settled for the kind approach.

"Black Star, it's time to get up," She told him giving his shoulder a shake.

A groan passed his lips as he flipped over onto his back. "Mhmm?" He mumbled sleepily.

"Can you get up, please? My arm's better," She said, even though that was only half-true. She could move it without it hurting too bad, so she wasn't complaining.

He shook his head and mumbled something Krissy couldn't catch - was he actually still asleep, or just being stubborn?

"We can eat food once you get up," She bribed him, though, she left out the part that she never cooked for anyone.

"N-not... h-hungry," He mumbled.

"Are you feeling okay?" She wondered; he'd always been awake before her, so she didn't know what his problem was...

He nodded, his eyes still remaining shut.

"Open your eyes," She told him, laying down next to him. Why was he being like this?

He weakly opened his one eye and looked at Krissy, a small smile covered his face as he reached out with one arm pulling her close to his abnormally warm body.

She blushed and looked up at him. "No really though, if you sleep all day you'll be up all night; then you'll keep me up all night; then I'll sleep all day tomorrow, and it'll turn into a bad situation," She explained as a smile made its way onto her lips.

He shook his head. "No, j-just lay here... a-a little longer," He begged with a small yawn.

"But, Black Star," Krissy whined. She was tired too, but she didn't wanna be up late all night.

He sighed before slowly standing up and stretching wide as another yawn left his lips.

"You're gonna catch a cold if you don't put a shirt on," She told him, though, she didn't mind that he didn't have one on. She just wanted to get him up and moving.

He looked at her with a confused expression. "But I'm not cold?"

She sighed. "It's better when people don't question what I tell 'em," She responded with a grin. It was true; she didn't have much logic.

Black Star shrugged and stretched again. "So what are we going to do anyway? There nothing to do really, I could easily go back to sleep," He stated as he made his way back toward the bed.

"Well, Soul wanted to play basketball earlier; we could probably find him," She replied brightly.

Black Star's face faded to a bright pink. "T-that's why you're dressed again...," He trailed off as his mind floated back to the previous events.

"Y-Yeah," She answered.

He laughed nervously as he wrapped his arms around Krissy placing a soft kiss upon her lips.

She smiled against his lips. "S-So basketball? Y'know, we haven't had any fun since that whole thing with the dessert and Jade went down...," She told him.

He smirked against her lips kissing her once again. "Y-you got a point, how long ago did he leave?" Black Star asked as he rested his forehead against Krissy's.

"L-Like five or ten minutes ago," Krissy replied, blushing at the closeness.

He smiled. "You still find me irrisistable," He stated with a seductive look in his eye.

"T-That has nothing to do with basketball," She responded, not denying what he said. It was true, though.

He smirked. "True, but the look in your eyes says that," He stated cheerfully.

"I-I can't be that easy to read," She stated with a laugh. She honestly couldn't believe he could get that just from her eyes.

He laughed pulling away and flopping back on the bed with his eyes shut. "I may not be very smart, but you were my best friend remember, I could read you then, and I still can now, you just never realised until we began to date," He stated simply.

"I guess that is true," She agreed. "But- hey! Get up! I wanna play some basketball!"

He laughed. "But its so much work to gather everyone,"

Krissy frowned. "O-Okay then...," She trailed off with a disappointing sigh.

He sat up and nudged her shoulder. "I'm kidding, let's go!"

She smiled brightly. "'Kay!"

The two headed out to find their group of friends. On the way to Soul's place they could hear Kid screaming and Jade sighing while others were laughing. Everyone was already at the basketball court and were even more happy when Krissy and Black Star showed up.

"Krissy!" Jade yelled happily.

Black Star and Soul high fived. "I was wondering when you were going to show up," Soul stated.

"No game is complete without a big star like me!" Black Star stated happily.

"Yo!" Krissy greeted back to Jade, grinning over at her. "Pfftt, the game wouldn't be completed without **me**!"

Black Star smirked. "What's the teams going to be?' He asked outloud.

"Why doesn't Krissy decide?" Liz asked the group.

"Uh- nooo," She replied putting her hands out in front of her in surrender. She was probably the most indecisive person around.

"Fine, then I will!" Maka said. "Soul, Krissy, Kid, and Tsubaki on one team, Jade, Black Star, Liz and Patty on the other. I don't plan to play, so the teams are even,"

Krissy smirked over at Black Star; she'd show him who the real star would be. "Who's jumping for the ball?" She wondered, looking at her teammates. She wasn't tall enough for that.

"Tsubaki should, she's the tallest," Soul stated.

"Valid point!" Krissy agreed with a nod. "Is that okay with you, Tsubaki?"

Tsubaki nodded. "Let's just start!"

Tsubaki stepped up to the centre line where Liz was waiting - seemed the other team had the same idea of using height. Maka called the whistle and the girls jumped, Liz knocked it backwards where Jade caught it. She ran full force toward Kid; his arms spread out and tired to block any chance of passing.

"Jade, pass!" Black Star yelled.

Jade dogded Kid's arm and threw it Black Star's way where he caught it - Jade and Kid shared a quick kiss before continuing on with the game.

Krissy had always been a sneaky little bugger, and when Soul had Black Star distracted, she stole the ball from him and started down towards the other team's net. "Ha!" She exclaimed, pretty happy she'd gotten it from him.

"Kid!" She called out, passing it to him.

Kid caught the ball easily and beagn to run the rest of the way where Patty stood defence. Now had it been anyone else Kid would have gotten the shot without hesitation, but Patty had this thing about scarying the crap out of him.

"Oh Kid!" Jade's voice called - oh yeah, he had to worry about Jade's seductive tone as well; she knew it made his knees give out.

Jade voice distracted Kid long enough for Liz to steal the ball. She ran down the way full force at Krissy and Tsubaki.

Liz put the ball through the net and Krissy's competitive side kicked in. She handed the ball to Tsubaki. "You can toss in," She told her brightly. Tsubaki nodded before passing to Soul. He started heading to the court.

"Oi, pass!" Krissy called out excitedly.

Soul saw an opening and passed it to Krissy.

Krissy took a few more strides before going for the net.

Black Star caught onto her plan and spread out his arms wide in her way. With every dodge she tried to make, he made it impossible for her to pass, and worse he had that sexy look in his eyes.

She closed her eyes and held the ball against her chest. "No! That's not fair!" She exclaimed in annoyance.

Black Star smirked and leaned into her ear. "If my team wins you have to do whatever I say, if your team wins I'll do whatever you want me to do," Black Star whispered in his seductive tone. Krissy turned her back to Black Star in hopes to find a way out of his block, suddenly she felt his body press close to hers. He was going to cheat if he had to.

"C-C-Contact!" Krissy called out, even though they didn't have an actual ref. That just wasn't playing fair, Krissy thought bitterly, her face turning pink.

Everyone around them snickered, even her own team. "We didn't see anything," They all stated in unison. Black Star licked her neck before backing away, arms still spread out wide.

"T-That's cheating," She squeaked out, unsure if she'd be able to even move. She saw Soul move behind Black Star, so she bounced the ball between his legs and Soul caught it, throwing it into the net. She high-fived him.

"Ha!" She exclaimed in victory.

The game went on for nearly an hour. The boys all lost their shirts from the heat, girls like Krissy, Maka and Jade became distracted more and more by it. Black Star continued to seduce Krissy while everyone snickered, but in the end Black Star's team won, 14-12.

Black Star walked up behind Krissy and hugged her as he whispered in her ear. "Seems I win, who's place should we go to?" He asked with a purr.

Krissy was a poor sport, and she wasn't in the mood for Black Star to be all like that. "Hmph," She huffed, turning her head away from him. She just really didn't like losing...

Black Star sighed as he went and laid down beside Soul on the nearby grass. Soul's eyes drifted to Krissy and saw the pose she had, he looked to Black Star and laughed.

"She being uncool about losing?" He asked.

"Yeah, I made her a bet,"

"What kind?" Soul asked with a smirk.

"She has to do whatever I ask all night long,"

Soul's eyes widened. "R-really man? Oh uncool! I wish I could get a bet like that with Maka," He pouted.

"The trick is to not give them an option,"

"Cool,"

"I know, but what else do you expect from a star like me?"

Krissy walked over to Jade with her nose held high. "Well, I guess for being my little sister you lived up to my rep. Though, I couldn't play so well because of my arm, so you had an advantage," She stated with a nod, trying to convince herself that's why she didn't play so well.

Jade laughed and nudged Krissy lightly. "Suureee sis, by the way, Black Star and you seem to be gettin' pretty close, never seen you act like you did on the court around a guy. What was that bet he made you anyway?" Jade asked as she leaned in close to Krissy making her feel uncomfortable..

"U-Um, it's nothing really," She assured her younger sister, though, she knew she could see right through the lie.

Jade lifted a brow. "How dumb you think I am? I get better marks then you in school and I've had way more boyfriends, you two are going to have sex tonight, right?"

"I-I d-dunno," She mumbled in response. "H-He never s-said."

"Ha! You should anyway sis, sex is quite fun- Oops!" She began to laugh nervously as her face turned pink and her eyes unwillingly drifted to her boyfriends bare chest.

"O-Oh god, just don't even talk to me anymore," The older sister stated, facepalming. Her eyes drifted over to Black Star and her heart pounded against her chest- was that really what he wanted?

Jade leaned up against Krissy, her arm against Krissy's shoulder like an arm rest. "I am your sister, you have to talk to me, besides... you love me!" The younger sister teased.

"Love and like are two separate things," Krissy joked.

Jade opened her mouth like she was shocked. Her hands flew up to cover her eyes and she pretended to cry.

Krissy laughed and nudged her. "Y'know it just isn't my style to talk about these things anyways, so don't be too offended," She assured the younger girl, being serious again.

Jade removed her hands and hugged Krissy, locking her arms at her sides. "I don't care, I will still hug you and tell you how much I love you in public~," Jade stated happily - despite all the cuts that still coated her body, she was much more like herself.

Krissy sighed in mock annoyance. "But I don't like hugs from stinky people that don't shower!"

Jade laughed still keeping her arms around Krissy. "I shower more than you think, just not lately, soap hurts cuts," Jade stated with a nervous laugh.

"I was joking goof, but yeah, I agree with that one," She said with a nod looking down at her arm. Ir was gonna scar she was sure of it. "Oh, by the way, I'm not entirely sure I'll be home tonight- depends what the genius star has planned."

Jade let go of Krissy and burst out into hystarical laughter. "Genius? He's not even close to that!"

"I was being sarcastic," Krissy groaned at the naive sister of hers.

"O-Oh... w-well you may wanna stay at his place anyway... Kid is coming over again~" She said happily as a blush covered her face again.

Krissy facepalmed again. "I'm. So. Happy. For you," She got out. "Kid, I swear to god if you knock my kid sister up I'll kill you! I can't believe you would make her so dirty! She was so innocent- I should ban you from our house!"

Kid's mouth gaped. "A-ah K-Krissy,"

"S-sis, heh, I was the one who ahh made him like this...," She trailed off waiting for a hit from her sister.

Krissy's eye twitched as she turned to her sister. She brought her hand swiftly against the back of Jade's head. "Idiot! You're so... not good! Bad child, bad!"

Jade smirked. "Are you really any better, Krissy?"

"Yes, I really am," Came her self-righteous reply.

"Mhmm, so if I were to ask what you were doing before you came here, your response would be a blush followed by you stuttering, right?" Jade smirked even brighter.

"T-That's not true," Her sister got out, turning bright red. "B-But, I don't do those things! Unlike you! I'm not l-like that!"

Jade smiled evily. "Not yet my dear sister, not yet,"

Krissy hid her face behind her hands. "Oh gosh, no, never!"

"Heh, I'll re-ask you tomorrow when you come home," Jade smiled as she walked off towards Kid.

"B-Bye?" She called out, looking over at Black Star and Soul. She casually walked over to them. "Y-Yo."

Soul smiled to her from his spot on the ground, Black Star appeared to have fallen asleep.

"A-Again?" She asked in disbelief, nudging him with her foot; he'd be up all bloody night!

The ninja didn't move, that's when Krissy noticed Soul was mouthing words to her. 'Hes's pretending to ignore you cause you ignored him', was what Soul mouthed.

She pouted and sat down on him, leaning down and pecking him quickly; she had never done that in front of anyone before, so she'd figured it'd get a response.

Some heads turned and Black Star appeared to be trying not to smile as he kept his eyes shut and tried to remain motionless.

Krissy frowned and let out another 'hmph' as she went to stand up. "Well, I guess if you won't talk to me, our bet's off then," She said, knowing it'd provoke a response.

Black Star's eyes snapped open as he jumped up and threw his arms around Krissy. "You can't get out of it **that** easily," He stated as his lips connected with her's.

She kissed him back, blushing furiously. "Well, I guess if I can't then you better stop ignoring me, hm?" She suggested with a small smile.

He smirked and pressed his forehead to hers."You started it, not me, I'm too big of a star to do that,"

"B-But," She stuttered, unable to speak.

He kissed the end of her nose and pulled away as his face paled, everyone was starring at them.

"Aww Black Star I had no idea you were so affectionate!" Liz said happily.

"Lucky for Krissy, right!" Patty asked outloud.

Krissy looked over at the group and blushed, burying her face into his chest- if she ignored them they'd disappear, right?

Jade began laughing hystarically again as she entwined her hand with Kid's. "Heh, I am definately re-asking that question tomorrow,"

"Oh gosh," Krissy muttered to herself, her face getting redder.

Black Star laughed loudly as he pulled Krissy's face from his chest and whispered, "Want to go home?"

"Y-Yeah," She replied, wanting to get away from everyone. She might've lost her dignity.

Black Star said his goodbye's and took off back to his place, Tsubaki stayed behind, she was going to stay at Maka's for the weekend.

* * *

AN: Hehehe

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


	21. RATED M x1000!

Krissy followed along Black Star, her face almost returning to a normal colour.

"So," He said breaking the silence, "you seem nervous and jumpy,"

"It's just Jade, she was saying stuff," She replied with a nervous laugh.

"Like?" He pressed on.

"O-Oh nothing...," She answered.

"Lies, you can tell me, what could be so bad?" He asked with a small laugh.

"Ah nothing, she was just talking about the dirty things she does to Kid," Krissy laughed.

"Oh... that's kinda...," He trailed off quickly.

"Yeah...," She said, biting her lip.

His eyes glanced to Krissy, he knew she wasn't lying, but he also knew there was more than she was saying. "That's not all... is it though?" Black Star asked calmly as he entwinded his fingers with Krissy's.

She gazed up at him and shook her head slowly. "N-No."

He smiled in a cute way. "Then tell me,"

"S-She was just saying how you and I were gonna do i-it," She replied nervously, looking away.

He looked confused before he sighed. "That's why you're all jumpy then, right?"

"N-No, I just don't like hearing those things from my younger sister," She responded quickly, leaving out how embarrassed it was for her to be so far behind.

He laguhed. "Well she does have a point, everyone but you and I have done it, even the sisters have, back when they were on the streets," He explained. "But Krissy, I ain't going to force you, and I lied about the bet, you get to control me," He winked.

"N-No," She quickly said shaking her head. She didn't like being in control, unless she was in a fight. "And I know you wouldn't force me."

He smiled. "We don;t have to do anything if you'd prefer it,"

"N-No!" She hastily replied, but then looked away embarrassed.

A smirk fell over his lips again. "Then what would you like to do?" He asked in his sexy purr.

A shiver traveled up her spine. "Anything you want," She answered.

He shook his head.

"P-Please, I don't like being in control," She admitted.

His eyes widened. "R-really?"

"Y-Yeah," She mumbled.

He laughed. "That's too bad, I find it much more of a turn on when you are controling me," He admitted as his face turned pink.

She blushed too. "S-Sorry," She quickly said.

He smiled. "I think you will eventually prefer being in control, I thought woman liked seeing men cowar at their feet anyway?" He asked with a laugh.

"O-Only when I'm fighting with a partner," She responded. "I-I dunno about other girls, though.

He laughed as he dragged her into the house locking the door behind him. He flopped down on the couch and stretched. "Krissy, I'm tired!" He joked.

"Don't sleep, dummy! You'll be up all night!" She exclaimed, thinking he was serious for a second while she kicked off her shoes.

"Come over here and sit with me," He told her as he turned on the T.V.

"'K-Kay," She agreed quickly, sitting beside him.

Black Star slouched as he flipped through channels, but it seemed nothing good was on.

Krissy glanced over at him and blushed- of course, he still didn't have a shirt on. It seemed that he never did...

His eyes glanced over to Krissy and saw that 'look' again. He laughed as he leaned in close to her. "What's up?" He purred.

"N-Nothing," She responded.

He sighed. "How many times are you going to try to lie to me?"

"I-I-I dunno," She replied, chewing her lip.

Black Star laughed as he wrapped his arms around Krissy looking up at her with puppy dog eyes. "What do you want to do?"

"W-Whatever you want," She answered, a shaky breath escaping.

Suddenly he stood up and walked to the kitchen that was connected to the livingroom. He went straight for the fridge and looked around before complaining. "There no food!" His eyes fell back to Krissy as a smirk played at his lips. "Want to go to dinner?"

"I-I guess," She replied giving a small nod. She was never one to go out to dinner really; it made her feel nervous.

He looked at her with a confused glance. "You don't really want to, do you?"

"W-Well if you do, then I'll definitely go," She assured him with a nod. She just didn't like trying to be all formal and whatnot- wasn't her style, per se.

He smiled. "You don't have to get fancy, you think I would? I'm not like Kid," He stated with a laugh.

"True," She said with a laugh.

He ran and tackled her to the couch connected their lips roughly before pulling away. "You know what I realised?"

"N-No, tell me," She responded, her face flushed.

He smirked. "Dating you has actually increased my popularity, and yours of course, thanks to you I'm an even bigger star!" He said happily hoping he didn't sound selfish or like he was using her.

"T-That good," She replied, chewing her lip.

Black Star's face suddenly faded to worry - maybe she did take that the wrong way. "I-I didn't mean like... ah,"

"I-I know," She replied with a smile.

He blushed as he placed another kiss on her lips. "Well d-do you wanna go out or not then? I-I'll pay,"

"I-I'd rather not, but if you wanna, I can," She answered.

He smiled. "If you don't want to then we wont," He stood up returning to the fridge. "Though, I dunno what to eat,"

"W-Well, I'm not too hungry anyways," She assured him, though, she really was.

He laughed. "I'll just make something simple, for **both** of us,"

"Y-You don't have to," She told him, walking over to him.

"Too bad,"

She slid her arms around him and cuddled up against his back as he went through the cupboards.

After a while of looking Black Star decided just to make a couple sandwitches. When they finished eating them they returned to their spots on the couch and cuddled up to a movie.

Krissy leaned against him and relaxed in his arms.

The comfortable silence lasted a while before snoring could be heard from the ninja.

"B-Black Star, do you wanna get up?" She asked softly.

He shifted and remained silent.

Krissy chewed her lip as a tiny grin made its way onto her face- she'd always been the curious type. She carefully moved off the couch and snuck into his room, snooping around.

She wandered around his room going through things; she felt like a secret agent. She found a picture on the floor underneath some clothes and picked it up. She saw it was of him and her a few years ago, back when they'd been the best of friends. The frame it was in was broken, but that didn't matter. She closed her eyes and held it to her chest- she remembered that day perfectly. It was their first day at the DWMA.

-FlashBack-

Everyone was standing outside of he academy watching a boy scream and yell from the top of it. A boy with pure white hair, scarlet eyes and sharp pointy teeth stood beside Krissy and her younger sister, the boy suddenly nudged Krissy while laughing. "Pretty big moron, eh?" The kid asked her guestering upwards to the yelling kid.

"I think he seems like fun!" She exclaimed, half tempted to join the boy up there. She smiled brightly; it would be fun to be up there and have everyone watching you...

The boy laughed again. "His name is Black Star, no one wants to be partners with him because he's so full of himself, oh sorry, my name is Soul Eater Evans," He held out his hand.

Jade pushed past Krissy and took his hand. "Jadedstar, I'm her younger sister and weapon,"

Krissy rolled her eyes, but nonetheless smiled. Jade had always been the one to get all the guys. She peeped around her sister at Soul. "I'm scythe meister, Krissy," She told him.

The boy smiled removing his hand from Jade's hand to Krissy's. "Nice to meet you two, odd that your sisters and partners though,"

"Our father was a weapon, I get his side of the family,"

"Oh, cool! Well let's all go,"

Black Star ended up alone with no one but Tsubaki clapping for him, later that day all partners were put into classes, Jade and Krissy ended up in class cresent moon.

The boy smiled removing his hand from Jade's and to Krissy's. "Nice to meet you two, odd that your sisters and partners though,"

"Our father was a weapon, I get his side of the family,"

"Oh, cool! Well let's all go,"

Black Star ended up alone with no one but Tsubaki clapping for him, later that day all partners were put into classes, Jade and Krissy ended up in class cresent moon.

"Soul!" Jade yelled as she ran toward him.

"Oh, cool! You two ended up in my class, this is my partner, Maka,"

"Hey, nice to meet you Jade, Krissy, Soul spoke of you two earlier,"

"YAHOO! You all must feel so small in my shadow, am I right?" Black Star yelled from the highest point in the room.

"Oh lord, we really need to tie him up," Maka mumbled.

"Ha! I'd think **you'd** feel so tiny and inferior in **my** shadow!" Krissy called up to him.

The class gasped as they watched Black Star's eyes spark with anger. He jumped down beside Krissy and glared at him. "Are you looking for a fight, girl?" He was a few inches taller than Krissy so he had to look down.

"It wouldn't be much of a fight up against the likes of me!" She responded, feeling rather cocky.

"Krissy dont!" Jade yelled.

"Black Star forget it," Soul told him.

"If you honestly think I'm going to stand by while this **girl** insults me, you're crazy! Against a star like me you'd fall faster than a rock!" The ninja announced.

A smirk played on Krissy's lips; she knew she was getting under his skin. "Heh, is that a challenge?" She wondered.

"Damn right it is!" Black Star yelled.

"Guys stop!" Tsubaki and Jade said together, they shared confused glances before turning back to their partners.

"Wanna settle this?" Krissy asked, though she seemed serious, she was having fun.

Black Star opened his mouth to respond when Sid walked in. "Sit down in your seats!" He yelled to the class, everyone did as he said but Black Star and Krissy, they stood face to face glaring at each other.

"You gonna sit down like the teacher asked, little boy?" She teased.

The anger rised in Black Star before he calmed. "You're just like me," He stated no louder than a whisper, he almost sounded dazed.

She blinked up at him before a grin made its way onto her face. "Guess so," She responded.

He smiled brightly as he rested his hand on her shoulder. "I think we should hang out,"

She laughed. "Yeah, that sounds like a plan," She said with a smile.

-FlashBackEnd-

The bedroom door suddenly swung open and Black Star was there with a smirk playing at his lips. "What're you doing in here?" He asked with a playful tone.

She gave a nervous laugh and almost dropped the picture. "N-Nothing," She replied with a laugh.

"Seems like you're snooping," He said guesturing to the picture wrapped in her arms.

"I-I was just curious," She said with a laugh.

"Mhmm - Hey! That's my picture... I ah, lost it a while back," He stated as his face faded to pink again.

"Y-Yeah," She replied unsure of what to say as she smiled up at him.

He smiled walking toward her and taking the picture from her hands. "I remeber that day," He admitted as he laid back down on his bed.

"Me too," She responded, flopping down beside him.

Black Starm moved and climbed on top of Krissy connecting their lips in a breathtaking kiss.

She kissed him back, closing her eyes. He was the best kisser, she swore he was...

His hands slowly made their way around her waist as he moved himself against Krissy, a soft moan escaping his own throat.

She shivered when his hands ran across her skin.

Black Star licked Krissy's lips and instantly getting access as their tongues entwined with each other. His body began to feel hot again as their kissing got more and more fierce.

Her pulse raced as a tiny moan escaped her, her hands running down his spine.

Black Star moved his mouth to his neck nipping at it gently as he grinded his body against hers once more.

Another moan escaped as she squirmed beneath him, letting out a shaky breath.

Black Star could feel his mind and reason slowly slipping away - he knew Krissy said she would do anything he wanted, but did she mean that as far as sex?

She kissed him back, her mind felt fuzzy. She felt like she'd completely turned into a dummy that couldn't think anything coherent.

"K-Krissy," he mumbled against her neck trying to sound half normal.

"B-Black S-Star?" She responded.

"R-remember w-what we talked a-about earlier?" He asked, his body shaking.

She shivered beneath him and gave a small nod, looking up at him in a daze.

"W-what would you say t-to that now?" He asked, breathless.

"Y-Yes," She replied, just as breathless as him.

His eyes widene in disbelief. "R-really?"

She nodded.

He smirked. "B-but you're easy to read, J-Jade will know,"

"I-I don't care if the w-world knows," She told him, her heart pounding in her chest. Maybe she cared a little bit, but still.

He smiled kissing her deeply as his hands fumbled with her clothing. His hands reached for her shirt and pulled if off of her head. His hands moved down to her pants removing them quickly leaving her in only her underwear and bra. His eyes glanced downwards guesturing for Krissy to remove his clothes.

Her hands trembled with nervousness and excitement as she pulled off his pants too, leaving him clad in only his boxers. She locked eyes with him, unsure of what to do next.

He laughed at the confusion in her eyes as he returned to kissing her. His hands reaching around to her bra and unhooking it throwing it aside. He could feel her shivering from his every touch as his hands removed her underwear; instead of getting Krissy to do it, he removed his own boxers. His manhood rubbed against her womanhood causing him to moan loudly and pant heavily.

She trembled beneath him, her pulse racing as she laid beneath him, completely naked. She felt him against her and she felt even more nervous than before; people had told her that it hurt the first time, and she was scared of that.

"R-relax," He breathed kissing her collarbone. "I wont h-hurt you,"

"K-Kay," She squeaked out.

"I-If you have to bi-bite my neck to relax, o-okay?" He asked as he moved himself in place waiting for her answer.

"O-Okay," She replied, her voice wavering.

He kissed her deeply once more before slowly pushing inside quickly so she could get used to his size - he didn't dare move.

She gasped and squeezed her eyes shut, biting into her lip.

Black Star stayed motinless waiting for the pain to subside for Krissy - the pained look on his face made him feel guilty but he knew it wouldn't last for lonng.

She took a shaky breath and looked up at him, telling him with her eyes he could continue.

He nodded as he slowly pulled out a bit before slamming back in. With every thrust he pulled out more before back in. Pleasure was overwhelming Black Star as he tried to keep a steady pace.

After a bit the pain started to go away and she started to enjoy it. "B-Black Star," She moaned, gasping for air.

Black Star took that as he could move faster. He pulled out before thrusting in quickly trying to hit the spot that would make her scream his name.

She tried to hold back the screams, but eventually they came out. "Black S-Star!" She shrieked, digging her nails into his back.

He smirked as his breathing became uneven. His eyes fell shut as he tried to figure where his body ended and hers began. Black Star could almost swore he could hear her thoughts, like their soul's were resonating like meister and weapon.

She panted as she tried to get a grasp on reality- she couldn't even remember how to breathe. She chewed on her lip, trying to stop the screaming, but it was hardly helping at all.

Black Star continued to thrust deeply into Krissy, enjoying the way she screamed his name into the dead air. His body was heating and he could feel himself near the edge. "K-Krissy!" He moaned.

"B-Black S-Star," She responded, hardly able to get his name out.

"S-should I- ah, p-pull out?" He questioned breathless.

"I-I-I d-don't know," She got out, her mind was mush and she couldn't think of anything coherent.

He needed to know, but the words were barely forming in his mouth. Their bodies were still too young and inexprienced to keep going much longer. "I- you ne-need t-to tell m-me, I-I'm g-going to...," He trailed off as a moan escaped his lips again.

"I-I c-can't," She squeaked out, breaking into a tiny shriek. She couldn't make sense of anything, and she couldn't speak- she was in a world of bliss.

Black Star could no longer hold back as he released inside of Krissy screaming her name in the process. His body collapssed ontop of hers as his eyes fell shut trying to regain oxygen. Finally he pulled out and rolled over beside Krissy still panting heavily, their bodies covered in sweat.

Her chest heaved up and down, turning her head over towards Black Star. She finally felt like she could breathe.

Black Star laid with his eyes closed. He still felt like he could read Krissy's every thought, every feeling, or was he just imagining it?

Her eyes traced over his body; he was breathing about as heavy as she was. Her face was flushed as she stared at his abs. He was really muscular for their age and she loved it. He was so eyes glanced lower as her face turned bright pink - how on earth did he get that inside her? He sure did have reason to brag all the time.

Black Star's arm reached out and pulled Krissy close to his body, inhaling deeply before exhaling.

A shaky breath escaped her lips as she shivered against him.

He smirked as he kissed her forehead. "A-are you okay?" He asked breathlessly.

"Y-Yes," She squeaked out in response, giving a tiny nod.

Black Star figured she was half lying, she should be in a fair amount of pain. "Y-ou s-sure?"

She blushed and looked down. "I-I'm sorta sore," She admitted, embarrassed.

He laughed weakly. "W-we can stay in t-tomorrow i-if you want,"

"I-It's up to you," She responded.

He sighed. "N-not everything can be u-up to me,"

"B-But, I wanna d-do what you wanna," She told him honestly.

"W-well then I wanna d-do whatever y-you want to do t-tomorrow," He stated with a smirk.

She sighed. "P-Please, Black Star; I really don't like making choices," She admitted.

He laughed. "F-fine, we will s-see how much pain you a-are in, in the morning,"

She snuggled against his chest and gave a tiny nod. "K-Kay," She agreed.

"K-Krissy, c-can I ask you something?" He asked with a small yawn.

"O-Of course," She answered.

"E-earlier, d-did you feel l-like you could read my t-thoughts and feelings?" He asked sounding nervous.

"K-Kinda," She admitted, blushing.

He laughed. "W-why do you t-think that happened, cause I have no i-idea,"

"I-I'm not sure, either," She responded.

"Hm, m-maybe it's because you have weapon blood, and I'm a meister?" He suggested confused.

"M-Maybe, but I d-don't think I'm really a weapon," She laughed.

"W-well no but your dad was, I'm sure even though y-your not a full weapon you still have some blood,"

"I-I suppose," She agreed with a nod.

"L-let's just sleep," He said with a yawn pulling Krissy even closer.

"S-Sounds good," She murmured, falling asleep almost immediately.

Black Star laughed as he pulled a blanket over the two and quickly fell asleep.


End file.
